Secrets
by Lexi1989
Summary: Divine secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Curiosity leads Natsume to find someone who resembles his best friend that he hasn't seen for 15 years. Is it really her? And if so, what was she doing as a dancer in a burlesque club?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I had a new story so here goes nothing.**

 **Inspired by the movie Burlesque (starring Christina Aguilera and Cher), so I may be using some songs from the movie (DISCLAIMER) and other songs as well which I claim no ownership to unless I make one and include it in this story.**

 **Gakuen Alice is and never will be mine. Credits to the awesome Higuchi Tachibana for our wonderful characters.**

 **OOC is expected as usual..**

 **I like to spice things up a bit.. so this is rated M still ;)**

 **And of course this is a NatsuMikan fic!**

 **Story picture was googled. dont own that either ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **Secrets**

 **CHAPTER 1: Discovery**

I walked along the brightly lit Sunset Strip. It's a far cry from the quiet city in Japan that I've lived my whole life. I am only here for three months to attend that stupid business conference. My father had been adamant I attend or else he would hand the company over to somebody else. Like I could care less. If it wasn't for my mother's begging, I wouldn't do this. Hyuuga Electronics and Tech International could do without me just fine.

I was planning to order room service. The Andaz West Hollywood hotel certainly offered the best in what it had to offer but I received a call from my best friend, Ruka asking to meet up for dinner and drinks. He is the heir to Nogi Pharma International. A leading pharmaceutical company that specialized in products that were proud to declare they never tested on animals. They promised environmental friendly and safe medicines. He was also here for the conference but stayed in the London West Hollywood hotel where the conference was held.

We grabbed dinner at a nearby café and were now walking along the strip when a colorful sign caught my eye. I'm not sure why but it just did. The establishment looked run down, yet the sign was brightly lit. The contrast making it attention seeking.

 **'SECRETS'** It read.

"Divine secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Destiny is waiting for you behind these doors." Ruka read the words posted on the sign tacked to the huge oak door.

It also indicated a steep fine of 20 dollars. In Japan that equaled to 2409.09 Yen. It was mere change to how much I was earning. I looked at Ruka with a raised eyebrow and he just nodded. It looks like curiosity both got the better of us and we opened the oak door to be greeted by a bulky woman in a booth.

"Hi, my name is Destiny. Admission is twenty bucks and you get one free drink." She drawled lazily as we handed over the money.

"Enjoy!" She seemed a bit more enthusiastic after taking a good hard look at us. We were two good looking guys after all.

"So, that was Destiny." Ruka sniggered. I let out a chuckle. I guess this place kept true to their advertisement. Destiny was waiting for us behind the oak doors.

We walked up a small flight of stairs where the aura of the place suddenly changed. There was soft bossa nova music playing from invisible speakers. There was a huge curtain at the front which I assumed is the stage and the place looked like it came from the Victorian era. Several circular tables with lamps and chairs were scattered across the room. Small ornate chandeliers hung from the ceiling providing a dim light for the dark atmosphere. A bar occupied the back displaying rows and rows of different liquors and wines. There were booths to the side for huge groups and around two tiers of balconies, ten in total once I counted them which I was sure would be for a steeper price, so you could see the show better. Since it was still 9 o'clock, the crowd was thin and the performance hasn't started yet. Only a few tables were occupied. We chose one in the middle of the room, behind a couple of tables in front of the stage and ordered drinks from a waitress walking around in a tight black lacy corset, leggings and knee high boots.

She came back with our drinks and advised the show would start in an hour. We spent the time downing our drinks and talked about things except for our inherited damned business. We had had enough of it crammed into our heads during that stupid conference. I looked around and noticed that within almost an hour, the place was jam packed with people. Mostly men. Some with dates, others in mixed groups. I wondered what kind of show this place had to offer. I didn't have to wait long.

The lights went off and a spotlight was trained to the center of the stage where the curtain started rising. All eyes are on the redheaded girl lying provocatively on stage. She was wearing what was looking like lingerie a woman could buy at Victoria's secret. Lacy with garter belts. She sat up and started singing while moving along with the words seductively.

 _ **~It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside~**_

 _ **~Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire~**_

 _ **~Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest~**_

 _ **~It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque~**_

She was then joined by two more similarly dressed ladies, a beautiful African American with wild curly black hair and a gorgeous Asian brunette with honey gold eyes. They were snapping their fingers to the beat while they walked and sashayed around on the stage. I stared at the Asian woman. She looked Japanese and she looked familiar.

 _ **~E-X-P-R-E-S-S-~**_

 _ **~Love, sex, ladies no regrets~**_

 _ **~E-X-P-R-E-S-S-~**_

 _ **~Love, sex, ladies no regrets~**_

I thought of the girl she looked like. She replaced the redhead at the center where a small table was placed. She was kneeling and hunched over on the table. Her cleavage slightly visible through the space between her arms. She brought her body up slowly and leaned back on her arms on the table, her front blatantly displayed to the crowd with parted knees. What made my jaw drop was when she started singing. There was no trace of an Asian accent as she sang.

 _ **~Been holding back for quite some time~**_

 _ **~And finally the moment's right~**_

 _ **~I love to make the people stare~**_

 _ **~They know I got that certain savoir-fare~**_

She started banging on the table in sync to the beat while wiggling her ass seductively. She tossed her hair and gave a seductive smile to the crowd. The crowd cheered as she continued to dance, her face in a sultry pout and giving sexy winks to the crowd.

 _ **~Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen~**_

 _ **~if I let you close enough to touch?~**_

 _ **~Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave~**_

 _ **~Baby it's guaranteed, Why?~**_

 _ **~It's a passion and emotion~**_

 _ **~It's a fashion, burlesque~**_

 _ **~It'll move you, going through you~**_

 _ **~So do what I do, burlesque~**_

Her lithe and statuesque body moved through the stage without missing a beat. She was running her hands all over her chest in a teasing manner while licking her lips. More girls joined her onstage clad in even skimpier lingerie, dancing and singing, earning more claps and cheers from the mostly male crowd. Kicking their legs up and rubbing against each other onstage. I'm pretty sure the temperature in the room got slightly hotter. Most of the girls were pretty but I only had eyes for her.

 _ **~All ladies coming to flaunt it~**_

 _ **~Boys throw it up if you want it~**_

 _ **~Can you feel me, can you feel it?~**_

 _ **~Its burlesque~**_

 _ **~burlesque, burlesque~**_

So this was one of Sunset Strip's famous burlesque clubs. Not really a strip club, but where performers, mostly women, danced seductively to entrance the crowd. Some, I heard had live singers like this one. Some would lip-synch to famous songs. And so it continued throughout the song, that I was mesmerized by the brunette. Her movements not only screamed sexy, she embodied it. She was a seductress on stage. She also had an amazing set of pipes. As I looked fixedly at her, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. Somewhere, somehow, as crazy as the idea seemed. I had never set foot in this part of the world until this week. But it was surely a coincidence. Serendipity if you will.

The song ended and a couple of performances from other dancers followed. I lost interest and engaged Ruka in mindless conversation. He looked flushed and had a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

"Don't tell me you've never set foot in a club like this before?" I teased him with a slight chuckle.

"You know how different it is back home. It's my first time as much as you." He glared at me.

"Touche." I conceded.

"I wonder about that Asian brunette though. She looked a lot like her, don't you think?" So he noticed it too. I gave him a noncommittal nod and signaled the waitress to order more drinks.

She came over and took my order of scotch for Ruka and I. When she came back I dared to ask her the name of the dancer. She looked at me as if she got that a lot.

"Oh, the Asian kid is Cherry Blossom." She said as she set down our drinks on the table.

"What's her real name?" I asked. I knew it was a stage name.

"You can ask her." She turned and walked away as another customer at a different table caught her attention.

'How the hell would I do that?' I mulled over my drink as another performance started.

* * *

I thought of the girl she resembled. It had been fifteen years since I had last seen her. We were both ten years old. She was crying as I held her. She was my best friend. Her parents, my parents' best friends were killed in a plane crash on the way home to Japan from the United States. We were in the front yard of our house. She was leaving the city today with a relative she didn't know.

 _"Hush now, Mikan." I softly stroked her auburn hair._

 _"I don't want to leave Natsume-kun. I don't even know the person who's taking me." She whined._

 _"You can always write to me. You know my address right?" She looked at me with her brown eyes filled with tears._

 _"Why can't I stay with you and Auntie Kaoru and Uncle Ioran?" She pouted and began crying softly in my arms._

 _"Because, the person taking you is your family. Even if you didn't meet him before, you still have to go. They have the right to take you in." I knew my parents had tried to gain custody of Mikan but the court ruled to provide custody to her relative._

 _"You can always come to visit. And when I'm old enough to drive, I'll visit you, okay?" I promised her. I knew it would be a long time but it was enough for her simple mind to process._

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise Ichigo-Kara." I called her the nickname I teased her with when she accidentally tripped and her skirt had ridden up . She was wearing strawberry printed underwear._

 _"Natsume-kun you pervert!" She curled her hands into fists and started hitting me lightly on the chest. She wasn't that strong for a girl so it barely hurt._

 _I hugged her tight as a car pulled up and a scary looking man descended from the car. He had long black hair and was wearing a black trenchcoat. He approached us with a sinister smile on his face. Mikan, hid behind me and I puffed up my chest and tried my best to give him a glare._

 _"How sweet. Is she your girlfriend, little boy?" He asked me. His tone was laced with malice._

 _"None of your business. Who are you and what are you doing here?" I kept my voice even not letting the slight fear slip out._

 _"I am Rei Serio. Izumi's adopted brother. I came here to get Mikan." My parents came out of the house and I noticed his demeanor change immediately._

 _"Hello Rei. It's been awhile. " Mom looked at him and gave him a hug. I shuddered at the thought._

 _"Yes, Kaoru, I'm afraid I can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again, given the unfortunate circumstances that had brought us together again." He said in a sad voice._

 _"Please take care of Mikan-chan for us. And don't be a stranger. You both are welcome here at any time for a visit." Dad handed him a suitcase of Mikan's stuff. He gestured for the other staff to bring out Mikan's boxes full of toys and stuff to the car._

 _"It may be awhile. I am taking her to America with me. I am managing the business from there. Kazumi will be taking over the Japan branch in place of his brother." He said as he came forward and sat down on his haunches before us. He gripped Mikan's hand tightly and pulled her. I saw Mikan grimace from his touch and did what my instinct told me to do. I pushed him so he fell flat on his ass on the grass._

 _"I won't let you take her to 'Merica with you. You're a bad person!" I had shouted at him._

 _"Natsume! That's not very nice of you!" Mom scolded me and pulled me away from Mikan._

 _"No! He can't take Mikan away! Why can't she just stay with us? Or with her other uncle here in Japan?" I struggled as my dad held me tight. Mikan was crying again as Rei was struggling to get her in the car._

 _"Natsume-kun, we talked about this." Dad's voice was stern but his eyes betrayed him. He was sad to see Mikan leave too._

 _"Mikan! Don't forget me okay? I'll come for you one day!" I had shouted as Rei put her in the car and walked to the driver's side. He flashed me an evil smile and soon the car was revving up and driving away._

 _I slipped from my father's hold and ran after the car until all I could see was the smoke trail it left behind._

 _"I'll never forget you Mikan. I'll find you one day." I wiped away the lone tear that escaped from my eyes. I was never one to show weakness but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. It was the only day that I had cried. I never did again._

* * *

The sound of applause broke me out of my reverie. Ruka was silent, just observing the performance when the host of the club came onstage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For our last performance of the night, here is Secrets' star performer, our very own, Cherry Blossom!"

* * *

 **Soooo, tell me how was it?**

 **Song used is 'Express' by Christina Aguilera (performed in the movie) - again no ownerships claimed for the song ;)**

 **If you also have the time, check out my other stories as well ;)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2: A short tête-à-tête

**Been taking a while to update unlike before.. so my apologies.. I just dont want to give u guys a mediocre chappie..**

 **Not much to say for now so I'll just let you guys read the next chappie ;)**

 **Again, as a reminder, text in italics is a flashback.**

 **Xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **Secrets**

 **CHAPTER 2: A short** **tête-à-tête**

 _Previously: (Natsume's POV)_

 _The sound of applause broke me out of my reverie. Ruka was silent, just observing the performance when the host of the club came onstage._

 _"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For our last performance of the night, here is Secrets' star performer, our very own, Cherry Blossom!"_

* * *

She stood center stage with her back to the crowd. From my seat, I could see she was dressed like a secretary. A hot one. Collared shirt, pencil skirt, high heels and her brown hair up in a messy chignon. The band started playing and she turned around and began to speak.

 _ **~Aw, baby, how you doing?~**_

 _ **~You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?~**_

 _ **~Some women were made,**_ _ **But me, myself?~**_

 _ **~I like to think that I was created~**_

 _ **~For a special purpose.**_ _ **You know?~**_

 _ **~What's more special than YOU?~**_

 _ **~You feel me?~**_

She began to sway her hips seductively as her hands moved up behind her head. The music she was singing was a mixture of jazz and funky pop. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she licked her lips before she started to sing.

 ** _~It's on, baby let's get lost~_**

 ** _~You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss~_**

 ** _~For real, want you to show me how you feel~_**

 ** _~I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal~_**

 ** _~Why?~_**

 ** _~Well, you got the key to my heart~_**

 ** _~But you ain't gonna need it~_**

 ** _~I'd rather you open up my body~_**

 ** _~And show me secrets you didn't know was inside~_**

 ** _~No need for me to lie~_**

Her shirt was unbuttoned showing off her body in a sexy red corset, her cleavage prominent as she rolled her hips and ran her hands all over her body in a sassy yet sexy manner. Her dance could give Beyonce a run for her money. She strode slowly on the stage as she continued singing, the clothing on her slowly being removed and discarded on stage.

 _ **~It's too big (big)~**_

 _ **~It's too wide (wide)~**_

 _ **~It's too strong (strong)~**_

 _ **~It won't fit (fit)~**_

 _ **~It's too much (much)~**_

 _ **~It's too tough (tough)~**_

 _ **~He talk like this 'cause he can back it up~**_

 _ **~He got a big ego~**_

 _ **~Such a huge ego~**_

 _ **~I love his big ego~**_

 _ **~It's too much~**_

 _ **~He walk like this 'cause he can back it up~**_

Our eyes lock and she gives me a wink and blows me a kiss. I felt the heat surge up towards my face. She's clad only in her corset, lacy black underwear with a garter belt holding up her pantyhose and heels. She changes her expression from sultry to innocent in a blink of an eye. Yet her actions show otherwise. I stare at her and her eyes never left mine.

 ** _~Usually I'm humble,_** ** _Right now, I don't choose~_**

 ** _~You can leave with me~_**

 ** _~Or, you could have the blues~_**

 ** _~Some call it arrogant~_**

 ** _~I call it confident~_**

 ** _~You decide when you find out what I'm working with~_**

 ** _~Damn, I know~_**

 ** _~I'm killing you with them legs~_**

 ** _~Better yet, them thighs~_**

 ** _~Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?~_**

 ** _~Boy, you're a sight to see~_**

 ** _~Kinda something like me~_**

She crouches in the middle of the stage and her actions imitate those that would only be done behind closed doors. Her hands are on her knees which she closes then opens wide a couple of times before she slowly rises up with her ass sticking out profile to the crowd. This prompted many cheers and catcalls from the crowd. This continued until the end of the song, she worked the stage like a pro. Teasing, but never giving out anything. All eyes where on the vixen on stage. When the song ended, I called the waitress and asked if it would be possible to get to meet her.

"I'll go ask. Her drinks are expensive though." The waitress was still giving me that knowing look as she turned around and headed to the backstage area.

"Then tell her I'll buy whatever drinks she prefers should she join me." I handed the waitress my AMEX Centurion card.

"Are you crazy Natsume?" Ruka was looking at me incredously.

"I just want to get to know her." I shrugged.

"You know it's not her, right? Mikan Yukihira vanished a long time ago from our lives."

"I know."

"Then what the hell are you doing man? It's past midnight. We've got an early day tomorrow." Ruka was really sounding like a crybaby now.

"Like I said, I just want some female company. Go home. I'll be fine." I downed my drink.

"You know this isn't a brothel." He stood up as if to leave.

"I never said it was." I looked around for the waitress to return.

Ruka threw up his hands in exasperation and just sat back down. The waitress comes back with my card and a bottle of Dom Perignon. My raised eyebrow prompts her to answer my silent question.

"Balcony 5. Follow me. And she says you can't bring your friend. Unless you pay extra. She doesn't do free add-ons." She then turns on her heel and I swiftly follow her with a quick look behind me to Ruka.

"You heard her. I ain't paying for you. I'll see you tomorrow Ruka."

* * *

So the waitress brings me to a small flight of stairs and past a hallway leading to the balconies. She gestures towards a velvet curtain and lets me enter before following me in.

"Cherry Blossom, your guest has arrived." She sets down the tray with the champagne and the flutes on a small table then turns to leave.

"Thank you Alicia. I'll ring if I need anything else." The owner of the smooth silky voice emerges from the darkness. She is standing there in the last thing she wore onstage.

"Thank you for meeting with me." I said as I took in her appearance. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you as well for the drink." She sits down on a Victorian chaise lounge and pours herself a generous helping of the bubbly. She pats down the space beside her and we sat in silence next to each other for the next few minutes.

She seems to find this amusing because then she gives a small silent giggle.

"What's funny?" I asked her.

"Well, men aren't usually as quiet around me or as well behaved as you are."

"So, you mean to say, they aren't men, they are boys." I smirked.

"Oh no. That's where you are wrong. Boys can't afford my company. Men can. They just act, well, to say it straight to the point, they can't seem to get their hands off me." She leans back on the chaise lounge, legs slightly parted, giving me a taunting, teasing 'come-hither' look.

"I'm different from other men." I leaned back away from her direction, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"So I noticed. Don't you like what you see?" Her lips pursed into a small pout. So full and temptingly kissable.

"I know how to appreciate beauty. I'm not blind. I am a man after all. But what I'm here for is different." It took all of my willpower not to kiss her then and there. I remembered the reason I wanted to meet this alluring seductress.

* * *

 _She sent just one letter. A letter telling me, she had arrived in New York City and that she missed me. I sent her letters everyday. For five years, I never gave up hope even if she never responded. When they all returned with a 'RETURN TO SENDER' mark, I quit. She was gone just like that. Vanished without a trace._

 _I tried to find out all I could about what happened to her. One time, I asked my dad to take me to work with him. I knew he had a meeting with Mikan's uncle for a merger discussion. I hid in the small closet in his office and waited._

 _"Ohayo, Ioran." Said the blonde man with blue eyes as he shook hands with my father._

 _"Ohayo, Kazumi, how are you?" My dad gestured for him to take a seat and they both sat down at the small couch in the office._

 _"I am doing fine, busy as ever. How is your family? Kaoru and Natsume-kun?" My eyes widened since the person appears to know me. He must be Mikan's uncle._

 _"Kaoru is coping quite well. She misses Yuka and Izumi. And Natsume misses Mikan-chan too." This is what I've been waiting for._

 _"Ah yes. Mikan-chan as you know, is with my adopted brother Rei in the States. I wanted to keep her here, but Rei insisted in taking care of her to make up for how Izumi took him in years ago. He promised to make Mikan-chan the best heir that Yukihira Corps could have." My hatred for that scary looking uncle of Mikan (who wasn't really her real uncle) grew even more. I hated him for taking my best friend away from me._

 _"Well, I heard from Natsume that she hasn't written or called him at all. If you do get a chance, please let her know he misses her very much."_

 _"I will. I rarely get to talk to the girl, with this busy schedule of mine but I will keep it in mind." They started talking about business so I tuned out._

 _'Mikan.. wherever you are.. I will definitely find you.'_

* * *

"I'm beginning to feel left out with all that thinking you've got going there. Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped as I felt her hand on my thigh. It felt so hot, it would have burned a hole through my jeans.

"Tell me your name." I regained my bearings and asked her what I have been wondering all night.

"You already know it. My name is Cherry Blossom." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Her hands were travelling north to a place where the sun normally doesn't shine.

 _"_ I meant your real name." I placed my hand on top of hers to stop her.

The smile on her face disappeared and she pulled her hand away quickly as if she was burnt.

"And why would I tell you that?" She smirked.

"Because I paid for your drinks and asked you." I flashed her my credit card.

"Honey, A bottle of Dom ain't enough for you to get my real name. And here was li'l me, thinking of giving you something extra because I thought you're hot. Now, be a good boy and drop the questions alright? Let's you and me enjoy our time together." She brushed away a stray lock of hair on my face in an attempt to lure me in as she leaned closer to me.

"I would enjoy our time even more if you gave me your real name." I was pushing my luck now.

"You don't give up, do you?" She let out a small sigh.

"I'm a very persuasive man." I took her chin on my fingers and made her face me.

"And I'm a very stubborn woman." She lightly slapped my hand away.

"What will it take for me to get your name then?" I looked up as she stood up in front of me.

"Time's up. You'll just have to come back and try again, don't ya?" She gave me a sly smile before passing through the curtains and leaving me alone in the balcony.

Ruka must be right. It had been fifteen years since I last saw her. I don't even know if she's still alive, or in this country. For all I know, she could be in any part of the world right now. Not caring about the best friend she left behind without a word. All these years, I have searched for her but even her uncle was tight lipped. There was no news whatsoever about the Yukihira heir's whereabouts. And here I was, in a burlesque club, trying to obtain the name of a dancer, thinking it's her.

'I really must be going crazy.' I thought to myself because the moment I stepped out of the club and into the chilly morning air, I knew I would go back to see her again.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **So they finally meet.**

 **Is Cherry Blossom really Mikan Yukihira?**

 **Is she Natsume's long lost best friend?**

 **Is she the heir to Yukihira Corps?**

 **If so, what is she doing in Secrets?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Song used is 'Ego' by Beyonce Knowles. (I DONT OWN IT)**

 **Just thought it would be a cool striptease kind of song XD**

* * *

 **Guest -** here you go! and thank you!

 **Anilissa -** Natsume is 25 in the story and so is Mikan (wherever she is). But is Cherry Blossom and Mikan one and the same? haha (I'm a tease, i know) Maybe she is and maybe she isn't. You'll find out soon ;) the answer to your question about Kazumi is in this chappie. Hope u like it!

 **RavenAcA3 -** Hey there Ally-chan! Thank you and yes, I love that movie (Burlesque). I will be using some other songs from the movie in future chappies so stay tuned! :D

 **chewybillabong -** thank you! enjoy this update ;)

 **The Midnight Crier -** Thank you for following! Enjoy XD

 **skylarr -** the mystery continues, i hope you still follow ;)

 **Nikinora96 -** lol.. i know right! hahaha

* * *

 **Special thanks to those who followed and set this as a favorite! xoxo**

 **If you also have the time, check out my other stories as well ;)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: I Am A Good Girl

**This chappy is from Cherry Blossom's POV :D**

 **Lime alert! This story is rated M for a reason.**

 **Text in italics is a flashback :)**

 **Just a clear DISCLAIMER: I only own the story plot. Songs/Characters used in this fanfic are not mine. Credits to those wonderful artists who created G.A and the songs used in this chapter.**

 **The songs are only added for additional flavor to the story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Am A Good Girl**

The handsome guy has been coming in every night for a week. He reserves the same balcony and lets me order anything I want, regardless of cost. And every night for the past week, he keeps on pestering me with the same question. He keeps asking for my real name. I stare at myself in the mirror as I put on my make-up.

 _I woke up with my head throbbing and found myself lying on an unfamiliar bed in the dark. I fumble around and find a light source, a lamp on the bedside table._

" _Yorokonde anata ga ima okite iru miru tame ni. (Glad to see you are awake now) " I jumped at the sound of the voice._

 _A woman in her mid-twenties entered the room. My eyes widened as I realized she was speaking to me in Japanese. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was also very beautiful._

" _Where am I?"_

" _Oh, so you speak English? You're at my place. I found you lying on the street. Did you run away?" She gave me a suspicious look._

" _I don't know. I can't remember." I tried to stand up but felt pain in my leg._

" _You were shot. I cleaned your wound as best I could, with what I have here. You also hit your head pretty hard." She said matter of factly._

" _What's your name?" I asked her._

" _Misaki. Misaki Harada. I'm a travelling performer. I came from Jersey and I'm on my way to California for a gig." She set down a plate of food and a glass of water on the bed._

" _Thank you for taking me in. And I'm sorry for the trouble." I mumbled. I gratefully accepted the food feeling famished._

" _So, looking at you, I don't think you're a criminal or something like that. You look so…" She gave me a once over, struggling for the right words to say._

" _What?" I wondered what she was going to say. I certainly don't feel like a criminal. I think hard to see if I can remember anything. Nothing comes into mind. Zip. Nada. Zilch._

" _Innocent."_

That word made me laugh now. That was back then. I was eighteen, now I'm twenty-five. Misaki had taken me along with her here to L.A. and I soon learned how to fend for myself. She got me a gig here in the club that she now manages. We used to be just dancers but then she had married a big-shot businessman named Tsubasa Andou. She bought the club from the once sleazy owner who often overworked and underpaid us.

"Hey kid, you're on in a few minutes." She stops at my boudoir and gives me a knowing look.

"What?" I raise my perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

She flashes a credit card in front of me and I gave her a sheepish grin. I knew who that belonged to. It was that guy again.

"Why is this Hyuuga guy here every night? Alicia tells me he asked for you every night for the past week. And now, he comes into my office, asking to speak with me privately."

"And what did he say?" I brush my hair pretending to be disinterested with the conversation.

"He wants to know your real name."

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" She looked at me, annoyed.

"I could always give him a fake name. Maybe that will get him off my back. But then again, you'll lose a very good paying customer." I cheekily gave her a wink and stood up to smooth out the dress I was wearing.

"You know that's not what I meant. He may be part of your past, you know, before I found you." She grabbed my arm softly, and I turned to look at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Misaki. You mother me too much. Don't worry."

Misaki gives me a weird look and I shrug it away. I never cared about my past. Misaki and I would never talk about it. I couldn't remember anything anyways, no matter what I tried. I walk towards center stage where my spot was waiting behind the curtain.

Misaki comes up onstage to introduce me and I sit into position. I wait for the music and my cue to start singing. I start singing while seated and lift my body slowly.

 _ **~The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL~**_

 _ **~The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur~**_

 _ **~My address today, LA by the way~**_

 _ **~Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way~**_

I give the audience my most dazzling and seductive smile as I sway and roll my hips to the beat. Swinging my legs around giving them an almost peek to the goodies I hold. A couple of winks to the regulars and a flying kiss for him up at the balcony.

 _ **~My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl~**_

 _ **~They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?~**_

I widen my eyes and put on a shocked face while fanning my hand on my face.

 _ **~WHAT?~**_

 _ **~I am a good girl…~**_

As the adlib comes on, my friends join me onstage and we do a line dance, kicking our legs up high into the air. I drop my body onto the stage floor and dance the routine we memorized by heart. Swinging and swaying my bum seductively and shimmying my body running my hands all over my dress which shows a generous amount of cleavage and skin. I ruffle my skirt and lift it up slightly to give them a peek at my lace underwear and garter belt. I sashay down the stairs in sync with the beat with the help of one of the waiters and head down to the audience.

 _ **~B.H. I adore, Rodeo l'amour~**_

 _ **~Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure~**_

 _ **~The Chateau for cocktails, The Courtyard at nine~**_

 _ **~Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine~**_

I walk around and sing while giving the regulars a wink, a cheeky smile, a touch on the shoulder as I pass by or a caress on the cheek. I sit on the lap of one of my admirers and wiggle and grind my body on his.

 _ **~You know I have found the words going round.~**_

 _ **~They all say my feet never do touch the ground~**_

I slap his hands playfully away when I feel him getting too close enough to touch and lift my feet a little bit kicking them both in the air along with the lyrics. Then I stood up quick and strutted sexily back to the stage.

 _ **~WHAT?~**_

 _ **~I am a good girl….~**_

Dancers joins me on stage and we all raise cheers and hoots from the audience as we all spun around and dropped to the floor, legs apart, kicking them up in the air and swinging them around, showing of our lingerie underneath the frilly short dresses we were wearing. We lift our bodies up sticking our bums in the air as we go. We dance together in a huddle, rubbing our bodies intimately and running our hands all over each other's bodies.

 _ **~I am a good girl….~**_

 _ **~Aaaah.. Oooooh.. Ah! Yeah! Ugh! ~**_

As the song ends we lean (in the pretense of falling) backwards to the big couch set on stage in a heap. We wait for a few seconds before standing up and bowing to the crowd.

As I head backstage, our choreographer/stage director Narumi hands me a glass and a small face towel. I down the contents of the glass and wipe my face as he whispers to me that someone is waiting on balcony five for my company. I let out a sigh as I prepare myself for another few hours of dodging questions.

I head on up after retouching my make-up. I part the curtains and enter the balcony to find him busy fiddling with his phone. My sudden appearance makes him jump.

"You never give up, do you Natsume Hyuuga?" His expression remained stoic but his eyes betrayed him. There was a mixture of surprise and oddly enough hope in them.

"How do you know my name? I never told you that." I pull out his credit card from a hidden pocket in my dress and flash him a grin.

He facepalmed himself.

"And here, I thought you would have…" He murmured under my breath. Apparently it was something I wasn't supposed to hear but I heard it anyway.

"I would have what? Remembered you or something? "

I didn't sit down next to him like I always did for the past few nights. Instead I straddled him on the small chaise couch and ran my fingers in his hair. I heard him groan when I rubbed my body up to his and giggled. It was the most physical contact we've had in the past week. He has never made any move towards me.

"I think I would have remembered a hot looking guy like you if I had met you before." I whispered in his ear as I started to get off from his lap.

Before I could do so, he had his hands around my waist and settled me back down on his lap. I felt his hard-on in contact with my crotch and I shivered.

"Let's make a bet." He said.

"Depends on what kind of bet." I narrowed my eyes.

"I bet that by the end of the night, I can make you tell me your name." He said simply. He was still holding me down on his lap.

"That doesn't make sense; I wouldn't tell you my name even if you paid me to."

"That would be too easy, and no, I wouldn't spend that much to get your name. I have other ways."

"You already spent too much on that." I gestured around me. Balcony seats didn't come cheap and my drinks were far from the paltry inexpensive cocktails one would order at the bar.

"But fine, if I win, will you stop pestering me for my name?" I asked him.

"I will, and if I win, will you agree to me taking you out?" This guy sure was cocky. Too bad he isn't going to win.

"Deal. You will never get me to give you my name."

As soon as I agreed, I was surprised to feel him pull me closer to him and press his lips to mine. His kiss was fierce and passionate that it swept me away. At first I had stiffened since he caught me off guard. He was nibbling my lower lip, trailing it with his tongue and the moment that muscle came into contact with my lips, I gasped, letting it enter my mouth. He probed it gently, teasingly until I couldn't restrain myself and let out a small mewl.

His hands were roaming every inch of my back, softly caressing. He twirled the ends of my hair in his fingers, and I shuddered at the tingling sensation. I was lost in the heat he was generating within me. Nobody has ever made me feel this way with just a kiss. He trailed kisses from my collarbone up to my earlobe, biting it gently.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered huskily into my ear.

Then he softly pulled away. His hands hovering over the straps of my dress, his eyes fixed on mine as if waiting for confirmation. I don't know why I did what I did. But my gut told me to do it. I slipped the straps down on my shoulder exposing myself in my unmentionables. I should have been used to it, I perform every night in less than what I was wearing now, but somehow, I felt this nervousness in the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling I was unfamiliar with. Pretty soon, my dress was on the floor and I was lying on the couch in just my bra, underwear and garter belts.

We locked lips until we had to break apart, panting and gasping for air. His kiss was like a drug. I was addicted to it. Soon his lips travelled all around my body until my undergarments all joined my dress on the floor. His hands fondled one breast as he suckled the other. His tongue teasing the swelling crest. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud. Though curtains shielded us from prying eyes, the music wafting throughout the club was soft and chatter from the balcony next door could still be heard.

He was leaning over me and he kissed me, tenderly this time. His hand slipped inside my core and I gasped. His fingers delving inside my soaked entrance expertly, everywhere his hands touched, I felt fire.

He continued his gentle kissing while his hand was busy doing unspeakable things to my womanhood. I closed my eyes tightly, just savoring the sensation of his lips and his hands on my body.

I shuddered as I felt something warm and wet in between my legs and I realized it was his tongue. He trailed kisses and licks on my inner thigh, teasing me by pulling away when he reached the place where I most wanted him to be. It was crazy. I barely knew the person yet I was lusting for him. I knew I wanted him. My hands stray towards the back of his head, pulling him in, urging him to act. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"Eager, aren't we?" He gave me a grin that I'm sure could melt women's hearts. I pouted at him.

"Tell me your name." I shook my head.

"Not until you.." my voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me because he interrupted before I could finish.

"This isn't a negotiation. Aren't you a good girl? You said so yourself during that very alluring number." I glare at him but said nothing.

"Good girls don't let boys like me do naughty things to them." His fingers were drawing circles on my inner thigh and his breath was hot against my sex.

"I am and I don't." I prop myself up on my elbows so I could look at him. More like glare at him would be appropriate.

"You are and you don't what?" He looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I am a good girl and I don't let boys touch me. You're a man. And men don't stop until they satisfyingly pleasure a woman." He chuckled and suddenly dipped his head down and licked my folds.

I lay back down as he worked his magic on me with his tongue. I squirmed and my hips bucked beneath him, yearning for more contact as he lightly ran his tongue along my slit, teasingly avoiding the pearl above. He lapped slowly and I muffled a scream as I felt him insert two fingers inside of me. I hooked one leg up on the backrest of the chaise and the other one resting on the floor, exposing myself to him. I was almost at the edge, just a little bit more as his fingers pistoned in and out of me fast. He flicked his tongue on my clit then took it away.

"Na- Natsume…" I breathily called him…

"Tell me your name first." He halted the movement of his fingers but left it inside me, curling inward on my G-spot in long intervals.

"Please… " I was so close, and I needed release.

"Name first." He slowly licked my inner folds, his breath amplifying the sensations.

"Ahhhh-" He once again flicked his tongue on my clit cutting me off.

"I'm waiting.." He hovered his head just above my legs, his gaze fixed on me.

"My –pant- na-name is –pant- **Sakura Harada**."

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **A little unfinished lime to make things steamy and exciting! XD**

 **Natsume sure has his ways of getting what he wants.**

 **So Cherry Blossom is Sakura Harada. We all know Misaki took her in when she found her when Sakura was 18.**

 **What happened back then? Why was Sakura shot?**

 **But the real question now is this: Is Sakura Harada and Mikan Yukihira one and the same?**

 **You'll get the answers soon so stay tuned! :D**

* * *

 **So again, I do not own the song lyrics used in this chapter. It is the song "I Am A Good Girl" from the Burlesque Movie soundtrack sung by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

 **Anilissa** – Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. We aren't really sure yet now ;) And Cherry Blossom isn't a slut. (Like she said, she doesn't just let any man touch her) She's a very talented singer/dancer though, just like Ali in Burlesque ;)

 **reader131313** – are you 100% sure? LoL XD

 **Guest** – Thank you! And here's the update, sorry it took a while. Real life got in the way.. Enjoy! :)

 **skylarrr** – thank you for still following and like I said.. the mystery still continues. ;)

 **RavenAcA3** – hey there Ally-chan! A reveal/cliffhanger for this chappie now haha.. and yes a lot of questions. Is Cherry Blossom a.k.a. Sakura Harada really Mikan Yukihira? Stay tuned!

 **The Midnight Crier** – she may or may not be .. hahaha.. and yes the story would be boring without one. I'm thinking of a couple of plot twists as we speak ;D

* * *

 **I'm updating my stories in intervals. Since I've just updated this one, up next will be Delicious Taboo and then The Guy Next Door. Then the cycle will continue.**

 **I have also opened a Wattpad account and will soon be uploading my stories (especially my songfics) there. You guys can follow me on wattpad my pen name is Lexi_1989. I will still maintain my stories in this site though! :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been following and set my stories to their favorites ;)**

 **My twisted mind and I appreciate it a lot XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review ;)**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4: So Many Questions

**Hey hey hey minna-san! Thank you for all the reviews you left on the previous chapter.**

 **They are so inspiring. :3**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: SO MANY QUESTIONS**

 **AFTER 3 DAYS**

 **NATSUME's POV**

My head feels like it will split open any second now. I smooth out the wrinkles on my business suit and fix my tie. I thought about the cause of why my reflection looked like and why I, myself felt like shit. Tch. So much for getting answers. All of a sudden, Ruka's words come ringing in my ears.

" _You know it's not her, right? Mikan Yukihira vanished a long time ago from our lives."_

I knew. I definitely knew. Because Mikan Yukihira, my childhood best friend, disappeared from the eyes of the world fifteen years ago. After sending just one fucking letter, I never had any contact with her. And her family was also so hushed about the matter. Nobody knew where the Yukihira heir was now except her family. And I had thought, for a second, that it was her in that club.

I cringe as I thought about that night. What possessed me to do what I did to her at that club, I will never know. The only thing I do know is that it wasn't just about the bet. It wasn't just about getting her name. The past week had been torture for me. She was just so damn tempting. Being so close to her drove me crazy. I had this feeling within my gut that she was the person I have been searching and longing for these past fifteen years.

" _You never give up, do you Natsume Hyuuga?"_

I knew it was an improbability. That she and Mikan were the same person. There wasn't any hint of recognition in her eyes when she first saw me, or when she said my name. I had hoped that she was just playing a game the past seven nights when I was in her company. That she really is Mikan and she was just testing me.

When I proposed that bet, I only had the intention of kissing her, but it ended with me bringing her to completion with my tongue.

" _Na- Natsume…" Her breathing was ragged and she was panting._

" _Tell me your name first." I halted my fingers' assault inside her and only moved the tips that were curled and positioned at her G-spot at random times._

" _Please…" She begged. I looked at her, all flushed with the color of passion, awaiting the final move to her undoing._

" _Name first." I was relentless. I had to be. Otherwise, she would win, and I would not know her name. I teased her playfully with small licks, avoiding the pearl that I know would send her over the edge._

 _She had moaned and pleaded, and as much as I wanted to fulfill her wish, I knew I had to pull the reins a bit and control myself. When I decided, I couldn't wait any longer, I propped myself up, just slightly above her and looked at her._

" _I'm waiting…" She squirmed underneath my gaze and I counted the seconds, watching her, knowing that she knew she was losing the battle._

" _My –pant- na-name is –pant- Sakura Harada."_

 _It seemed like everything froze when she said her name. I didn't know what to do. My mind was having trouble processing the information. The same phrase kept repeating itself in my head like a mantra._

' _She isn't Mikan.'_

 _If she didn't speak, I probably would have spent more time just sitting there with that stupid look on my face._

" _Is something wrong?" Her voice brought my head out of the clouds._

" _No." I dived back into her and just a few licks on her clit sent her back up and over the edge._

 _I clamped my hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of ecstasy as she came. And when I made sure she had come back from her high, I told her I had to go. She didn't want me to, but I felt like I had to._

We both got what we wanted that night. I got her name, and she got her orgasm but.. I ended up going home still disappointed. I left abruptly, feigning a forgotten early appointment the next morning. I couldn't bear to look at her when I did so. I just signed the bill and got away as fast as I could.

* * *

 **LUNCH TIME**

I pick up my phone and dial a number I haven't called in months. I waited patiently for the three rings before I knew it would be picked up.

"Imai Investigators International." The voice that answered was sickeningly sweet and girly but smooth.

"I need to talk to Hotaru Imai." I had said on the phone. The tone of voice suddenly changed from sweet to suspicious.

"Who's calling?"

"Please let Ms. Imai know that Natsume Hyuuga doesn't like to be kept waiting." I hated to play that card, but I just couldn't deal with the third degree investigation right now.

"Yes sir. Right away Mr. Hyuuga, one moment." I knew how fast their computers could process in a single search. By now, they must have my basic data and any newspaper, magazine mentions from the past would be up on their screens.

"Hyuuga." The voice on the other end of the line sounded bored.

"Imai."

Hotaru Imai is one of the few childhood friends I had kept as a contact. We had a much different friendship compared to Mikan and Ruka, who were my girl and boy best friend, Imai was more of an acquaintance. She wasn't very friendly as a child and rarely expressed her emotions. But she was part of our circle. We were the heirs of our family's businesses. On many occasions we had found ourselves stuck on playdates, and as classmates when we went to school. She was the only one, aside from Ruka, who knew how I really felt about losing contact with Mikan.

"Why are you bothering me?" Now she sounded irritated.

"I have a job for you."

"You know you can call Tobita for that, right? He handles incoming cases. I am the CEO for Pete's sake." I can hear the rustling of papers faintly in the background.

"I know. And no offense to Yuu, but by far, you are the best and which is why I said I have a job for you."

"It's gonna cost you."

"I am already aware of that, else, I would go to Yuu because he would give me a discount."

"And since when did Yuu start doing that? He is so gonna be fired if I find out he's been giving away discounts without my knowledge." Oops. Sorry Yuu.

"Don't mind that, just triple the amount I owe you for this job and let Yuu keep his."

"What do you need?"

"I'm sending you a picture of a girl. Her name is Sakura Harada. Find out what you can –" She cuts me off.

"Hyuuga. This girl looks familiar. Don't tell me you are still on the search for Mikan."

"I'm not." I lied through my teeth.

"You are totally lying. Please remember, I've known you since we were eight. Plus, this girl looks similar to how I would imagine Mikan right now. Brown hair, brown eyes. But it's a shame because I can tell you right now, she isn't Mikan."

"What do you mean Imai?"

"Well for starters, if you had paid attention to your business conference, you would know that a rep from Yukihira Corps will be joining the strategic meetings this afternoon. Expect an invitation to a gathering for Mikan's homecoming."

"Homecoming? Where did she go?"

"That I don't know yet. You know how Yukihira Corps discarded my parents' services when Uncle Izumi and Auntie Yuka died. Rei invested their security protocols on Koizumi Investigative Security Solutions (KISS). KISS had been leading our industry before I came along and saved my family's business. KISS currently is second to my company now but Yukihira Corps felt it best to keep their current protocols in place. They run a very tight ship and even my best team can't hack into their system."

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

"Language Hyuuga." I flinched.

"Sorry. I just have so many unanswered questions."

"I have a few of my own." The curiosity was evident on her tone.

There was little that Hotaru Imai didn't know and when she doesn't know about something, she wouldn't stop until she gets the information, by hook or by crook. She was by far the leading investigator in Japan and she banked all her knowledge and skills into profiting from it. She updated the equipment and databases of her family's failing business and began to restructure it from the ground up. Now, Imai Investigators International or Triple I as we call it, is the leading investigation company in the world.

"I have to go" I didn't have time for more of her probing into my obsession with finding Mikan.

"Just humor me Hyuuga." She's that pushy.

"Ok fine. One question." I surrender and give her what she wanted. She won't stop bugging me anyway if I don't. Either that or I get billed four times the regular amount I should be paying her.

"Why is Sakura Harada wearing lingerie in the picture that you sent me?" Shit. I forgot I had snapped that during one of her more daring performances.

"She's a burlesque dancer." I figured if I got caught lying one time, she won't be as forgiving if I did it a second time.

"Oh. Didn't know you had a thing for the wild ones." She chuckled.

"Whatever, I have to go."

"Do you still need the info on this Harada person?" She was back to business.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I said just one question Imai."

"Alright then. I'll send you a bill." I can imagine the dollar signs in her eyes now.

"I'd be surprised if you wouldn't." She hung up and I did the same, putting the phone in my jacket's inner pocket.

* * *

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Ruka comes up to me with a smug look waving a couple of envelopes in his hand. I know what he had to say so before he could say anything, I beat him to the punch.

"Don't say it Ruka. I don't want to hear it." I glared at him.

"I told you so." He opened the envelope with his name after he handed me mine.

The envelope was a simple white with the Yukihira seal.

 **TO: MR. NATSUME HYUUGA**

 **MR. REI SERIO AND MR. KAZUMI YUKIHIRA**

 **FROM YUKIHIRA CORPS INTERNATIONAL**

 **REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY**

 **AT A GATHERING IN HONOUR OF THE HOMECOMING OF THEIR NIECE**

 **MIKAN YUKIHIRA**

 **HEIR TO THE YUKIHIRA CORPS**

 **TOMORROW NIGHT**

 **AT THE RITZ-CARLTON CLUB LOUNGE, LOS ANGELES.**

 **DINNER IS AT 6PM FOLLOWED BY DRINKS AND DANCING.**

For the first time in three days, I forgot about the sexy dancer I had been so adamant on knowing. Because tomorrow night, I would be once again, coming face to face with the person I mistook her for. I would be seeing Mikan Yukihira again.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **So, Mikan Yukihira is having a homecoming gathering. She's finally showing herself to the world after vanishing for almost fifteen years.**

 **But then, who is Sakura Harada? What role has she to play in this story?**

 **Stay tuned to find out ;)**

* * *

 **Guest –** you are welcome, and yes steamy scene, be prepared for more in the coming future chapters ;)

 **Anilissa –** Well, Sakura Harada and Mikan aren't exactly the same person. And regarding how Rei brought her up, I'll give you all the answers to that mystery in the next few chapters ;) And yes, Natsume is a very persuasive and persistent man, his ways are, very unusual but effective, yeah? Hahaha

 **The Midnight Crier –** Unfortunately she can't say that she is Mikan. And yes I'm on Wattpad. Haven't gotten around to putting my stories up there though.

 **RavenAcA3 -** I meant to throw you guys off with that. But there is a purpose to it so stay tuned! ;)

 **Nikinora96 –** No she isn't lying, sadly. You'll find out soon enough

 **xNatsuMikanx** – hey my friend! Well, you know my twisted mind works errr.. uniquely? Haha and don't sweat it too much, I promise, there is a reason for all of this XD

* * *

 **Thanks to all who followed and favorite this story! And all the other ones too!**

 **NEXT TO BE UPDATED IS 'THE GUY NEXT DOOR' then 'DELICIOUS TABOO' and then the cycle repeats ;)**

 **I won't give out the whole speech, you guys might as well skip the next few lines hahaha**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past & The Present

**Not much to say today so just enjoy the chappie!**

 **It's a bit long, be warned LoL**

 **Text in** _italics_ **means it's a flashback.**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"I told you so." He opened the envelope with his name after he handed me mine._

 _The envelope was a simple white with the Yukihira seal._

 _ **TO: MR. NATSUME HYUUGA**_

 _ **MR. REI SERIO AND MR. KAZUMI YUKIHIRA**_

 _ **FROM YUKIHIRA CORPS INTERNATIONAL**_

 _ **REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY**_

 _ **AT A GATHERING IN HONOUR OF THE HOMECOMING OF THEIR NIECE**_

 _ **MIKAN YUKIHIRA**_

 _ **HEIR TO THE YUKIHIRA CORPS**_

 _ **TOMORROW NIGHT**_

 _ **AT THE RITZ-CARLTON CLUB LOUNGE, LOS ANGELES.**_

 _ **DINNER IS AT 6PM FOLLOWED BY DRINKS AND DANCING.**_

 _For the first time in three days, I forgot about the sexy dancer I had been so adamant on knowing. Because tomorrow night, I would be once again, coming face to face with the person I mistook her for. I would be seeing Mikan Yukihira again._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: THE PAST & THE PRESENT**

 **NATSUME's POV**

I am awoken from my sleep by the ringing of my hotel room's phone.

"Hello?" My voice is laced with grogginess.

"Wake up idiot." I can practically see her rolling her eyes as she talks to me.

"You could have called my cell, Imai." I lay back down on the bed, cradling the receiver in the crook of my neck.

"That's no fun." She clucked her tongue.

"What do you want?"

"I'm in your hotel lobby. We need to talk."

"Fine, meet me in the hotel dining hall in 15 mins."

"Better not be late. And you're paying." I would expect nothing less from Hotaru Imai.

* * *

Half an hour later, we are in the hotel's dining hall and have just placed our orders. Quite knowledgeable of her preference for seafood, I ordered a Fregola Sada Ai Frutti di Mare for our appetizer, a light dish of prawns and other seafood cooked in a fresh tomato sauce with what looked like couscous grains. For our main dish, a Lobster Thermidor for her and a Seafood Pasta for myself to be paired with an Italian wine.

"So what brings you here Imai?" I ask as the server pours the 2006 Bardolino Chiaretto into our wine glasses. She takes a sip of the wine and nods approvingly at the server.

"This Harada girl you asked me to check. Her story is interesting." The mere mention of the dancer brings up a feeling of guilt in me. I haven't been to that club since that encounter three nights ago.

"What about her?"

"Well, based on my investigation, she's of Japanese descent. She has papers, but no clear history. No school records, only a birth certificate stating she was born and raised here in the US. She also has a medical record stating she has retrograde amnesia. Events up to a certain point in time, when she was around eighteen, are something she cannot remember. According to the background check, her parents are deceased and only one living relative remains, Misaki Harada-Andou, her sister. Married to small local business tycoon, Tsubasa Andou. Andou owns a couple of income generating establishments in this area. "

"And your point is?"

"My instincts tell me there's more to the story than what she's telling you."

"You told me she isn't Mikan."

"Obviously. We're seeing her tomorrow at her homecoming party. Sources have confirmed she was sent to a boarding school in Europe when she was eighteen. By the way, do you already have a date for tomorrow?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"A date?" What the hell did she mean by date?

"Stupid! Didn't you read the invitation? You're allowed to bring one guest." She rolled her eyes.

"And you already have one?" That would be an interesting piece of news to me. The Ice Queen going out on a date.

"Duh. I'm taking Tobita. Nogi is taking one of my best undercover associates, Sumire Shouda." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WHAT?" I almost spit out my wine.

"Well, my team will be there undercover. I have a gut feeling we'll need them."

"Can't you get one of your team to accompany me then?"

"I already have the best two and myself. Three is enough. Why don't you take that Harada girl?"

"I can't." I refuse to meet her eyes.

"Why not?" Her eyes sparkle with the information.

"I just can't." I knew she wouldn't let the matter drop though.

By this time, our conversation is halted as our food has arrived. We focus on eating and when the dinner is done, I ask the waitress to bill it to my hotel room. Imai stands up, glances at her watch and looks at me with a devious look in her eye.

"What now, Imai?" I knew enough about her to know that she has something working in her mind.

"We're going out." She leads me to the parking area and we hop aboard her purple 2003 Hummer that the valet brings to the front.

"Imai, this car is getting old and is too big for a petite woman like you. Have you no plans of getting a newer and probably perhaps a smaller car for yourself?" I inquired.

"No." She gave me a cold glare.

Imai was the queen of ice, even back during our childhood days, but she seemed to have a silent sentimental side to her. She would do just about anything if it was for something or someone she cared about. No one has called her out on it though.

She drives leisurely along Sunset Strip until we come along the familiar patch of road near Secrets. She pays Destiny the entrance fee and asks the waitress for a private balcony seating.

"What are we doing here Imai?"

"Getting your date." I knew she wouldn't let the matter drop.

She asks the waitress to get Cherry Blossom to accompany us after her performances for the night.

"Please tell her we have urgent business with her." Her tone is unusually sweet but authoritative to which the waitress nods at and immediately hustles over to the backstage area, Hotaru's AMEX Centurion card in hand.

We settle back and watch the performances and the waitress comes back with our drinks. She informs us that Cherry Blossom only has one more performance and she will be joining us for the rest of the evening after that.

Hotaru is busy observing Sakura intently and I let her. My mind is busy, cranking out possible scenarios of how she will react to my being here after not showing up for 3 nights. I didn't notice the performance end until I noticed her looking at me from the curtain.

"Thought I'd never see you again Hyuuga, did you miss me?" Sakura asked as she approached.

Her tone was teasing but her eyes were fiery. She was mad. She gripped my chin in her hand and was about to sit down on my lap when...

"Ehem" Hotaru cleared her throat to make her presence known and Sakura immediately went rigid, ram rod straight and stared at her. Then her face contorted in pain and she fainted. I barely had time to catch her in my arms and laid her down on the chaise lounge.

A few minutes pass by and Hotaru was able to get her to wake up with some smelling salts in her bag.

"Are you alright Ms. Harada?" She asked Sakura.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura looked at her with eyes full of wonder and surprisingly, tears.

"Idiot over here told me." Hotaru gestured with her thumb pointing over to me.

"Figures. Why are you here?" Sakura struggles to prop herself up with her hands and sits up, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks.

"Well, you see Ms. Harada, Idiot guy behind me needs a date to a formal dinner tomorrow, since he doesn't have any friends in this area, we were wondering if you could accompany him tomorrow night." Sakura looked confusedly back and forth from me to Imai.

It was just like Hotaru to just go straight to the point. I resisted the urge to smack her on the head for I knew she would get back at me with a more violent revenge.

"Why don't you accompany him and be his escort?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hotaru.

"Because I was also invited and I have my own date. Besides, I have no interest in idiot guy here, so don't worry, I'm not here as your competition like you initially thought. I'm here to help you." She smirked as Sakura blushed when she revealed what she was thinking. Hotaru could read people easily. It's one trait of hers that I actually wished I had.

"Oh. Okay. It's my day off tomorrow so I can join you guys. Is this like a fancy party or something? Is there any dress code?" It was then that I saw the evil glint in Hotaru's eyes.

"Hyuuga and I will accompany you tomorrow at ten in the morning to get you what you need. The dinner is at six. Hyuuga, of course will pay for the expenses of your clothing, make up, and accessories needed."

The plans are arranged and I sigh inwardly. Somehow, just the thought of seeing Mikan again is what is making me get through this.

* * *

 **SAKURA's POV**

It has been a very eventful evening, as far as I can say. When I first saw this person with Natsume, a memory suddenly flashed before my very eyes.

 _It was a sunny day, and I am at a playground surrounded by Sakura trees. I am on a swing, being pushed by a young boy with messy raven black hair and crimson eyes._

" _Higher Nat-chan!" I screamed at the boy pushing behind me._

" _Stop calling me that, Ichigo Kara or else I'll make you fly off the swing!" He glares at me but pushes the swing harder making my squeal resonate in the air._

" _Pervert"_

 _A long haired, blonde boy with cerulean eyes, holding a bunny rabbit approached us, along with a lavender eyed girl with a bored expression. She had a Gameboy in her hands and she looked at us as if annoyed that she had to come outside._

" _Ohayo Ru-chan! Who's your friend?" I asked the blonde boy._

" _Oh, this is our new neighbor Ho—" He barely finishes before the black haired girl smacked him in the head._

" _It is not your duty to introduce me to strangers bunny boy." My eyes widened like saucers at how violent this kid was._

My head was spinning and before I knew it, I had blacked out. This has only happened once before. Right after I was just found by Misaki. She found me passed out on the floor in her room when she came back after a gig. She had taken me immediately to a doctor and introduced me as her sister. We found out that I had Retrograde Amnesia. It was triggered by me hitting my head that day when I was shot which explained why I had no clue of who I was and why I was shot. I didn't tell Misaki of the vision I had back then though. I kept it my own secret so as not to worry her too much.

The doctor said I could regain my memories if I was exposed to places or people from my past but since Misaki had no idea and neither did I, we decided not to pursue it. Misaki was kind enough to take care of me and take me in. She was in New York at that time, but was travelling so she asked me to join her. She was a spectacular dancer which led us on a journey to Los Angeles. She had a cousin, Megane, who was working as a bartender in Secrets, then named Pete's Burlesque Lounge. Pete was the old sleazy owner whom Misaki paid to buy out the club and restructure and remodel everything with the help of Tsubasa, her boyfriend (now husband). She became my mentor, and she taught me everything she knew.

This woman looked exactly like that stoic girl in the memory, I just couldn't place her name, and neither did she introduce herself. Looks like I will have to ask her tomorrow. I realized Natsume looked a lot like that boy in the memory too. I wonder if they are part of my past or my brain is just screwing me with all these associations with the people I meet.

Just who am I? For the past seven years, I had given up on ever getting the answers to these questions. I was happy with my life here with Misaki. I loved who I am and I didn't want to change that.

I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep and wake up to find myself running late. I had agreed to meet Natsume and the other woman in front of Secrets at ten o clock. It was nine in the morning now. I rushed over to the club to find the woman and Natsume in front of a purple Hummer. These people are definitely way out of my league.

The woman dragged me all across Rodeo Drive, in the upscale stores of Prada, Versace, Valentino, Christian Dior, Roberto Cavalli, and Jimmy Choo. She even dragged me to Agent Provocateur to buy lingerie! All these for just one night. Natsume looked bored going into the first hour and was busy on his phone most of the time while the woman was busy picking out outfits and directing me towards the changing room. When she was satisfied, she handed the items to the attendant to bring to the counter and told them to find Natsume and have him pay for the item. It was all done in a repeated cycle for every store that a purchase was made.

Natsume takes us to Spago for lunch and the renowned Wolfgang Puck is there to greet us and serve us the food personally alongside an army of waiters and waitresses. The woman and the chef chat like longtime friends and I am sitting there just starstruck and amazed. When being asked about the food, I suddenly said something that made both the woman and Natsume look up from their menus. I recalled a similar setting somewhere in the recesses of my mind.

 _I am sitting with the crimson eyed boy and a bored looking lavender eyed girl at a restaurant with our nannies at a different table. The boy and I were arguing over what to order when the other girl suddenly piped up that she wanted seafood._

I turned to her and said "Hotaru, You like seafood don't you? Your favorite is crab."

Both of them dropped their menus and stared at me as if I was crazy. I looked panicked as I realized I had said it out loud but the woman made a quick recovery.

"Good guess. But tell me one thing" She said.

"Uhm—sure?" I was feeling fairly hesitant.

"How did you know my name? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you that. Much more my choice of food." She looked me straight in the eye and I told her the truth.

"I- I don't really know. Maybe I heard him call you that or something?" I scratched my head.

The lunch continued without any further incidents and the woman dragged me to a salon to get pampered. She shooed Natsume away and said she will take care of it and bill him so he left reluctantly, calling someone to pick him up since we went to Rodeo Drive in Hotaru's hummer.

The whole afternoon was spent with stylists and make-up artists fussing over me and my hair. When I was done, they took over Hotaru and then we left to change. Hotaru took me to her house and boy, was it huge! It was like a freaking multi-million dollar mansion, which, thinking about it now, must have cost that much.

I wore the lingerie from Agent Provocateur, a basque that is long lined and crafted in super sheer nude tulle decorated with intricate red floral French embroidery. The bra is a quarter cup, barely covering my ample bosom and the waistband is silk bound. A red bow and silk straps are connected via garter belt as I put on nude colored stockings. I put on the dress she picked out for me, a red low V-cut Valentino dress with a short front and long skirt at the back. It had an asymmetrical cut, ruffles in the lining and showed off my cleavage and legs. I stepped into the black open toe Jimmy Choo stilettos that she got me.

My hair was curled just at the bottom and my make-up was minimal unlike what I'm used to at the club. Just a hint of smoky eye shadow, a pale pink on my lips, and a light pink blush on my cheeks. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. I looked like a totally different person.

Natsume and Hotaru's date pick us up and we ride a limousine to the venue which is the Ritz-Carlton

"You look amazing." Natsume complimented me and I blushed.

We take the elevator to the 23rd floor where the Club Lounge is. There are just few in attendance but most are Japanese like us. We walk around the lounge and I look out the window where a panoramic view of Los Angeles takes my breath away. Natsume had me on his arm and he introduced me to the people in attendance as his date. He turns as someone calls him and I see a blonde man with a sexy woman with curly green hair.

The blonde is shocked to see me on Natsume's arms. He was the guy Natsume was with at the club that first night. He looked familiar to me as well. This is all so strange. I remembered the blonde boy with the rabbit and he looked just like this guy, well, of course older.

"Ruka, Sumire, this is my date, Sakura Harada. Sakura, this is my best friend Ruka Nogi and his date for tonight, Sumire Shouda." He gestured towards the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two" I said as I shook their hands. Sumire smiled at me as she shook my hand while Ruka was silent. He finally spoke up, asking Natsume for a moment alone. Hotaru and her date, whom she introduces as Yuu Tobita, join us and we engaged in small talk until Natsume and Ruka join us.

A blonde man appears to the front of the room where a small podium is placed and addresses the room. He looked familiar too. I just couldn't place him. This situation just keeps getting weirder.

"Good evening everybody. Thank you for taking the time to attend my niece's homecoming. My name is Kazumi Yukihira as all of you know, and my brother Rei will be joining us shortly. Please enjoy the refreshments being offered for the meantime."

A variety of hors d'oeuvres and appetizers are being circulated by servers along with glasses of champagnes and wines. I survey the scene around me and never in a million years had I thought I would one day be up here in this fine hotel with all these rich people. Natsume excuses himself to talk to an acquaintance across the room and I stand near the window to once again lay my eyes on the darkening night sky, stars twinkling above the ocean view of L.A.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn around to see a pale skinned man with long black hair and black eyes. He's scary looking and I shiver at the coldness of his touch.

"Hello my dear, you look familiar but I'm afraid your name has slipped my mind." He said with a leery smile.

"Sa-sakura Harada." I held out my hand to shake his but someone interrupts before he can introduce himself.

"Rei." A voice behind him called out, making us both turn in that direction.

"Ah, Natsume Hyuuga, it's great that you are here for your much awaited reunion with my niece." Something in me felt heavy as I heard the words.

"Please get your hands off my date." Natsume glared at the person he called Rei.

"Oh my, alright, I didn't know, my apologies." Rei took my hand and kissed it as he stepped away from me.

"Rei Serio, co-host of this small party my dear. Please enjoy yourself." He said as he walked away.

I am shivering a bit but I am unsure if it was due to the airconditioning or to the fact that that man was scary.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Natsume guides me over to a chair and makes me sit to catch my breath. He asks a passing waiter to bring us a glass of water. I feel a sharp pain inside my head as my vision is spinning and once again, a memory invades my blank mind.

 _I am in the back of the car, sobbing as I look at the boy with the crimson eyes left behind._

" _No need to cry now my dear, you will lead a brand new life in America with me." The man at the front seat had said._

The voice in that memory was similar to Rei Serio's. My knees are shaking and I place my head in my hands. What in the world have I gotten myself into? Is it coincidence that almost everyone I meet at this party is giving me a flashback of memories? Am I linked to this kind of life? Who exactly am I?

Natsume hands me the glass of water and waits until I feel better before taking my arm and linking it to his. He guides me across the room to our table as the hosts Rei and the other guy that introduced himself as Kazumi stood at the podium.

"Everyone, again thank you for coming, despite the short notice. I know everyone is excited to see our niece again after all this time. We now present to you, the heir to Yukihira Corps International, our beloved niece, Mikan Yukihira."

A brunette steps out of the entryway with her arm linked to a handsome guy with red hair. She is wearing a simple silver low cut dress with a high slit in the front. Her hair is up in a chignon and her neck is decorated with a sparkling diamond necklace that matches the teardrop earrings on her ears. She walks gracefully and the man beside her leads to the podium. He stands respectfully behind her as she stands in front of the crowd.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Mikan Yukihira. Thank you for coming tonight for my homecoming. I wish to introduce you to my escort for tonight, my best friend and heir to Mori Universal Pictures, Reo Mori." She gestures to the man beside her and he steps up to take a bow.

I glance at Natsume beside me and I can see his crestfallen expression. I don't know what possessed me to do so but I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I see him look away from the couple at the podium, and gaze at the window near our table, his mind lost in his own thoughts.

"I hope to talk to each and everyone as the night goes by, but for now, please enjoy the sumptous dinner prepared for us." Mikan Yukihira walks off the stage and joins her uncles at their table. I looked at the table and I can see Rei Serio intently looking at me. I suddenly feel something I knew I rarely felt in my life. Absolute Fear.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **I bet you guys can also tell who Sakura Harada really is and I'm pretty sure you all have questions XD**

 **Stay tuned to know more and get the answers!**

* * *

 **The Midnight Crier -** You got it right! Retrograde Amnesia. (it's a bit cliche, but it is essential to the story) :D

 **Anilissa -** They really aren't the same. and LOL'd about your comment with Misaki losing a good paying customer haha but he came back though. :)

 **Nikinora96 -** This chapter should explain part of it. not all of it though,, that would be anticlimatic hehe

 **RavenAcA3 -** Nope, not two different personalities, but two different people. Hope you like this chappie :D

* * *

 **It's been a really long chapter so I wont say anything more..**

 **Thanks to all who followed and favorite this story and my works and myself too :D**

 **Advisory: The Guy Next Door is next in line for update then Delicious Taboo.. so stay tuned!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Secret Place

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN!**

 **ENjoy this Chapter!**

 **Text in** _italics_ **means it's a flashback.**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _A brunette steps out of the entryway with her arm linked to a handsome guy with red hair. She is wearing a simple silver low cut dress with a high slit in the front. Her hair is up in a chignon and her neck is decorated with a sparkling diamond necklace that matches the teardrop earrings on her ears. She walks gracefully and the man beside her leads to the podium. He stands respectfully behind her as she stands in front of the crowd._

 _"Good evening everyone, my name is Mikan Yukihira. Thank you for coming tonight for my homecoming. I wish to introduce you to my escort for tonight, my best friend and heir to Mori Universal Pictures, Reo Mori." She gestures to the man beside her and he steps up to take a bow._

 _I glance at Natsume beside me and I can see his crestfallen expression. I don't know what possessed me to do so but I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I see him look away from the couple at the podium, and gaze at the window near our table, his mind lost in his own thoughts._

 _"I hope to talk to each and everyone as the night goes by, but for now, please enjoy the sumptous dinner prepared for us." Mikan Yukihira walks off the stage and joins her uncles at their table. I looked at the table and I can see Rei Serio intently looking at me. I suddenly feel something I knew I rarely felt in my life. Absolute Fear._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: HER SECRET PLACE**

 **HOTARU's POV**

I observe from a safe distance as I take notice of Rei Serio's sudden approach to Sakura Harada. He seems to have taken an interest in this no-name girl who has intrigued Natsume as well. I myself cannot deny that her history seems somewhat suspicious. This woman's aura is one of sophistication, despite having no wealthy background, she carries herself with elegance and class, something that cannot be mastered by someone of limited income. Although her sister married into a family that has lived in comfort, Misaki Harada was a woman who made her living initially off the streets. She had that street-smart vibe that although Sakura may have picked up from, there was no denying this woman was entirely different from her sister's upbringing. Not to mention that they looked nothing alike.

Tobita had looked into the family background, Misaki was a splitting image of her mother and father. Sakura was nowhere in the mix. Given she was diagnosed with Retrograde Amnesia, There is something that is not locking in this puzzle. And I intend to find that out.

I had procured a sample of her hair, complete with hair follicle from the salon. Pretending to see a strand of gray hair on her head, I told her I would take it out for her, but instead of throwing it away like I said I would, I put it in a Ziploc bag and handed it over to Nonoko's team to process a DNA test. It would take a couple of days for the result. And then a week or so to run a comparison on the database. Something tells me this week will be interesting for everybody.

I was about to signal Shouda who was watching the exchange in the direction that I am looking at to intervene and save the trembling brunette from Serio when Natsume did it himself anyway. Taking my seat instead, I await the reveal that all of us have been looking forward to this evening.

Mikan Yukihira is introduced along with her escort for the night, Reo Mouri. Interesting, the playboy actor and heir of Mori Universal Pictures is Mikan's new best friend. No doubt, Mori is very charming and from the general female population's point of view (except myself for I have extremely high standards), handsome, there is more to him that is a lot less to be desired. He is a well known playboy, and sexist. He treats women like toys and discards them for the next best thing that comes his way, then it is on to a vicious cycle.

I observe Hyuuga's expression and see that his fists are clenched, head down, eyes covered by his bangs. His signature 'seething' look. What surprised me is what Sakura did next. She held onto his hand, unclenched his fingers one by one and held it. She looked at him shyly but then she intertwined her fingers with his and it seemed to calm him down. He looked at the window and she just sat there, her hand in his and let him be. This did not go unnoticed by the other people at our table comprised of Nogi, Tobita and Shouda, who declined to comment and pretended not to see.

Dinner came and went, and now Mikan makes the rounds towards the guests with Mori at her side. She is graceful, as expected from someone that just came out of boarding school and she approaches us with a small smile. We stand up in her presence and give a bow, and she bows back. I use this time to observe her. Brown hair, hazel eyes, nothing out of the ordinary. Her personality though, seems to differ a bit. She is no longer the loud rambunctious girl that Nogi, Hyuuga and I knew. She is now a reserved and meek with no hint of recognition in her hazel eyes, which Hyuuga, ever the idiot that he is, dares to call out.

"What happened to you Mikan? You never wrote back anymore."

"Uhm.. I am sorry Hyuuga-san, things just got hectic when I got here."

"Hyuuga-san? When did you ever start calling me with honorifics?"

The conversation was cut short by Nogi who welcomed Mikan with a glaring look at Hyuuga.

"Apologies Yukihira-san, Natsume is just a bit shocked right now. He missed your absence for quite a while, we were all best friends before you left after all." He gestured to me, Hyuuga and himself.

"Oh but it was such a long time ago, I am sorry everybody, for forgetting such an important detail. Gomen'nasai."

Hyuuga mumbles an undecipherable acceptance of her apology and she seems to be upset that she has caused this and offers something that makes us all gape at her.

"Why don't we dance, Hyuuga-san, let me make it up to you."

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

What in the world has happened to Mikan? It's like she's a completely different person. She barely recognizes Ruka, Hotaru or myself? What am I thinking? Did I really hope we would just pick up where we left off after fifteen years of not seeing each other? Of no communication? Hotaru was right. I am an idiot. Not that I would ever admit it to her.

Hotaru nudges me and I look up at Mikan staring at me with her hand outstretched.

"She asked you to dance, baka." Hotaru whispered in my ear.

I stood up and took Mikan's hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor. We sway awkwardly to the music wafting in through the speakers, her hands around my neck and mine around her waist. I have been waiting for this moment for fifteen damned years and now I can't think of anything to say to her after my initial outburst at the table.

She also refuses to look me in the eye.. She feels so divergent now. It's confusing me.

"Hyuuga-san." I turn my head to look at her and see no resemblance to my best friend from long ago.

"Stop calling me that Mikan. I would prefer you call me by that stupid nickname you always did back then than that."

"Uhm-" I see a look of panic in her eyes and before I could say anything else, the music stopped and Kazumi comes to the podium to make an announcement.

"As my niece and her childhood friend, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga has started the dancing, I welcome you all to join them on the dance floor. Tango lovers, please, take the floor." He smiled and went back to his table to continue with his earlier conversation. People join us on the dance floor, interrupting our solitude and I am surprised to find myself in a line, next to Mori, Ruka, Yuu and a couple other guests. The women are lined up in front of us, Mikan, Sakura, Hotaru (wow, i didn't know she could dance), Shouda, and a few more ladies.

The soft and sensual strings of tango start off and we approach our partners then bow.

 ****SONG PLAYING: BUST YOUR WINDOWS ****

Mikan places a soft arm around my shoulder and the other in my hand as I pull her close to me in a loose but firm embrace. I look to the side and I see Sakura in the arms of Mori who seemed to be trying to charm the pants off of her. I don't know why I felt the way I did, considering I had Mikan in my arms, but I felt angry at seeing her dance with Reo. It was a good thing my mom had sent me to take dance lessons at some point in my life cause I could then do it without having to think too much. My body moved on its own accord, leading Mikan on the dance floor with the steps automatically while my eyes were on the pair beside us.

 ** _~I bust the windows out your car~_**

 ** _~And no it didn't mend my broken heart~_**

 ** _~I'll probably always have these ugly scars~_**

 ** _~But right now I don't care about that part~_**

My jaw tightened as I saw Reo hold Sakura close to him, face just inches away from each other. The dance called for sexy and confident and Sakura was the epitome of all that amongst the women dancing. She had her head held high and her face was serious with concentration whilst her body language showed that she was enjoying the seductive play of the dance.

 ** _~I bust the windows out your car~_**

 ** _~After I saw you laying next to her~_**

 ** _~I didn't wanna but I took my turn~_**

 ** _~I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn~_**

Her skirt flared as Reo spun her away and pulled her back in his arms, dipping head and torso low while she extended a long creamy leg, clad in her stockings in the air then wrapped it around Reo's leg as he slowly brought her back up and then twirled her around only to be caught back again in his embrace.

 ** _~I must admit it helped a little bit~_**

 ** _~To think of how you'd feel when you saw it~_**

 ** _~I didn't know that I had that much strength~_**

 ** _~But I'm glad you'll see what happens when~_**

This overwhelming feeling of possessiveness came over me and I expertly maneuvered Mikan over to where they were. Spinning her and carrying her as she just followed my lead. I spun her over to Reo at the same time Sakura was spun over to my side and I grabbed her hand. Mikan looked surprised that I let go of her but Reo was quick enough to get the drift and took her hand as Sakura instinctively held onto mine and giggled as I pulled her close.

 ** _~You see you can't just play with people's feelings~_**

 ** _~Tell them you love them and don't mean it~_**

 ** _~You'll probably say that it was juvenile~_**

 ** _~But I think that I deserve to smile_** ~

"It's about time" She whispered in my ear as she tightened her hold on me and we danced. She placed her hand on my chest and walked forward as I took two steps backward, then placed my hands on her waist and hoisted her up on my shoulders as she held her pose and I spun her around. I gently lowered her down to the ground, her back to me as she ran her hands across her body and I swiveled her to face me.

We continued to dance with the rest being ignored. She matched my lead, step by step, turn by turn, with all the flare of a professional tango dancer could. I caught her everytime I threw her in the air and we ended the dance with her my arms, her left leg around mine, her right leg extended up in the air, my face just hovering inches above hers. I was about to close the gap when the loud round of applause brought me back down from the high that I had just dancing with Sakura.

She blushed as we noticed we were the only pair on the dance floor. We took a bow and I whispered quietly into her ear.

"Let's get out of here."

With a cursory nod to Imai and Ruka, and without as much as a glance to Mikan and the hosts of this damned party, I led Sakura over to the elevators and as the doors closed, I pinned her to the side and leaned in to give her a kiss.

* * *

 **HOTARU's POV**

Natsume's departure with Sakura Harada gives me the distraction I needed to pull of my plan. The moment that Mikan came to our table and spoke with us, I realized something was definitely off. I had discreetly contacted Anna, one of our undercover agents and minutes later, she has joined the crowd of servers and waitresses. I fiddled with my earring and twisted it, opening my line to Anna and began to give her instructions.

"I need something that Mikan has touched, preferrably her water glass." I watched across the room as she nods and heads towards the hosts' table that Mikan is sitting in.

As the guests eyes were on the retreating figure of Natsume and Sakura, Anna expertly knocks over Mikan's water glass with her gloved hand, making sure to catch it before anything spills. I see her feign an embarrassed apology and offer to swap it with a new glass which Mikan graciously accepts. She heads out to the hidden door of the kitchen and I know she will be taking off for the laboratory.

"Good job Anna, let Nonoko do the usual tests on that too and run the results through the database." I whispered as I turned off the comms unit.

"Found something interesting, Hotaru?" Yuu, who was on the line the whole time, approaches me.

I just nod at him. Yes, something in my gut tells me this is the start of an interesting chain of events.

* * *

 **SAKURA's POV**

"Let's get out of here." He said.

Before I can catch my breath after that dancing, to which I didn't know I was even capable of, I felt myself being pulled away from the crowd and into the elevator. My mind is racing as Natsume pins me to the wall and leans in for a kiss, before he can do so however, I place my fingers on his lips to stop him. As much as I want to kiss him, I feel like he is acting impulsively.

No one could deny the hurt in his eyes when the guest of honor at the party clearly stated she didn't remember him anymore. And the hurt was again evidenced as he pulled away from me sharply when I stopped him from kissing me.

He stood opposite me in this luxurious elevator, his eyes dull and avoiding my gaze. When the elevator chime announced our arrival at the lobby I took his hand and led him to the conceirge to make a call. A quick call to Tsubasa is made, and minutes later, a car arrives for us.

He remains silent and distant as he opens the car door for me. An awkward silence of the thirty minute ride hangs in the air. As I see the familiar scenery drawing near, he looks at me puzzled, as I lean down and take off my heels. The driver announces our arrival and I quietly thank him.

"Where are we, Sakura?" He finally asks as the car pulls away to find a parking spot.

"Venice Beach." I grabbed his hand and led him towards the seashore, bare of any people as the dark of the night surrounds the place.

"What are we doing here?" He actually posed a valid question. We looked out of place as we were dressed in formal attire in this beach setting. We were walking along the shoreline.

"You wanted to get out of that place, what better place to escape to than the beach?" I grinned at him.

"Why here?'

"Well for starters, nobody will think about finding you here. Second, this is my favorite place to go to and think."

"You come here alone in the nighttime? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"I've been coming here for awhile now, whenever I want to just escape the hustle and bustle of the Strip. It's peaceful here." I fanned my dress underneath me for us to be able to sit and not get sand everywhere underneath my clothes.

I patted the sand next to me and he let out a long sigh and sat down. We stayed in silence for a few minutes, I closed my eyes, just feeling the salty sea air breezing through and the soft sound of the waves kissing the shore.

"Thank you." He suddenly spoke. I could feel his gaze on me, so I turned to look at him.

"You're welcome." I don't understand this feeling. I didn't even know the guy very well yet here I am taking him to my sanctuary. Not even Misaki knew I went here. It was my secret. And something in me felt like I needed to let Natsume Hyuuga in on it.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." I told him.

"My mother enrolled me in dance lessons when I was fifteen. Said it was part of my duty as an heir." I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how I did it myself. I mean, you know I dance, but I never took any formal ballroom dances." Dancing with him just felt natural as breathing. But I didn't tell him that. I looked at the night sky, decorated with stars and memories come flashing again in to my mind.

 _I am on a rooftop with the crimson eyed boy and we were laying there, just staring at the stars. He had my hand clasped tightly on his._

 _"Nat-chan? Do you think my parents are in heaven?"_

 _"They are, Ichigo Kara."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I just do. Look over there, see those two bright stars together?" he pointed towards two shining stars away from the cluster scattered in the dark night sky. I nodded at him._

 _"It's your Mom and Dad, looking down at you from heaven."_

I found the same two stars in the night sky and laid back on the sand. He lays down next to me and that familiar feeling of safety and security in my memory overtakes my body as he intertwines his fingers in mine. We lay there, wordlessly, just embracing the peace and silence that surrounds us. I wanted to tell him how I felt whenever I was around him, but I felt like it wasn't the time. For now, it would have to be my own little secret.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Subarashi Shigoto minna-san! All of you got it right.**

 **Sakura Harada is Mikan-chan! But the question remains, who is the woman pretending to be Mikan, and why? And how will (fake) Mikan's appearance now affect the story between Sakura (real Mikan) and Natsume?**

 **Sakura keeps on getting these visions and flashbacks, but will she tell anyone what she sees? Will her memory return?**

 **Hotaru is making a move, but can she uncover the truth without imposing danger to herself?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Song used in the chapter is not mine, never will be. It's Jazmine Sullivan's "Bust Your Windows" and the dance part is inspired by STEP UP 3D's Broken Tango scene ;)**

* * *

 **So pretty much the reviews I received have pointed Luna to be the fake Mikan, but is she really? I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep you guys in the dark for a while longer.**

 **KitsuneSenpai18, Anilissa, RavenAcA3, and Nikinora 96 -** just hang on for a while longer guys, we'll get to that reveal soon.

* * *

 **Thanks to all who followed and favorite this story and my works and myself too :D**

 **Advisory: The Guy Next Door is next in line for update then Delicious Taboo.. so stay tuned!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: The Forgotten Past

**I'm back with an update minna-san!**

 **So we'll take a look a bit into the past this time around. Let's see what this chappie reveals, shall we?**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I looked at the night sky, decorated with stars and memories come flashing again in my mind._

 _I am on a rooftop with the crimson eyed boy and we were laying there, just staring at the stars. He had my hand clasped tightly on his._

" _Nat-chan?" Do you think my parents are in heaven?"_

" _They are Ichigo-Kara."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I just do. Look over there, see those two bright stars together?" He pointed towards two shining stars away from the cluster scattered in the dark night sky. I nodded at him._

" _It's your Mom and Dad, looking down at you from heaven."_

 _I found the same two stars in the night sky and laid back on the sand. He lays down next to me and that familiar feeling of safety and security in my memory overtakes my body as he intertwines his fingers in mine. We lay there, wordlessly, just embracing the peace and silence that surrounds us. I wanted to tell him how I felt whenever I was around him, but I felt like it wasn't the time. For now, it would have to be my own little secret._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: THE FORGOTTEN PAST**

 **FIFTEEN YEARS AGO:**

The ten year old brunette sobs silently in the back of the car as her new guardian berates her from the front seat.

"No need to cry now my dear, you will lead a brand new life in America with me." Rei said without sympathy for the fragile little child.

She sullenly follows him and boards the private plane awaiting for them on the tarmac. Her belongings are loaded and as they fasten their seatbelts, she gets an overwhelming sense of fear that would not go away. They left Tokyo at 5:30PM on a Wednesday and Mikan is confused with the time difference when they reach New York in the wee hours of the dawn, still on Wednesday (New York time).

Her new guardian leads them to her new dwelling place. It was the luxurious Dome Penthouse at the legendary Plaza located at 1 Central Park South. It had 4 large bedrooms, a library, a study for her uncle, and was on the 18th and 19th floor with a remarkable unobstructed view of Central Park. It featured modern conveniences with a match of Victorian era furniture. But despite all this grandeur, it was only a house to her.

Her home was in Japan. Her home was back with her friends who felt more like family than this man would ever be. She did not feel any warmth from this man since she met him and she cried herself to sleep in her new bed. When she woke up it was already three in the afternoon and her stomach grumbled, announcing the need of her body for food. She realized she had not eaten anything since lunchtime at Natsume's house before she left. She put on her slippers and left her room in search of the kitchen.

Due to her distress earlier and the onset of jet lag in her system, she was not familiar with the place and got lost in her journey to find food. Doing what she does best, she lay down on the carpet, sobbing until she was brought to her feet by a nice looking woman.

"Are you alright my child?" The beautiful woman asked her. She had wavy black hair, secured on her head with hairpins and green eyes filled with warmth and mirth.

Mikan could only shake her head, rendered speechless by the beauty of the woman before her.

"You must be Mikan-chan, eh?" The woman sensed the child's fear and tried to make her feel at ease by stroking her hair gently. She received a timid nod from the trembling girl who had tear stains on her cheeks.

"My name is Himemiya, I am the head of your uncle's staff here in New York, and you may call me Hi-sama. I believe you haven't eaten yet since your departure from Japan, shall we head on over to the dining room?" She ushered the small tongue-tied girl in the direction of the dining hall where a couple of maids were busy chatting.

"Yuri, please have the cook prepare some food for Mikan-chan." She asked one of the maids as she led Mikan to a seat at the table.

The food arrived after a short while and Hi-sama left Mikan to fill her stomach while she looked over the maids and their duties. When she came back, Mikan had just finished eating and was looking around the room in wonder.

"Mikan-chan, you look so much like your mother." Her words caught the interest of the little girl and for the first time, Mikan spoke to her.

"You knew my mama?" the young girl's eyes were brimming with tears in the corner as she suddenly missed the mother she had lost.

"Yes, of course. They would stay here whenever they come to New York. Your mother was a very kind woman. You must miss her very much." The older woman wiped the tears away from the corner of the young one's eyes and she regaled Mikan with stories from when her mother and father were young. Hi-sama didn't look it but she was the caretaker of this place since Yuka had married Izumi when she was in her twenties. She is currently in her late forties but looked like she was just approaching thirty.

Hi-sama became a mother to Mikan. She made it her duty to watch over Mikan and soon enough became the young girl's confidant. Mikan shared her joys and sorrows with Hi-sama. She rarely saw her uncle Rei and whenever he was around, he never made an effort to get to know the young girl.

* * *

When Mikan was thirteen, Hi-sama found her sobbing in her bed one afternoon.

"What's wrong Mikan-no-Kimi?" it was the nickname Hi-sama gave Mikan when she found that the young girl was fond of mandarins.

"I miss my friends. They have not written to me even once. I've sent them letters but have received no responses at all." The small girl sobbed in her confidant's arms.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry to hear that." Hi-sama consoled the distraught teenager in her arms.

Mikan's demeanor worsened in the next few months. She initially became distant and isolated. Not even Hi-sama could get through to her. With the onset of puberty and hormonal changes, she then became rebellious. She would come home late and when reprimanded by her uncle, she began to fight back. She got involved with the delinquents that attended her school. She skipped her classes and failed them. Hi-sama would get called to the principal's office often to apologize for her ward's behavior.

Every day Hi-sama struggled to reach Mikan but she had reached the point of no return. No one could break down the walls she had put up. And one night, when she was eighteen, she had simply up and left, with just the clothes on her back, her passport and two thousand dollars in her pocket. No letter, no explanation as to why she decided to abandon the luxurious life being a Yukihira offered.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

It was another typical day for me. Boring, useless, and exhausting. I wake up, shower, skip breakfast, pretend to go to school, hang out in Central Park or wherever with Shizune and Hajime, arrive in time for dinner, get scolded, yelled at and even grounded by Uncle Rei, then go to bed. Same shitty cycle day after day. What made tonight special is that I finally got my fake ID and Shizune and Hajime are going to take me clubbing! Shizune Yamanouchi is my senpai at school. She's a year older than me and Hajime Yakumo is her boyfriend.

I lay down the outfits I am considering for tonight. I put on the crop top with leather pants and my combat boots. I pull my hoodie over my head and sneak quietly towards my secret exit. I crept around the corner of Uncle Rei's study and was about to stealthily move across the hall when I heard him mention my name. Curiosity got the best of me and I crept towards the slightly open door of the study.

"Mikan is becoming a nuisance." I could see Uncle Rei pacing the study as an unknown figure sits on his couch hidden from view.

"What are you going to do about her?" The voice was sickeningly sweet and high pitched. It was his girlfriend, Luna Koizumi.

"We need to get rid of her somehow."

"That's not gonna be easy dear. One, she's a feisty little brat who won't go down without a fight. Secondly, Kazumi will put you in jail if he ever finds out that you are planning to kill the rightful heir to the Yukihira empire. Third, all the hard work you've put into the company will go down the drain."

"If we get rid of her in a clean way, Kazumi has no choice but to leave the company to me when he dies, and of course, once we produce an heir, the company is as good as ours." He laughed, the sound bringing shivers to my body.

"So, this needs to be planned meticulously and I can help you with that." I see Luna stand up from her position and kiss Rei. His hands roam her body freely and I can't help but gag. I slumped on the floor, frozen, feeling sick to my stomach as they continue undressing each other, not knowing I heard everything. My head is spinning with the conversation that I accidentally eavesdropped on.

Luna's gross and loud moaning brought me back to reality and I realized I had to act fast. I crept back slowly to my room and sent a quick text to Shizune and Hajime. I changed my clothes and grabbed my passport and savings. I need to go to uncle Kazumi and tell him what I heard. I haven't seen him in years now, since he was too busy in Japan, managing the company, but he is my only hope. I didn't have a clue where he lived but I knew people who would. People I tried my best to forget for the past eight years.

I made my way out of the house swiftly and soundlessly. I jogged down the street and entered Central Park. Shizune and Hajime wait for me at our meeting place and I tell them what's going on. Shizune looks nervous and Hajime keeps on fidgeting as I recount the conversation I'd overheard.

"I need to get to Japan and fast." I waved my passport in the air and both of them looked dumbstruck. They started to talk amongst themselves as I checked my money was still in my pocket. I had brought enough to purchase a ticket and a little bit of extra for my personal expenses.

"There aren't any flights leaving at this time of night Mikan-chan." Shizune told me. "The earliest leaves at 9:15 in the morning tomorrow."

"Why don't you bunk over at our place and we'll take you to JFK Airport early tomorrow." Hajime offered. I nodded and we headed over to their house.

Shizune gave me a blanket and I settled myself on the couch. My mind was awake but I closed my eyes, trying to calm my adrenaline filled body. I felt someone pace the living room a couple of times, probably Shizune going to the bathroom or something. I feigned being asleep when I heard their low voices in the dining room just a few meters away.

"Is she asleep?" Hajime asked.

"Yes. I checked." Shizune responded.

"We can't take her to JFK tomorrow Shizune, Serio will have our heads." My heartbeat is racing.

"We can't just let her die in her uncle's hands Hajime." They were in it all along.

"Would you rather we die?" Hajime sounded annoyed and Shizune stayed silent.

They shuffled into their room. I gave them an hour and I silently made my way out of the apartment. It looked like I would have to find a way to Japan on my own. Surely Hajime has contacted Uncle Rei and informed him that I was with them. I was about a block away when I realized Shizune had my passport and money in her bag. She had offered to keep it safe when we were on the way to their place. I turned back to the apartment but forgot that I had locked the door behind me. Cursing myself, I had to jimmy the lock, praying all the while that they didn't wake up because of it. When I got inside, I felt relieved to see the bag lying on the coffee table. Just as I was about to reach in, I heard Hajime shout from behind me. I grabbed the bag and bolted as fast as I could, not minding where I was heading. I blindly turned into alleyways when I heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in my leg. I tripped on trash scattered in the alley as I realized the bastard had shot me. And before I knew it, I was falling to the ground fast.

* * *

Shizune approached the half-unconscious girl lying in the alleyway. She took her bag carefully from the girl's hands.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan. It's safer for you this way." She gave Mikan a couple of blows to the head, knocking her unconscious and then stood up and walked away.

"Is she dead?" Hajime asked as she got back into the apartment. He had stopped running after Mikan after he shot her. He knew she would bleed out eventually. He sent Shizune after the girl since she could run faster than him to make sure Mikan would never return. He had thought of an idea that would make him rich, but for it to work, Mikan would need to be eliminated.

"Yes. I made sure of it."

Shizune couldn't sleep well that night. She only prayed that Mikan survived and if she did, she hoped she would never come back into Rei Serio's nefarious and malevolent grasp. Somehow, the Gods heard her prayer because at that very moment in the dim alleyway, Misaki Harada stumbled upon the wounded brunette and took her in.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Soooooo, the past is now revealed, but the question still remains. Who is the pretender?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **michan-natsu -** Thank you for loving it! Here ya go! :)

 **Anilissa –** Hang on just a few more chapters, the reveal will be soon.

 **Purple Pearls Turned Black -** Wow! Omigosh! Thank you so much for your compliment. It made my day! And don't worry, I'm not a fan of some story cliché's so that's definitely never going to happen. :) Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to follow XD

 **miamu-chan -** She may or may not be. It depends ;)

 **RavenAcA3 –** Hey Ally-chan! Yeah wait a few more chapters and it will be unveiled soon ;) And thank you. I did think of a sex scene but I didn't really think it was fitting for the story so I went with the intimate, non-sexual scene lol :D

* * *

 **ADVISORY: Delicious Taboo was updated roughly 5 hours ago so you might wanna head on over there and see what the latest chapter contains. XD**

 **The Guy Next Door will be updated next.**

 **Again, I know you all know I am grateful for the follows, favorites and specially the reviews. XD**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Forget About Me

**Ohayo minna-san! Sorry for taking awhile to update..**

 **Real life keeps getting in the way :(**

 **Anyways, please do enjoy this chapter**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Shizune approached the half-unconscious girl lying in the alleyway. She took her bag carefully from the girl's hands._

 _"I'm sorry Mikan-chan. It's safer for you this way." She gave Mikan a couple of blows to the head, knocking her unconscious and then stood up and walked away._

 _"Is she dead?" Hajime asked as she got back into the apartment. He had stopped running after Mikan after he shot her. He knew she would bleed out eventually. He sent Shizune after the girl since she could run faster than him to make sure Mikan would never return. He had thought of an idea that would make him rich, but for it to work, Mikan would need to be eliminated._

 _"Yes. I made sure of it."_

 _Shizune couldn't sleep well that night. She only prayed that Mikan survived and if she did, she hoped she would never come back into Rei Serio's nefarious and malevolent grasp. Somehow, the Gods heard her prayer because at that very moment in the dim alleyway, Misaki Harada stumbled upon the wounded brunette and took her in._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME**

He woke up startled on an unfamiliar bed. It was still dark outside and only a few stars now decorated the night sky. A small digital clock on the bedside informed him that it was only 2 in the morning. He was still in the tux he wore last night sans jacket which hung on a chair by the bedside.

He remembered being at the seaside with her, fingers weaved together like a basket, lying on the sand. He was at peace when he was with her, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something only one person had ever made him feel.

'But it's impossible.' He thought. For that one person was someone different. Mikan walked back into their lives after being away for fifteen years yet she was now completely disparate. She wasn't the bubbly, cacophonous, clingy girl he used to know and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sakura's voice floated from the open balcony door.

He appraised her as he joined her on the balcony. She was clad in an oversized shirt that hung on her until mid-thigh and fluffy teddy bear slippers. She raised her head as he leaned on the rail next to her.

"Did we do something-?" The heavy implication of the question was not lost on her as he found himself unable to finish the query.

"Oh… no,no,no." She laughed. "You fell asleep on the sand, and I didn't know where to take you, so I took you to my apartment. It's just a couple of blocks from the beach."

"Oh. Sorry to be a bother." He scratched his head.

"Don't worry, the driver helped me." She gave him a cheeky wink.

They couldn't find anything else to say so they just stayed like that for a while. Each deep in their own thoughts. Once or twice, Sakura turned to look at him and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then quickly shook her head, as if dismissing the thought.

"What is it?" He finally prodded.

"I just feel like.." She looked at Natsume, her honey gold eyes thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"Like, I know you. Well, obviously I do know you, but, oh I don't know. I feel like I've known you all my life. As cliché as that may sound." She laughed nervously.

"I can understand that. When I first saw you, I thought –" Natsume was surprised when she finished the statement for him.

"You thought I was that Yukihira girl, didn't you?" He was at a loss for words so he just nodded.

"It felt strange somewhat, being there. I don't know why. I keep having these visions."

"Visions?"

"Yeah, I guess, they are my lost memories. I haven't told you that I have retrograde amnesia, have I?" She tapped her head with her finger.

"No. And I'm sorry to hear that. How long has it been?"

"Since I was eighteen. Misaki, the club owner, found me on the streets of New York. I didn't know who I was, where I came from. I just woke up with a wounded leg and no memory at all." She showed him the faint scar of the gunshot wound on her leg. With stockings and make up to cover it, it was barely noticeable during her performances, but it stood out now, under the pale light of the moon.

"Didn't anybody look for you?" His blood colored eyes gazed at her with concern.

"I don't know. I had nothing on me at all to identify me. Misaki tried checking with the police if a missing person report has been filed for someone with my description, but there was never anything. So we left it at that. I became her sister, legally and figuratively after that. I never went after my past. She taught me to look forward to my future instead so she trained me to be a dancer after my leg healed, and that is how you met me." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad I met you, Sakura." And he sincerely meant it.

"You like that Yukihira girl, don't you?"

"I did. Before."

"I could tell by the way you looked at her last night. Too bad she doesn't remember you though." She placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this. The attempt to get to know him, she knew may only end in heartbreak. He had told her he would be leaving in a couple of months to go back to his life in Japan. She wasn't the type to stay attached to one person. A couple of boyfriends now and then, but she never really felt much for them. Only physical attraction. Deep in her heart, somewhere, somehow, she felt a piece was missing along with her memories. When she met him, she felt something come alive within her. But she knew she had some things to figure out by herself. She needed to find out about her past.

"Yeah, well, fifteen years is a long time. She was my best friend back then. And then her parents died in a plane crash and her uncle Rei took her away. I never heard from her again, just got a single letter and that's it."

"It may help if you spend more time with her than with me then. She is your best friend after all. Maybe it will help her remember." Her permission was neither required nor warranted but it was implicit. She knew her place in his world, and she was willing to be selfless.

He looked pained at her idea and he was confused why he felt that way. He was torn between this budding kinship with the lovely dancer and reconnecting with his long lost best friend. His time in the States was limited, and he couldn't comprehend which one he wanted more.

"I guess I'll go now then. I have to attend an early meeting later." He turned to go, forcing the sadness not to show in his eyes. He somehow had a feeling this was the last time he would see her.

She grabbed his hand before he could come out of her grasp and pulled him towards her in a tight hug. She was pinned between the cold balcony rail and his warmth. At first, he was astonished at her actions, but he expeditiously recovered and held her in a tenacious embrace. He had read between the lines, and although he was equally as despaired, he knew the bonds of the social norms would get in between somehow.

They didn't have a relationship for she was merely a dancer he had met at a club, and he was just a customer. Yet, the unspoken bond was there and they had both felt it. It didn't matter that they only knew each other for a little more than a week, they felt something, and they knew it couldn't go on forever. For now, it was supposed to end for they both had a life without each other. And taking a step against this edge would lead to just prolonging the inevitable. When he would leave her for his own life. He knew he felt something more than just plain admiration for this woman's beauty or penchant for dancing but she had her own dreams to chase and her own life to live.

And so with a bittersweet kiss, they acknowledge the silent feelings they had for each other. Both had their own demons to chase. The man with unanswered questions from a reappearing enigma of his past and the woman who needed to recollect her beginnings to find herself. They both had to let go for one could not accrue headway with the other in tow.

"Don't forget about me." He whispered in her ear as they finally parted.

"Never." She gave him one last sweet kiss on the lips before he turned to finally go.

She watched him leave in the darkness of her balcony, illuminated only by the moonlight. Her tears silently flowing like rivers on both her cheeks as was his. Both thought this was the end, but in truth, it was only just the beginning.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **This plot twist just came to me while writing because to be honest, I didn't really know where I wanted to go after the reveal of the past. LoL..**

 **I don't regret writing this though, because I'm getting a cohesive plot now in my head.**

 **So Sakura (real Mikan) and Natsume are parting ways for now.**

 **Stay tuned to find out what happens next :D**

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** – Hey Ally-chan! I'm sad to say they are 'breaking up' though they really weren't a couple to begin with. But stay tuned for the rest of the story to see how it turns out ;)

 **michan-natsu** – She will remember.. soon.. and thanks for loving it!

 **Anilissa** – 10 year old Mikan was so distraught that she slept for the duration of the flight and Rei didn't bother enough to force her to eat. And she got amnesia because Shizune gave her a couple of blows to the head (you'll see that on the flashback section at the start of the chapter).

 **miamu-chan** – She will remember soon, stay tuned for the next chappie and u are so welcome! Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **redvelvety** – Yep. The next few chapters will work on how Natsume and (the real) Mikan work on getting their answers.

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – Yes you definitely called it :D and Karma will come soon. No reveals about the impostor though so stay tuned to find out ;)

* * *

 **Soooo, tell me how you felt about this chappie.**

 **Review button is at the bottom!**

 **If you have time, please check out my other stories as well.**

* * *

 **Advisory on Update Cycle in the next order:**

 ** _Karaoke Nights_ – new story! 1 chapter**

 ** _The Guy Next Door_ – 11 chapters so far**

 ** _Delicious Taboo_ – 17 chapters so far**

 **And I will return to _Secrets_ after that and then so on and on until my twisted mind gets in line and decides to finish off one of these babies XD**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, and set me and my stories as favorites, especially to those who take the time to review!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9: Reminiscing & Rumors

**I got a little spare time today so I was able to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _And so with a bittersweet kiss, they acknowledge the silent feelings they had for each other. Both had their own demons to chase. The man with unanswered questions from a reappearing enigma of his past and the woman who needed to recollect her beginnings to find herself. They both had to let go for one could not accrue headway with the other in tow._

" _Don't forget about me." He whispered in her ear as they finally parted._

" _Never." She gave him one last sweet kiss on the lips before he finally turned to go._

 _She watched him leave in the darkness of the balcony, illuminated only by the moonlight. Her tears silently flowing like rivers on both her cheeks as was his. Both thought this was the end, but in truth, it was only the beginning._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: Reminiscing & Rumors**

 **THE ANDAZ WEST HOLLYWOOD HOTEL, LOS ANGELES**

The incessant ringing of the phone prompted a very grumpy response from the hotel room's occupant.

"WHAT?" He growled into the phone.

"I am terribly sorry to have awaken you Mr. Hyuuga, this is the concierge, but we received urgent orders for you to be contacted."

He let out a sigh as he pressed a button to turn on the TV. He settled on a channel before turning back to the phone.

"What is it? Or who is it rather?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Your parents are on the line, please hold while I patch you through." The soft strains of hold music wafted through the phone as he stood up and stretched.

"Nat-chan?" Kaoru Hyuuga's melodic voice came through on the phone after a few minutes.

"Hn?"

"Is that any way to greet your mother?"

"Mother, it is 6 in the morning here. Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Why did you not tell me you are dating Mikan-chan?" His statement about the time difference was blatantly ignored.

"Because I'm not, mother."

"Then why is it splattered all over the headlines of Gossip International Weekly?" A string of curses were muttered under his breath as he grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand.

A quick google search of the mentioned magazine's website confirmed what his mother just pointed out. A picture of him and Mikan was on the site with a hard to ignore tagline.

 **A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN?**

He clicked on the article and another string of curses left his mouth much to the chagrin of his mother.

 **It looks like we have a power couple walking amidst the hustle and bustle of Hollywood. Hyuuga Electronics and Tech International's heir, one of Japan's most eligible bachelors, Natsume Hyuuga, was spotted at Spago with Yukihira Corps International's heir, Mikan Yukihira. Ms. Yukihira, has recently returned after attending one of the most prestigious boarding schools in Europe. The business world is currently abuzz with the rumors that a relationship between the two could bring about the birth of a merger between the two companies. Should that happen, they may become an invincible force in the business world. An unconfirmed source has also advised that this budding relationship is causing an issue with Ms. Yukihira's close friendship to Hollywood's Asian Heartthrob Reo Mouri, heir of Mori Universal Pictures.**

He cringed at the picture, looking like it was taken from afar. He and Mikan were having lunch and spending time together the past couple of months. He had stayed true in his decision to get to know her again. But it seemed like she was a completely different person now. She seemed to have no idea about most of the stuff he mentioned from childhood but considering that it was ages ago, he couldn't blame her.

"Well, I expected it right from the beginning." His mother's voice cut him out of his reverie and he sighed.

"Mother, I am just trying to get to know her again."

"Well, you two look cute together my Nat-chan. Better make a move before you come back here by the end of the month. It's just a couple of weeks away."

"You're impossible, mother." He shook his head as she bid him goodbye.

He laid back on the bed and put a hand over his eyes, shielding away the sunlight that peeped through the blinds. His mind was on a certain brunette, just not the one that his mother had mentioned. The one he turned away from.

* * *

 **THE RITZ-CARLTON, LOS ANGELES**

Mikan Yukihira looked through the window of her bedroom at the sunrise. The view from the hotel was breathtaking yet, here she was in a very morose mood.

'How did it ever come to this?'

She thought back to her life fifteen years ago. One minute, you're living in the streets of New York, in a roach and rat infested house, and the next, you are living a completely different life. And the people you care for are dead. She wished she could take back all that she did, but she couldn't. This was a price she had to pay for her life. The one thing she had never expected out of all of this was Reo Mouri.

Reo was what kept her going. She had met him when she was in Europe and he had charmed the pants off her, literally and figuratively. She was almost about to give up back then. To let go of this cursed life she stepped in and go back to her roots, but when she met Reo, everything changed. She decided he was worth all of it. And that if she turned back now, he wouldn't be allowed to love her anymore. So she had to keep living as Mikan Yukihira and not as herself.

But being Mikan Yukihira presented a lot of challenges. One of which is the current rumors of her dating her supposed childhood friend. And this was causing Reo some grief. She wished she could tell him the truth. But she kept it all inside. She told nobody. Only 5 people knew about what really happened, and two of them were dead. She didn't want him to be the third to be chucked into a coffin and buried six feet under. Persona and Luna would make sure she would die with the truth.

* * *

 **SECRETS, SUNSET STRIP, LOS ANGELES**

Misaki looked at the sullen brunette in the corner. Sakura had been looking depressed for two months now and Misaki thinks the absence of a certain crimson eyed guy was behind it. She tried talking to her but would get a shrug or a nonchalant, dismissive wave from her sister.

"Misaki, we need your help on one of the dancer's costumes." A panicked stagehand grabbed her attention and pulled her away from her goal to talk to Sakura.

Sakura stepped on stage with her guitar and sat on the stool in the middle. She let out a deep breath as the curtain rose and the spotlight was trained on her. She was clad in a plain black bra covered by a tie-around-the-front type checkered, long sleeved, midriff vest and black leather pants. Cowboy boots adorned her feet while a black cowboy hat was perched on her head.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, to give us a song number to start off our Sahara Nights, give a round of applause for our very own star, Cherry Blossom!"**

Secrets prided itself on being a very versatile type of burlesque club. And it was one of their once a week theme nights, Sahara Nights. She strummed the opening chords of the song and the chatter in the club hushed as everyone focused on her.

 _ **~You're not sure that you love me, But you're not sure enough to let me go~**_

 _ **~Baby it ain't fair you know. To just keep me hanging on~**_

 _ **~You say you don't wanna hurt me. Don't wanna see my tears~**_

 _ **~So why are you still standing there. Just watching me drown~**_

Her voice was like an angel's and everyone was mesmerized by it.

 _ **~And it's alright, Yeah I'll be fine~**_

 _ **~Don't worry bout this heart of mine~**_

 _ **~Just take your love and hit the road~**_

 _ **~There's nothing you can do or say~**_

 _ **~You're gonna break my heart anyway~**_

 _ **~So just, leave the pieces when you go.~**_

Her heart ached while singing the song because she wasn't singing it just for performance's sake. She had specifically chosen that song because she felt it. She was one with it.

 _ **~You can drag out the heartache, Baby you can make it quick~**_

 _ **~Really get it over with, and just let me move on~**_

 _ **~Don't concern yourself with this mess you left for me~**_

 _ **~I can clean it up you see, Just as long as you're gone.~**_

He never came to see her again yet he had asked her not to forget about him. And then she finds an article in the tabloids about him dating his long lost best friend. He was always on her mind, and it was driving her crazy. Not to mention that the visions she had been getting seemed to multiply tenfold since the night she last saw him.

 _ **~Your not making up your mind is killing me, we're wasting time~**_

 _ **~I need so much more than that, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.~**_

 _ **~Leave the pieces when you go, oh yeah~**_

 _ **~Leave the pieces when you go~**_

 _ **~ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. ~**_

 _ **~ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. ~**_

 _ **~ Leave the pieces when you go~**_

She strummed the last chord and the crowd burst into applause. She took a bow, her hat perched low on her face, covering the tears that were now streaming freely down her cheeks. When she reached her dressing room backstage, she saw the last person she expected to see, seated in front of her mirror, waiting for her.

"That was a fine performance Sakura. Straight from the heart eh?" Cold, calculating eyes watched her reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura held her ground, trying to appear unfazed by the presence of the unannounced visitor.

"Get your sister, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Sooooo.. who do you think is the mystery visitor?**

 **Care to make a guess?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **And disclaimer to the song used : 'Leave the Pieces' by the Wreckers**

 **Is not mine, never will be. :)**

* * *

 **RavenAcA3 –** Thank you Ally-chan! And yes, that was a bit heartwrenching from the previous chapter. More reveals coming soon! Stay tuned and hope u still follow!

 **Anilissa –** hope ya like this update. ;)

 **reader131313 -** :D love the sound effects

 **KitsuneSenpai18 -** hope your room survived! Lol.. loved your updates on the stories today, just read em. Will R &R later ;)

* * *

 **And as always, I end this chapter with an advisory of which stories are to be updated next:**

 **Karaoke Nights , TGND, DT , then back to here ;)**

 **May insert a couple of oneshots or short ones along the way, nobody knows except my twisted mind :D**

 **Many many thanks to the people who follow, favorite and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Mikan Yukihira

**Ohayo minna-san!**

 **Started this chapter while on vacation but didn't get a chance to finish it, so please forgive me if it's a bit short or a tad crappy. I'm running on fumes now, had to go straight to work after arriving back in the city from vacation. No sleep yet. T_T**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback.**

 **So without further ado, here is the latest chapter of Secrets! :)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She strummed the last chord and the crowd burst into applause. She took a bow, her hat perched low on her face, covering the tears that were now streaming freely down her cheeks. When she reached her dressing room backstage, she saw the last person she expected to see, seated in front of her mirror, waiting for her._

 _"That was a fine performance Sakura. Straight from the heart eh?" Cold, calculating eyes watched her reflection in the mirror._

 _"What are you doing here?" Sakura held her ground, trying to appear unfazed by the presence of the unannounced visitor._

 _"Get your sister, we need to talk."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: I AM MIKAN YUKIHIRA**

Misaki stared at the stranger seated across her behind her office desk. Sakura had come up to her right after her performance with a panicked face, asking to talk. She didn't expect her to bring an unknown person into her office though.

One of the waitresses entered bringing two cups of coffee for Misaki and the guest, and a cup of hot chocolate laced with caramel for Sakura. Sakura was in her dressing room, changing into her normal clothing.

"So what is this about, Miss..?"

"Imai, Hotaru Imai from Imai Investigators International or Triple I for short." The woman had a cool stature, and her lavender eyes showed all business despite the information she held in her briefcase.

"Misaki -"

"Harada, I know. There's not much that my team cannot unearth in this world, Miss Harada. And this is regarding your adopted sister."

Misaki quickly became guarded at the mention of Sakura. She knew there were things in her past that remained a mystery until now, but she had a feeling this woman knew about Sakura's identity before Misaki met her. And as if like she had known she was the topic of the conversation in the office, Sakura knocked on the door, and appeared wearing a long sleeved white kaftan blouse and jean shorts with flip-flops.

"Sakura."

"Hotaru, may I ask what brings you here?" Sakura approached and stood next to Misaki's chair.

"You may want to sit down for this."

* * *

 **DOME PENTHOUSE, THE PLAZA, NY CITY**

The phone rings and Rei Serio reaches over the figure bundled under the covers next to him.

"Serio." He muttered into the phone.

"Rei!" The cheery voice of Kaoru Hyuuga wafts through the receiver and seemingly wakes up every bone in his body.

"Kaoru, what a surprise! To what pleasure do I owe this phone call?"

"Is it true that my little Nat-chan and little Mikan-chan are dating?"

"That is something I have not yet spoken with to Mikan about, Kaoru. I believe she is currently seeing Reo."

"Oh,that's a shame, here I was, planning a little matchmaking. It would do well for both our companies if…" Kaoru let the thought sink into his head.

"If what?"

"If they were to become an item, or much more than that, I believe Yukihira Corps and Hyuuga Electronics and Tech would become stronger as partners."

"Hmmm.. your idea sounds promising, Kaoru."

"Think about it Rei. We have so much to offer to each other, not to mention that Natsume and Mikan have known each other since childhood. Even if he doesn't admit it, Nat-chan has been quite taken and fixated on Mikan since they were kids. Why, even during her absence, we could see him pining for her."

"How about we talk about this over dinner some time Kaoru? My treat. I can fly you and Ioran over to Los Angeles. I'm visiting Mikan this coming weekend. I'm sure Natsume will be thrilled to see you guys too."

"I'll check with Ioran and have his secretary iron out the details. Talk to you soon Rei! Au revoir!"

By this time, Luna, disturbed from her beauty sleep, sat up and glared at Rei as he put down the receiver. He was grinning ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about? And who the fuck was that?" Luna growled at him.

"That was Kaoru Hyuuga. She told me about a possible deal with H.E.T.I. that could make us super rich."

"Pray tell." Luna's demeanor changed from grumpy to greedy with dollar signs in her eyes.

"I think she wants us to marry off Mikan to Natsume, with the purpose of partnership or possibly merging with their company."

"And how do we fit into all this? And isn't the little impostor dating that Mori guy?"

"Well, we find a way to ditch Mori. And when everything goes well, let's just say that the wedding of the year for the business world will go out with a big BANG!" he laughed evilly.

"Taking care of Mori will be different than the other guy. You know, the guy the impostor was with."

"That guy wasn't all stupid. He saved us from a grisly murder trial by letting the girl take Mikan's place, though we had to silence a lot of others who knew what the real Mikan looked like, including himself."

"Mikan will be a different matter. She's in love with Reo." Luna countered, as she stepped off the bed, putting on her robe.

"She will do as we ask, we'll use Mori as blackmail." Rei said as he pulled Luna back on the bed.

"You're so clever my love." She said as he claimed her lips.

"And this is all for us."

* * *

Sakura awoke to find herself in her dark bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand with the red numbers indicating it was half past four in the morning. She felt her head pounding as she sat up abruptly remembering the scene earlier that night.

" _You may want to sit down for this."_

 _She sat down next to her sister and listened as Hotaru delivered the news that would change her life forever._

" _We've done some research into your background."_

" _What did I ever do to you for you to go behind my back and snoop into my life?" Sakura had tensed and immediately became defensive._

" _It's my job. I know that's not a good excuse, but that isn't what's important right now." Hotaru suddenly softened, looking at Sakura wistfully which took the latter aback._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Sakura doesn't have any memories of who she was before you found her, right Misaki?" To which the redhead nodded._

" _We've been able to confirm her true identity via DNA testing."_

" _So who am I?"_

" _You are the true Mikan Yukihira, heir to Yukihira Corps International."_

" _Bu-but it can't be! We saw that Yukihira chick at that party you guys all attended with Natsume!" Sakura shook her head in disbelief._

" _That Yukihira is an impostor. DNA testing can never be wrong. I myself, double and triple checked the results using different factors. You are the real Mikan." Hotaru looked at her best friend with conviction._

" _Okay. So fine! I'm the real Mikan. What difference does it make? I don't want that life. I love my life with Misaki! And she is there as the heir! She studied abroad for Kami's sake! Let her live my real life. I'm perfectly fine where I am." Sakura felt her head pound as her fear overcame her._

She had felt this fear only a few times in her life before, one, when she left Japan with her uncle, leaving the only people she loved behind. Second, when she was running for her life, that night she lost her memories. And now, those memories were interminably crashing over her. She felt as if she were drowning, as each crash brought memories far buried in the recesses of her mind.

His face keeps popping up. Some from her lost memories, and some from her more recent moments with him. And somehow, that was one thing that made her look forward to her future. The thought of being with him.

" _We need to have more information before we can announce it to the world." Hotaru calmly said._

" _What makes you think Sakura will go along with this, Miss Imai?" This was the first time Misaki spoke throughout the whole revelation._

" _Because it's the right thing to do."_

" _Doing so would put her life in danger. I found her almost dying in the streets, a bullet wound to the leg and bruises on her face. Whoever left her there, wanted her dead." The anger wasn't missed from Misaki's tone of voice._

" _That is why we need a strategic plan and more information. This will become a scandal in the business world once it gets out. We need to ensure Mikan's safety along with anybody else associated with her. And that includes you and your husband Ms. Harada. We need to know why Yukihira Corps has an impostor for an heir and what they plan to do. Which is why, I implore you two not to utter a single word of this conversation to anyone else. Let my team handle it and I will keep you updated."_

" _What if she doesn't want anything to do with this?"_

" _She doesn't have a choice. The truth has to be told. Whether or not you cooperate, at some point in time, I will be exposing them. And Mikan will be put into the spotlight." Hotaru deadpanned._

 _She looked at Mikan and gave her a soft smile of encouragement._

" _You were my best girlfriend back then. We were a team. Natsume, Ruka, you and me. I'm not asking you to choose because you know deep in your heart what the right thing is. I want you to be prepared. For anything. And I want you to know, I have your six. I will always have your back. Nothing has changed for me even if we grew up away from each other and leading different lives. You are still Mikan Yukihira for me."_

 _She gave Sakura a hug before she left. Her card was on the table with Misaki who looked at her with a pleading expression._

" _Don't do this Sakura."_

" _I need to think this over Misaki. I'll take the rest of the night off." She said as she hurriedly went back to her dressing room to grab her stuff._

Her cellphone rang and she hesitated to answer the unknown number flashing on it's screen.

"This is Sakura Harada."

"Have you thought about it yet?" Hotaru's voice came on the line.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"You forget that I'm a detective and a genius. I have my ways." She could detect a hint of a smile from Hotaru's voice.

"Yeah I have."

"So? Have you decided who you are now?"

"Yeah." She looked at herself in the mirror and felt an overwhelming sense of confidence and power.

"I am Mikan Yukihira."

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **Well, it was inevitable! So Sakura finally knows she is the real Mikan! What will they do?**

 **And kudos to everyone who figured out it was Hotaru from the previous chapter! (KitsuneSenpai18, Nikinora96, and miamu-chan)**

 **How will Natsume find out the truth? How will Rei and his evil minion girlfriend Luna react when they learn that Mikan is alive? What will happen to their plans of taking over the empire? And who is that Mikan impostor?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 -** Haven't had a chance to read some of your latest updates, I will soon as I have some downtime! And yes I loved the smut scene. :D

 **RavenAcA3** – Hey ally-chan! Thank you for the compliments and yeah, the events will unravel soon so stay tuned! :)

 **Anilissa** – nope, not Rei. And yes, we'll be taking this one step at a time till the Secrets are revealed ;)

 **Nikinora96** – Niki-san! No need to apologize. I'm a drama queen myself sometimes ;)

 **redvelvety** – good question. I'm afraid the answer won't come soon yet though. And thank you! Keep on following! ;)

 **miamu-chan** – you were definitely right! Thanks for eagerly waiting and enjoy!

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – sorry haven't been online too much, and thanks for the compliments! The other story is "The Guy Next Door" :)

* * *

 **I might be busy in the next few days. My performance at the company's Christmas party is coming up and we have rehearsals and not to mention, I don't have an outfit yet! So I will try and update Karaoke Nights next and maintain the story cycle as soon as I have time.**

 **So I'll be just up to here, coz I'm gonna grab some zzz's while my manager's not looking lol..**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	11. Chapter 11: Rising Star

**Hey everyone! Wow it's been awhile since this was updated and I apologize. It's just been hectic the past few weeks with Christmas holidays, and parties and everything. Next weekend is also a busy one since I have friends coming over to celebrate Sinulog. [ kababayans in the PH should know about this one ;) ]**

 **So I will try my best to make sure I get at least one round of my story cycle updated before then ;)**

 **To avoid confusion impostor Mikan will be labled as (Mikan*) XD**

 **Thanks for everyone who read, followed, reviewed and favorite my Christmas Stories fic!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Her cellphone rang and she hesitated to answer the unknown number flashing on its screen._

" _This is Sakura Harada."_

" _Have you thought about it yet?" Hotaru's voice came on the line._

" _How'd you know I was awake?"_

" _You forget that I'm a detective and a genius. I have my ways." She could detect a hint of a smile from Hotaru's voice._

" _Yeah, I have."_

" _So, have you decided who you are now?"_

" _Yeah." She looked at herself in the mirror and felt an overwhelming sense of confidence and power._

" _I am Mikan Yukihira."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: RISING STAR**

 **AFTER 6 MONTHS**

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Misaki looked at her adopted sister worriedly.

"It's Mikan now, Misaki-nee. And yes. I want to do this." She looked at Misaki who was close to near tears.

Misaki was always a tough woman, having grown up in the streets. But she always had a soft spot when it came to Sakura, and now she was losing her adopted sister to her new identity.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a big crybaby about this. I'm just worried about you, that's all. And it's hard trying to call you differently when I'm used to calling you Sakura." Misaki said amidst sniffs.

Mikan engulfed her in a tight hug. She'd finished packing. She was temporarily moving in with Hotaru who'd started formulating a plan. Three months ago, they had been shocked to receive word that a merge was being discussed between Yukihira Corp and Hyuuga Tech. Hotaru had deployed multiple agents on the case to find out more information but security was tight as ever. Anna went undercover in the Serio/Yukihira household in upstate New York as a maid and confirmed the rumors of an engagement between Natsume and the impostor Mikan which was being facilitated by Rei and Kaoru.

Anna also found out that Reo Mori, impostor Mikan's rumored boyfriend was maddened that he was being replaced by the Hyuuga Tech heir. Which is why Hotaru planned to use him to their advantage in unveiling the impostor. She had Mikan resign from her work in the club and with help of one of her connections, set up a meeting with Mori Universal Records.

Not long after, Mikan signed a record deal under her stage name Cherry Blossom and was soon to release an album under their label. They had been at it for the past six months and her music video was due to be premiered in the next week with a small concert to follow the week after. Mikan had asked Hotaru multiple times why she couldn't just tell Natsume the truth when they had the evidence but the latter had only told her to be patient. They couldn't let him know since he was in constant contact and in close proximity with the impostor and whoever was behind the attack on her years before.

Hotaru needed to take care only of the back end work as Mikan already had the talent in singing and skills in dancing. She would still go by her current legal name, Sakura Harada, until they found enough evidence to reveal the truth. So now, Mikan was leaving Misaki's turf to set the wheels in motion.

* * *

Natsume was bored. He was back in his home in Tokyo yet his mind was halfway across the world. He was thinking of Sakura. He never went back to see her before he left, and it left a heavy weight in his heart.

His mother had been bugging him to go back to New York and get to know Mikan* more. He knew where that was leading to. His mom was an open book to him. He knew what she was planning and although he liked Mikan*, his heart just wasn't in it. She wasn't the same girl she was before and it wasn't as if it was a bad thing, he just felt differently about her now. He knew she was dating that Mori dude and he didn't want to come between them.

He shifted on his black leather couch and reached for the remote. He needed a distraction. He began to channel surf, searching for nothing in particular, just randomly switching channels. He settled on MTV that was currently on the network's news show, MTV News. After a few minutes, he was getting bored of the gossip and rumor mill that Hollywood offered and was about to change the channel when a familiar face was flashed on the TV.

He raised the volume and began to read the caption running on the screen.

 **NEW RISING STAR ON THE HORIZON: CHERRY BLOSSOM TAKES THE MUSIC INDUSTRY BY STORM WITH HER NEW SINGLE "HANDS TO MYSELF"!**

It showed a picture of Sakura, in very racy outfit and in one very provocative pose. The news anchor reported that Cherry Blossom would be having a concert next week in both Staples Center in Los Angeles as well as Radio City Music Hall in New York. The broadcast concluded with the premiere of her music video.

It started with a closeup of Sakura's face as she was lying in a circular bed filled with rose petals. She was running her hands over her body as she sang.

 _ **~Can't keep my hands to myself, No matter how hard I'm trying to~**_

 _ **~I want you all to myself. You're metaphorical gin and juice~**_

She smiled seductively as the camera panned around her and zoomed out, revealing she was clad only in lacy red lingerie.

 _ **~So come on give me a taste, of what it's like to be next to you~**_

 _ **~Won't let one drop go to waste, you're metaphorical gin and juice.~**_

She lifted her body slowly as the camera focused on her leading man that emerged from the darkness around the bed and stood towering over her.

 _ **~Oh, coz all of the downs and the uppers, keep making love to each other~**_

 _ **~And I'm trying, trying, trying, trying~**_

She reached over to him and ran a finger down his toned chest as he began to run his hands over her body.

 _ **~All of the downs and the uppers, keep making love to each other~**_

 _ **~And I'm trying, trying, trying, But I~**_

She stood and began to dance seductively to the beat as the video transitioned to her in a club, dressed in a little black dress with backup dancers in the background. It focused in on her and the handsome guy in the middle of the club, grinding their bodies against each other to the music.

 _ **~Can't keep my hands to myself~**_

 _ **~My hands to myself~**_

 _ **~Can't keep my hands to myself~**_

 _ **~My hands to myself~**_

Natsume couldn't help but feel irritated seeing her dancing in the arms of another man. Even if it was for a music video and was part of her job. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel jealous but he did. He turned off the TV to keep his emotions in check.

He resisted the urge to search for the video on the internet but at the end of the day, succumbed to the need of seeing her again. And before he knew it, he was purchasing an airline ticket for New York and a ticket for Sakura's concert.

* * *

Kaoru Hyuuga was ecstatic when she learned that Natsume was going to New York. She immediately arranged to be on the same flight as Natsume along with his father and sister, Aoi. She wanted to cement the plans of Natsume and Mikan's engagement as soon as possible and with Natsume now showing initiative to be close to Mikan*, she thought it would be an opportune time to do so. Natsume, who was totally oblivious to her plan of joining him on his supposed to be solo trip was naturally infuriated with the sudden appearance of his entire family at the airport, including a slightly confused Ruka.

"What are you all doing here?" He reigned in his anger to avoid making a scene at the airport.

"You thought you could sneak off on your own to see Mikan* huh?" Kaoru teased him and he turned an even angrier shade of red.

"I am not -" He started to say but she interrupted him before he could finish.

"No need to hide it my dear son. It was only a matter of time after all. You've been pining for her all these years. We accept her into the family."

"Mother.. I am -"

"Shush now, let's get to the boarding gate. We might miss our flight." He figured it was useless to try to explain to his mother so he just let it go, figuring he could just explain it when they got to New York.

When they got there however, things became even more complicated and he was surprised to learn that the engagement had been announced. They were taken to the Yukihira mansion, a recent property acquired by Rei and Luna. They found the Dome Penthouse at the Plaza was luxurious but it wasn't as grand as the Carhart Mansion at 3 East 95th Street.

Everything was a blur in the next few days. Mikan* had spoken to him about the engagement and seemed to have accepted it as part of her role as an heir and he didn't have the heart to hurt her. After all that she'd been through, the best thing he could do, he decided, was to honor the engagement arranged by their families. They both knew they were far from being in love with each other, but they could learn to do that, right? Love can stem from friendship after all.

As the day of Sakura's concert neared, he was planning to just sneak out of the mansion but that was foiled when Aoi found his ticket on the nightstand drawer when she was looking for something.

"Nii-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were going to Cherry Blossom's concert?" She whined.

"Because you didn't ask." She harrumphed and whacked his shoulder.

"Buy me a ticket please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

At that precise moment, Kaoru walked in with Mikan* in tow. They had just finished having tea in the garden while discussing wedding plans.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Nii-chan is going to Cherry Blossom's concert tonight and won't take me!"

"Oh, so you like Cherry Blossom too Aoi?" Mikan* asked her.

"Yeah! She's awesome!"

"I happen to have an VIP ticket with a backstage pass lying around. Do you want to come with me?" Natsume looked at Mikan* in surprise as Aoi glomped her into a big hug.

He'd wanted to go to the concert and at least talk to Sakura one more time but now, if Mikan* and Aoi were going, he didn't want to risk them seeing him with her. Though Mikan* had briefly met Sakura during her homecoming party, he didn't want to explain how he had met her. And so that night, he decided he'd have to settle for watching Sakura performing onstage.

* * *

 **RADIO CITY MUSIC HALL 11:30 PM**

Aoi, Mikan*, Ruka and Natsume were in the VIP area, which unlike the rest of the people who paid for general admission tickets, had seats. The concert was in full swing and there was a dance floor area for the VIPs if they wanted to get up and dance which Aoi and Mikan* had taken advantage of. Natsume was satisfied to remain just seated while watching Sakura dance and sing onstage. She was still flawless as ever.

Her current album was a huge hit internationally and her popularity was manifested by the overflowing crowd that came to see her perform. When the intro to her hit single came on, his ears hurt from the overwhelming response of the crowd. The screams and cheers ran an octave higher when Sakura stepped onstage and greeted them all.

"Konbanwa New York City!" She waved to the crowd.

"I thank you all for coming to my concert and for all your support. And like all good things, this night must come to an end." There was a hint of booing from the crowd and more shouts of 'Encore!' and 'We want more!'.

"But before I leave, I will of course sing one more number and to join me is a very special friend…." She gestured to the side of the stage and screams could be heard from the audience once again.

Natsume felt Mikan*, who had sat down beside him, stiffen when the person stepped onstage and put an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm applause for my good friend REO MORI!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter.. whew..**

 **Natsume and Mikan* see the real Mikan and Reo Mori together onstage, what will happen next?**

 **How will they react?**

 **And what do you think Hotaru's planning? How will the truth be revealed? We have a long journey up ahead so stay tuned!**

 **P.S. song used in the chapter is Selena Gomez's "Hands To Myself".**

 **Don't own it and I never will.**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** There will be action in the coming chapters, guaranteed ;)

 **RavenAca3 –** Hey Ally-chan! I'm all good, refreshed and re-energized after the hectic Christmas Holiday. Next week will be no different because it's party weekend where I'm at lol. But I am working on my stories in between work and whatnot lols.. and yeah stay tuned for all the unraveling and action ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku –** Don't! you're too young to die.. lol.. and kidding, I know u meant it as a joke. But enjoy this chappie though!

 **princess lulu of koronia –** Kaoru did do something stupid. By engaging Natsume to Mikan. And sorry it took awhile to update. I'd focused on my Christmas Special story and put the regular cycle on the backburner till now. Hope u enjoy this chappie!

* * *

 **Next up on the story update is Karaoke Nights then we resume back to TGND then DT ;)**

 **Thanks by the way to those who followed and checked out my Christmas special mini story collection "Christmas Stories"!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	12. Chapter 12: Just A Kiss

**Hello everyone! I wasn't able to upload on time because I wasn't feeling well still the past few days.. I'm feeling a bit better now.. so here's the next installment of Secrets coming your way. Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Before I leave, I will of course sing one more number and to join me is a very special friend…" She gestured to the side of the stage and screams could be heard from the audience once again._

 _Natsume felt Mikan*, who had sat down beside him, stiffen when the person stepped onstage and put an arm around Sakura's waist._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm applause for my good friend, REO MORI!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: JUST A KISS**

Throughout Sakura and Reo's song number, Natsume couldn't explain what he was feeling. He knew he didn't have the right to be jealous because he and Sakura were never together to begin with. And he never kept in touch with her. But now, watching Reo wrap his arms around her and pulling her body close to his, he felt like a scorching hot branding iron was shoved down his throat. He didn't want Sakura to be with Reo, as selfish as the thought was.

He felt threatened of Reo's presence. Even if Sakura wasn't his, he felt an overwhelming sense to protect her from his ominous presence. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, and it was none of his business if Reo and Sakura were romantically linked. But he also knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Mikan* who had broken up with Reo to give way to the engagement to Natsume was clearly jealous of the spectacle before them but she kept silent. Her brown eyes glued to the pair dancing and singing onstage.

How Natsume longed to transfer all these inexplicable feelings of affection from Sakura to Mikan*. Because he knew Mikan* deserved to be loved. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But somehow he just couldn't. He couldn't run away and turn his back on his family either. Everything was crashing down on him like waves endlessly rushing towards the shore. And it was a few moments after that he finally snapped.

He stood up slowly and excused himself to go to the bathroom. But as he had a backstage pass, he took a different turn and headed towards a different hallway. He felt like he needed some air. He just wanted to get out of there and get the night over with. But he knew he couldn't leave without at least seeing Sakura* closely. He could hear the concert wind down and the muffled sound of footsteps of the audience shuffling towards the exits. He was walking through a corridor that was specifically for the backstage hands and crew and he could get caught anytime so he quickened his pace.

He turned a corner and bumped into a security guard next to a row of dressing room doors. He could tell what they were because each had a star with the names of the performers from tonight's concerts. And it was as if fate had brought him there because the guard was standing right outside of Sakura's dressing room. He was about to sidestep the guard and rush headfirst into the room when he felt a hand firmly planted on his chest.

"Stop right there, buddy." The guard said to him.

"I'm an old friend of Sakura's. She's expecting me." He bluffed, hoping the guard didn't notice his hand that was slightly trembling.

"Nice try bud. You have to be on the list to get access to her dressing room and only when she has permitted to do so. She's not even in here yet." The guard asked him for his name and looked at the clipboard he was holding. The guard shook his head finding no record of his name of approved guests for Sakura.

"If you will just let me see her, she'll recognize me right away." He struggled as the guard gripped his shoulder firmly and began steering him towards the concert hall.

"Sorry bud, I'm just doing my job." He stopped struggling he resolved himself to defeat and hung his head low.

"Of course. I understand. You can't put the people who employed you in danger just because some random guy says he knows them. That's really professional of you and I respect that. If you could let go of my arm, I think I know where I'm supposed to be headed now." The guard let go of his arm but blocked his way back to the dressing rooms.

He began to walk away slowly from the guard when he heard the guard talking to someone. He glanced back and saw that the guard was facing the other way. He took the chance and ran back in the direction of the dressing room. He was halfway near the dressing room when the guard took notice of him and began to sprint after him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Natsume turned a corner, taking a hurried look behind his shoulder to check if the guard was still hot on his heels. He didn't see the person coming towards him in a different direction and neither did she notice him turning the corner. They crashed onto each other, with him toppling on top of her on the floor.

"Gomen'nasai…" He started to apologize.

He brushed the bangs away from his face and that's when he took in the sight of a flustered Sakura underneath him. They were in a very awkward position with her legs in between both of his. She first appeared to be annoyed that she was in such a perverse situation but when she recognized him she blushed beet red. He was about to push himself off of her when he was pulled roughly on his feet by the guard whom he had forgotten was chasing him.

"YOU!" He struggled as the guard tried to drag him towards the exit.

Sakura stood unsteadily on her feet and called out to the pair.

"WAIT!" She shouted.

"Sakura-sama, he isn't on the list of approved visitors."

"It's alright Takumi-san, I know him so you can let him through. Moving forward please put his name on the list. His name is Natsume Hyuuga." She said with a kind smile to the elderly security guard.

She led him to her dressing room which was surprisingly bare of any frills. It held just a basic mirror with the standard make up cluttered in front of it, a small leather couch and coffee table. There was a long rack on one side of the room that held all the outfits she was going to need for the show as well as a shoe rack with a variety of high heels, boots and gladiator sandals.

He allowed her to enter first and when they got to the room, she turned around to face him.

"Wow. It's been awhile. What are you do–" before she could finish however, he had her pinned to the wall with her head in between his hands.

"Sakura…" He traced his fingers across her jawline and settled them under her chin, tilting her head up to make her look at him.

Her body language manifested her hesitance, but her eyes showed her longing. And it was all he needed to take the next step.

He leaned in closer and she slowly closed her eyes with a sharp intake of breath. Her body tingled with anticipation and excitement of what she knew was about to happen next. She had waited for this. She could feel his warm minty breath on her lips that was mere centimeters from hers.

"Sakura, I love you…" He whispered.

And just as he was about to claim her lips, the door behind him slammed open which made them jump apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 **Who do you think interrupted Mikan (real Mikan) and Natsume's reunion?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Wow it's been awhile since I've done a cliffy.. lol..**

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** hope this meets your expectations lol.. I'll be R&R-ing your stories this week. I just got better from an onset of flu so I only got to writing now..

 **princess lulu of koronia -** will an almost kiss do? Lol.. sorry it took awhile.. I was sick :( but I'm better now..

 **RavenAcA3 –** Thank you Ally-chan! Your review made me feel so happy.. and yeah the plan is still ongoing so stay tuned to find out how it all unravels! Reo's role in the story will be explained soon. And yeah I did have fun.. 3 straight awesome night outs.. lol..

 **Sakura Shiragiku –** I will.. lol making up for lost time here.. ;)

 **Anilissa –** maybe it is Nobara, maybe it isn't.. you know I ain't telling.. hahaha XD just stay tuned..

 **Igarashi23 –** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chappie!

* * *

 **Sooo with the entrance of a new fic, I will update my story cycle.. please be advised of the below:**

 **1 – Secrets (which is this one)**

 **2 - Karaoke Nights**

 **3 – The Guy Next Door**

 **4 – Delicious Taboo**

 **5 – The Scam (NEW!)**

 **Be sure to check out my new fic! XD**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	13. Chapter 13: A Dose of Complications

**I have my both Wattpad and Ao3 now, but no stories have been posted yet on those sites. Those will be just backups in case those rumors here in ff are true. I have my stories backed up so, the only thing waiting is for uploading them on these sites.**

 **Wattpad account: Lexi_1989**

 **Ao3: Lexi_1989**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Sakura, I love you…" he whispered._

 _And just as he was about to claim her lips, the door behind him slammed open which made them jump apart._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: A Dose of Complications**

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Reo roughly pulls Natsume aside and away from Sakura.

"Girlfriend?" Natsume's brows furrowed.

"You heard me right the first time. Girlfriend." All Natsume wanted to do was punch the smug look off of Reo's face. It took all of his willpower to fight the urge to do so. So instead, he turned to Sakura.

"Is this true, Sakura?" She couldn't quite meet his eyes.

He laughed. An awkwardly manic laugh. For a moment, everything else made sense. Her sudden rise to fame. Reo must have been behind it. His mind was swimming with thoughts. Possible explanations and most of them pointed to the negative. He shook his head, trying to eradicate them. He was this close to blurting out what he thought of this so-called relationship.

"Sakura. Answer me." He tried to step towards Sakura but Reo was between them.

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it reverberated across the room clear as crystal.

Reo threw him a look of victory and the urge to hit him became even more urgent. Sakura seemed to sense it and immediately took charge to defuse the tension.

"Reo, could you give us a couple of minutes alone?" She turned towards her boyfriend and gave him a pleading look.

"Are you sure babe? I don't trust this guy with you." Reo turned skeptically at Natsume.

"I can take care of myself. Just give us a few minutes to talk in private please." He nodded and left the two in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you love him?" He had to ask. After he had just poured out his feelings to her, he had to know if what he saw in her eyes was true.

She didn't say a word.

"Does it matter Natsume? You're engaged. You shouldn't be here. You should be next to your pretty, well-groomed and rich wife, preparing for your wedding and not watching a lowly entertainer's concert."

"You call Radio City Music Hall a lowly entertainer's stage?" He asked disbelievingly. He made the mistake of blurting out the next few words.

"This is why you're with him isn't it? The club just wasn't enough for you? You had to get somewhere. And he was your ticket out of there." He said venomously.

Her softness in her eyes disappeared in an instant and she coldly glared at him.

"What did you have to do to get his attention, huh Sakura? Did you have to –" His sentence was interrupted by a sharp slap across his cheek.

"Fuck you Natsume Hyuuga! You have no right to say that to me!" She said in a sharp tone.

"You have the audacity to come here and tell me you love me then doubt me the moment you learn that I have a boyfriend. You have some nerve assuming I don't deserve what I worked so hard for! You selfish bastard! You think I fucked my way to get where I am right now? FUCK YOU!"

She stormed out of the dressing room leaving him rubbing the spot that her palm had hit on his cheek.

It was then that Hotaru stepped into the dressing room with a bored look that suddenly piqued with interest upon laying eyes on Natsume.

"Ahhh… Hyuuga.."

"Imai. What are you doing here?"

"I am Sakura's manager."

"Since when?"

"Since I discovered her potential. I was looking for her since we have a meet and greet with some VIP folks waiting in the sitting room. Oddly enough, your name is on the list, couldn't wait for your turn?" She gave him a pointed look to which he ignored.

"I thought you were in the private eye business."

"I still am. Doesn't mean I can't expand my means of income, does it? Your fiancée is waiting for you. She's already in the other room. She's on the list." Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact tone. She made her way to the small mini-bar and made herself a martini.

"Let her wait." She poured him a scotch.

"Why Reo?" The words slipped out before he could think as he accepted the small glass of alcohol.

"Why not? I don't have a say on who Sakura can or cannot date. Unless it is a peril to her career, then I see no point in standing between them. Besides, Reo is great for her career." She sat down on one of the chairs and sipped on her martini.

"She doesn't love him." There was a hint of conviction in his tone.

"Really now? How do you know?" She raised a brow at him.

"I just do." She gave him a short cynical laugh.

"Funny, that coming from a person who hasn't spoken to her in months."

"You don't believe me?"

"Does it matter what I believe?"

He faltered before answering. "Yes."

"You have some guts to say that considering you're engaged to her current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Twisted world isn't it?" She deadpanned.

"I don't see any point of her being with Reo if it wasn't for fame or money. I guess I got her all wrong."

"You have it all wrong." Hotaru's tone suddenly became icy.

"Then explain it to me."

"It isn't my place to do so. It also should not matter to you. You have no business in her life while you are still engaged to the Mikan. You yearned for her so much before, why are you turning your back on all of your feelings just for some dancer?" Hotaru's words stung him and he realized how that may have sounded to Sakura.

"Shit." He hung his head.

"What?"

"I said some shitty stuff to her." She clucked her tongue at him.

"Things happen for a reason Hyuuga." She settled her empty glass on the table in front of them.

"Doesn't justify what I said."

"Why'd you say it anyway?"

"I was angry."

"Jealous?" Her question was met with silence.

"Do you love Mikan*, Hyuuga?" Her second question caught him off guard.

"I—"The delay in his answer was all she needed to confirm the truth. She held up her hand to stop him from stammering, indicating she already knew the answer.

She was about to say something when her phone rang.

"This is Imai." She said formally into the phone.

"Hotaru.." Yuu's worried voice carried over on the line.

"Tobita, what's wrong?"

"We've got a huge problem."

"What is it?"

"We lost Anna's signal."

* * *

 **THE YUKIHIRA MANSION**

Anna groaned as she came to and tried to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. Blood matted her face and her bangs stuck to where the blood dried on her forehead. She was tied to a chair. Her hands were behind her back, tied to the back of the chair and her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. She heard footsteps approaching and a pair of legs walked into her line of vision which was hazy.

"Ahh, you're awake.." She heard a female voice say.

"Luna-sama!" She blurted out in her hoarse voice.

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for you Luna-sama." Her cheek throbbed as Luna slapped her face with full force.

"Don't lie to me you bitch! I know you're not really a maid. Now tell me who you are working for!"

"I—I don't understand, Luna-sama, I am a maid. My name is Anna Umenomiya and I've been a servant here for almost a year."

"I know you've been here for almost a year Miss Umenomiya. But I also know you're not just a maid. You're a spy." Anna's eyes widened, not knowing how her cover was blown.

"You must be wondering how I know. You didn't really think I'd have any corner of this house unmonitored right? Then you must not be trained correctly. Plus, I have your communication's device and tracker taken and broken." Luna took out a dagger from her jacket pocket and held it close to Anna's neck.

Anna could feel the cool blade of the dagger on her skin and it made her shiver.

"You have five minutes to decide if you want to be a good little maid like you say and confess, or else, that will be the last five minutes of your life."

Anna's mind was spinning. She was trained to keep her silence even if it meant her death. She just didn't think death would come early on. She strengthened her resolve, not fearing death as it stared her in the eye in this moment.

Five minutes passed by in the blink of an eye and soon enough, Luna had once again pressed the blade of the dagger close to her neck. Anna could feel the tip of the dagger almost penetrating her skin. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the inevitable end of her life.

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 **My my my! So exciting!**

 **So Natsume made the real Mikan mad by insinuating that she was just using Reo to become rich and famous! Tch!**

 **And will Anna die in her line of duty?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** That won't happen yet, well not now anyway.. but soon XD

 **RavenAcA3 –** Hey Ally-chan! Lol.. I know right. All of you who've been following most of my stories know I love cliffies! Haha And thank you for the review! Makes me so inspired to write even more! Mwah!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** thank you Kath-chan! I'll try to update The Scam twice in the next cycle. Can't do it always, and I can't promise but I will try my best.

 **Anilissa –** haha it was Reo! And he's Mikan's (the real one's) boyfriend! *PLOT TWIST* haha

 **Moonlight Flower Light –** good guess! And I will be updating KN after this ;)

* * *

 **So you all know the story cycle. But just in case someone new comes reading my works (fingers crossed)**

 **Here's the rundown in order of the next cycle:**

 **Karaoke Nights**

 **The Guy Next Door**

 **Delicious Taboo**

 **The Scam**

 **And then I return to this fic :D**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	14. Chapter 14: An Unknown Savior

**Such exciting events from the last chapter. So sorry it took too long to update. My wifi went haywire on me. But I am back up and running now. If you just opened the ff site from a long hiatus, then you will be interested to know that I have posted a new story "The Princess and The Pauper" and updated "The Scam" twice in the past week. ;)**

 **So again, we distinguish impostor Mikan* by the * and the real Mikan may be referred to in this chapter as Sakura (as she is still using this name with her career)**

 **I will be offline for the next few days as I will be going to the beach. Summer (unofficially) starts now! (In the Philippines anyway) XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Five minutes passed by in the blink of an eye and soon enough, Luna had once again pressed the blade of the dagger close to her neck. Anna could feel the tip of the dagger almost penetrating her skin. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the inevitable end of her life._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: An Unknown Savior**

Hotaru clipped her Bluetooth earpiece on to her ear and put her phone in her pocket whilst Natsume stood to the side, watching her intently.

"Talk to me, Yuu. How could we lose her signal?" She opened her laptop and pretty soon had a couple of programs opened that Natsume could not decipher what the use was for.

"I'm trying to figure it out too Hotaru. Last signal I had of her was at 08:45 in the morning. She wasn't due for a check in with Nonoko until 09:00 in the morning. Her tracker is offline and she's not responding to our calls on the comms or on her regular phone." He could hear Hotaru typing on her laptop on the other end of the line.

"Are you using a burner in calling her phone?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered hotly, feeling slightly insulted at being questioned in following standard operating procedure.

"Don't sulk Yuu, it was a standard question." She said as if reading his mind, and he squirmed on his seat from being reprimanded. "Where was her last location?" She was all business, knowing time was of the essence.

"The Yukihira mansion's maid quarters."

"Damn it! We can't get in there. She was our contact." She slammed her fist down on the table.

This was a huge block to their progress. They weren't able to get the impostor Mikan*'s real identity with the DNA they obtained from her homecoming party **(A/N refer to chapter 6)**. It was as if all records of that person who's pretending to be Mikan was wiped out. It was Hotaru's idea to cross match Sakura's DNA with the one on file that she was able to confirm that she was the real Mikan Yukihira.

Anna had been sent to the mansion to pose as a maid to gather more intel on the fake Mikan. Up until now, everything had been going smoothly. Since the household had more than enough maids and butlers to serve them, and a lot of faces had come and go, it had been easy for Yuu to plant Anna's records to show that she had been there for a little over a year even if she had only been there for a few months. There was no way to tell if someone discovered that fact or if Anna had gotten careless on the job.

"Imai, what's wrong?" She sighed when she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"Go mind your own business Hyuuga." She muttered as she began to run her fingers in circles on her temple. She was trying to think of a quick way to get into the Yukihira mansion without blowing Anna's cover. She needed a plan and she needed it quick. She didn't need Natsume Hyuuga meddling into this. It wasn't time for him to know the truth just yet.

She picked up her second phone (used for handling business related to Sakura's career) and dialed a number.

"Hello, Usui. Please drop by Miss Harada's dressing room. I need your assistance with something."

Not two minutes later, the personal assistant knocked on the door and was permitted to enter where he was ordered to bring Natsume to the sitting room for the meet and greet. He was also ordered to discreetly inform Sakura to excuse herself after five minutes and to go back to her dressing room sans Reo. Hotaru needed to inform Sakura about what happened to Anna and they needed to formulate an extraction plan fast.

Time was of the essence and without any sort of communication with Anna, she could only hope that nothing untoward has happened to her. She had less than 24 hours before an extraction plan would be put into place. But she also had to obtain more intel on Anna's possible whereabouts which was what Yuu and Sumire were currently trying to do. Anna knew the standard operating procedure. She had 24 hours since last contact to notify HQ about her whereabouts. All that was left to do was plan and wait.

* * *

Anna squirmed against the blade and she could feel a small trickle of blood where the tip of the knife pricked her neck. Anytime now, Luna would be ending her life by slashing her throat and nothing in her training could save her. She was trained to not divulge any information. She could just spill the beans but it wasn't a guarantee that her life would be spared.

She prayed silently. If this was the end, she prayed it would be quick.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." Luna said as she dug the knife deeper into Anna's skin.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the pressure of the blade on Anna's neck disappeared. Confused, Anna strained to see in the darkness. She could hear a muffled grunt followed by a short shriek. Then she felt the ropes that bound her to the chair become slack. She blinked as a light shone from a few feet away. All senses on high alert, she crouched into a defensive pose regardless that her muscles were sore, ready to fight the approaching cloaked figure.

The light came from a small LED flashlight being held by a hooded, cloaked person. The only thing she could see was the person's green eyes, and she could easily tell that it was a female. She motioned for Anna to be silent and to follow her. Her savior, sensing her hesitance, directed the beam of light onto the floor where Luna was passed out. Anna's instincts took over and she followed without another second thought.

They came out of the room through a side door and began to traverse through a series of tunnels. By Anna's calculation, they were underground. There were no windows in the passages, and the only source of light was the beam from the flashlight that the hooded person leading her was holding. After about half an hour of walking, they came upon a small door. The hooded person produced a key from her cloak and opened the door with no difficulty. Anna now found herself in an alcove covered with a curtain.

Taking a quick peek from behind the curtain, the hooded, cloaked figure gestured for her to follow once more and soon Anna found herself outside of the mansion and heading towards Central Park. She was led to the other side of the park which was 0.5 miles wide, and pretty soon she was gasping for breath from the brisk walking they were doing. They finally stopped at a small apartment building on West 88th St.

She was led to an apartment on the 6th floor and upon reaching safety behind closed doors, Anna's investigative instincts took over.

"Who are you?" She asked as her savior took off the cloak.

"My identity is not important, child. What is important is that your wounds are tended to and your boss is informed that you are alive and well." The woman disappeared into another room and came back shortly with a small medkit.

"How did you know I was captured? And why did you save me?" Anna couldn't stop the questions from pouring out as the woman tended to her wounds.

"I have been keeping an eye on Rei Serio and Luna Koizumi's movements for quite some time now, and I saved you because I know the truth. And I want to help expose it."

"The truth about what?" Anna wasn't stupid to give away any information. She needed to know if this person could be trusted.

"That the Mikan Yukihira that came back from Europe is an impostor."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **So who do you think is the mystery savior? ;)**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **RavenAcA3 –** Hey Ally-chan! Thank you for the awesome review! And yes, It's been awhile since this was updated but that can be attributed to a lot of factors (story cycle, work, sleep, etc). Enjoy this new update!

 **christinenayshsuarez** – I'm still here. Just a bit busy lol..

 **Anilissa** – Somebody did save her, question is who? Can you guess? LoL XD

 **Moonlight Flower Light** – She won't. And maybe they will, but not yet :D

 **Kittyyy** – thank you! And I'm sorry it took awhile to update..

 **Opal-Wings1002** – LoL.. My mind is twisted, that's why :D enjoy this chappie!

 **Lilianna** – here ya go! :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Karaoke Nights is due for an update then we go back to the beginning of the cycle**

 **TGND - DT - The Scam - Sec - KN**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	15. Chapter 15: Loose Ends

**So I worked on this this weekend with the intent of posting it but since it's my first weekend in without any summer plans, I ended up sleeping most of the time. LoL. Gomen'nasai my dear readers and followers.**

 **But anywhooo… hope you like this update! Since this chappie isn't that long, I'm putting in a clue in the chapter for one of the main questions being asked from the previous chappies. Can you find it? ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I have been keeping an eye on Rei Serio and Luna Koizumi's movements for quite some time now, and I saved you because I know the truth. And I want to help expose it."_

" _The truth about what?" Anna wasn't stupid to give away any information. She needed to know if this person could be trusted._

" _That the Mikan Yukihira that came back from Europe is an impostor."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: LOOSE ENDS**

Luna awoke with a splitting headache. She was in the bedroom and Rei was sitting on a chair watching over her.

"You're awake. What happened?" She was disappointed by his lack of concern of her wellbeing.

"I was trying to interrogate that suspicious stupid maid that we found with a tracker but someone intervened."

"This is not good. You better fix this. I told you not to do anything to her until we get more information. You just don't listen to me!" He said angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ON ME! YOU TOLD ME WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER YET ALL YOU DO IS ORDER ME AROUND!" She screamed at him.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! IF EVERYTHING FALLS APART WE WILL BE SENT TO PRISON! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND BE MORE MATURE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" He bellowed in return.

They bickered and fought all throughout the night. The culmination of their plan was nearing and they only had a few months to tie up the loose ends. And one of those was finding the servant girl who spied on them. They didn't know what she knew but they knew that having her alive and out there somewhere could cost them what they had plotted and killed for.

* * *

"Imai-san. This is Anna." The phone cackled with static as she called Hotaru's direct line. During their training they were made to memorize this number by heart. Only the top agents who did dangerous missions would call this number, and only during an emergency protocol.

"Anna! We lost your signal. What happened? Are you alright?" Hotaru's voice was calm but the urgency in which she responded still showed her concern.

"I'm safe. A bit battered and bruised but I've gotten more brutal wounds before. I'll survive."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a small apartment building at West 88th."

"I'm sending a recovery team out to get you." She could hear Hotaru typing out a directive as she spoke. She quickly interjected knowing it would be cumbersome since she wasn't in danger anymore.

"No need. I know my way around to HQ. But I will need to bring the person who saved me." The last line was spoken in a hushed tone since she expected an objection as an answer.

"You know that's a security breach Anna." Bingo.

"I'll vouch for her. Trust me, you'll want to meet her."

"You'd better be right about this."

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Yuu paced the length of Hotaru's office for the past five minutes. It had been ten minutes since Anna called and he was only informed of it five minutes after. She'd said she would be there in fifteen minutes which was only five minutes more. He could not describe what he was feeling, he tried to mask his worry when her tracker went offline, his relief when he found out she was safe. Hotaru beat him to the punch though.

"You like Umenomiya, don't you?" She asked as she observed him pacing.

"Wha- why'd you say a thing like that?"

"We've seen other agents gone missing before and you never reacted this way, it hasn't been 24 hours yet you've been pacing this floor since you knew she went MIA. Not to mention that huge sigh of relief you let out when you found out she called." She deadpanned.

"I—i—"

"And you only stammer when I talk about her."

"Hotaru –"

"Save it Yuu. I won't tell her, but don't let it affect your work." She gave him a look that indicated that she meant business and continued sipping her coffee.

Mikan who was observing the conversation inwardly smiled. She knew Yuu had taken a liking to Anna but never dared to ask. She wasn't one to meddle with matters of the heart especially since her lovelife was a mess itself. She was shocked when Hotaru told her about what happened to Anna and greatly relieved that she was safe. She looked into her schedule that had been adjusted due to the recent events.

She had spent the first few minutes of her short meet and greet with the fans staring awkwardly at her masquerader. She couldn't quite shake off the feeling that she knew her before. In her past life that she couldn't remember. The girl just looked so familiar. She had a feeling of déjà vu watching her interact with Natsume, Ruka and his sister. She started feeling the beginning of a migraine that accompanied those short flashbacks, but was cut short when Usui, Hotaru's personal assistant came in and told her that her presence was requested by Hotaru. She excused herself after apologizing profusely to the fans, leaving Reo to entertain them.

Her musing was interrupted when Sumire came into the room announcing that Anna and her guest had arrived. Hotaru had given her strict orders to stay in the guest room adjacent to her office. She wasn't taking any chances when it came to Mikan. That savior could easily be a plot from Luna and Rei's end to throw them off the investigation they were secretly running to expose the truth. They had the real Mikan in their midst, and DNA could prove that. But it didn't make sense for Rei and Luna to replace her rather than look for her. She needed to know what their motive was. And exposing Mikan too early would rid them of the chance to find out the whole truth.

Once Mikan was safely hidden in the guest room, Anna and her cloaked guest were escorted in by Sumire who kept a watchful eye on the latter.

"Welcome to my office. Please have a seat." Anna stood next to Sumire and the guest took a seat in front of Hotaru's desk.

Would you care for something to drink?" Hotaru asked politely but devoid of emotion.

"A glass of water would be greatly appreciated. Thank you." The cloaked figure responded. Anna was dismissed for debriefing with Yuu and Sumire went to their office's kitchen to get a glass of water for the guest.

"I'm pretty sure Anna has told you about me. But the only thing about you that I know is that you saved my agent from harm. Who are you?" Hotaru being slightly cautious fingered the gun holstered under her table. She wasn't taking any chances.

"You live up to your reputation Miss Imai. You don't mince words." The figure chuckled and removed her cloak before speaking again.

"I know that something happened to the real Mikan back then. She disappeared. As far as I was told, she was sent off to boarding school in Europe but Mikan left me a note."

"Don't think that I will easily believe what you say ma'am. I wasn't born yesterday. Anyone can claim that. And how sure are you that the Mikan Yukihira now isn't the real Mikan?"

"Because the real Mikan Yukihira was your best friend. She cried almost everyday that she came to the United States. Because her real friends didn't contact her. No letters, no phone calls. It was as if she was forgotten. She spiraled into a state of depression and became a rebellious teenager and hung out with the wrong type of crowd that her 'uncle' disapproved of immensely."

"That's not true. We all sent letters to Mikan. She was the one who didn't respond." Hotaru couldn't help but defend herself knowing Mikan was listening in the other room.

"I know. She just didn't get them. Because Rei Serio had someone from the household help intercept all letters, incoming and outgoing. Her letters were never sent and your letters never reached her. I know who that impostor is and shortly after finding out, I left, fearing for my life. People were killed and I didn't want to be one of them. Not when I know the truth."

"Just who the hell are you? Don't make me ask again." The woman's green eyes flashed with amusement at the younger investigator's fiery ones.

Just before the woman could respond they heard a scream from the hidden guest room. Hotaru called for Sumire, Yuu and Anna and rushed in by pushing the hidden access pad in the panel near the door. Mikan was crouched on the small bed, clutching her head in her hands. It was another headache caused by a flashback. And this time, the pain was beyond what she had experienced before.

Listening in to Hotaru's conversation with the cloaked woman and hearing her responses triggered a series of flashbacks that was too much for her brain to handle. Her face contorted in agony and she screamed again.

Hotaru rushed in followed by her team and the cloaked figure. She had momentarily forgotten about her as she sprinted to Mikan's side. She struggled to get Mikan on her back on the bed and began to run her fingers soothingly across Mikan's temple, trying to relieve her of the pain.

When Mikan recovered and opened her eyes shortly after she was greeted to the site of Anna, Sumire and Yuu looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" Were the first words out of her mouth directed to Anna who giggled.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one screaming bloody murder." Everybody chuckled and when Mikan sat up, her eyes settled on the guest that was in the other corner of the room. A loud gasp was heard when the woman approached her before anyone could react.

The woman traced her fingers across Mikan's cheek and she had tears in her eyes.

"Mikan, is that you, child?" Mikan gazed into the green eyes she had seen from her memories of her childhood. A name lingered in her memory and that, she had taken note of despite of the pain she felt earlier.

"Hii-sama!"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

 **Awesome job to pennYnnep who guessed correctly! One of the previous chapters can attest to her role in Mikan's life. No telling which one, read again to find it teehee XD**

 **Did you find the clue and the question it answers? If you did, no spoiling! Send me a pm, or if you have that feature disabled, then feel free to tell me via review, try not to make it too obvious though ;)**

 **Stay tuned to find out more on the exciting upcoming events in this fic!**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** I seem to have taken a liking to guessing games. Have you guessed the clue I put in and the question it answers? XD

 **pennYnnep –** Good guess! Awesome job! And thank you! :)

 **iiAriya** – hello! Sunblock did it's job along with the rashguard hehe.. Enjoy this update ;)

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara** – Its this fic. Sec = Secrets. Hope your hand is okay.

 **RavenAcA3** – Yes it is someone close to her from the past (chapter 7) and as usual.. plot twists and cliffies are my best friends lol.. im glad you guys aren't getting tired of how my twisted mind works ;) And yeah, work is a bit hectic, I'm aiming for a promotion which is still in the works lol. And yeah I live in the PH so I just travel to those places I haven't been to before lol.. For the meantime, as budget allows I'm good with the nearby islands, Camotes Island, Bantayan Island. And this weekend my real life Natsume and I are heading over to Samboan! Lol.. it's summer after all ;)

 **FutureStarAira7 -** Good guess, but it's Hii-sama. ;)

* * *

 **So as I mentioned. I'm off again on another beach trip this weekend with my real life Natsume hihi :3**

 **Just a weekend getaway this time. So I'll hopefully be able to update KN again before I leave. Hopefully. No promises but I'll try my hardest!**

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **TGND - DT - The Scam - Sec - KN**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	16. Chapter 16:Getting to Know You

**I felt wistful after listening to GA's credits song.. Shiawase no Niji sung by Kana Ueda (Voice of Mikan) and Kugimiya Rie (Voice of Hotaru) in the anime. I miss GA. It's next to impossible at this point but I hope they continue the anime to finish what happened in the manga. Or if by some miracle, they make a manga arc about finding Hotaru. Well, enough rambling. Let's get on with it!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The woman traced her fingers across Mikan's cheek and she had tears in her eyes._

" _Mikan, is that you, child?" Mikan gazed into the green eyes she had seen from her memories of her childhood. A name lingered in her memory and that, she had taken note of despite of the pain she felt earlier._

" _Hii-sama?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

 **A WEEK AFTER THE CONCERT/ANNA INCIDENT**

Natsume sat in front of the makeshift desk in his room at the Yukihira Mansion. Something felt off. Hotaru was acting so mysterious. Normally he wouldn't mind it. But since Sakura was involved, he had a feeling something was amiss. He'd driven them all home that night when the meet and greet was cut short after Sakura's concert.

Mikan* had been acting oddly as well. It was as if she wanted to tell him something but when he prompted her what was wrong, she just shrugged and told him it was nothing. He was afraid he had offended her in some way. Especially after disappearing during the concert to look for Sakura. Maybe this was a sign that she really wasn't for him. She had Reo now. And although he was confused about her actions, if she didn't want him, then he wouldn't push himself towards her.

After sulking for a few hours, he'd made his decision. He would marry Mikan*. But of course they'd lost touch for years, he needed to get to know her again. She'd changed quite a lot ever since coming back from Europe. It was as if she was a completely different person.

He stood up and went looking for her. It was already late evening and he hoped she wasn't sleeping just yet. He walked silently in the mansion's carpeted floor towards her wing. He was almost to her door when he heard muffled sobs. He tried knocking on her door but there was no acknowledgement. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I can't take this anymore." He heard her mutter. And the sobbing intensified.

"MIKAN*! WHAT'S WRONG? OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE THIS LIFE!" She shouted back which prompted him to panic.

He tried to bust the door with his shoulder but it was made of hard wood and it barely made a dent. He cursed under his breath and ran to the utility closet found on the first floor, looking for something to break down the door. He then ran to the maid's quarters and looked for the butler, asking for the master keys to the bedrooms. It took them five minutes to locate the key before he ran up again to her bedroom. He opened the door and reeled in the sight that he saw.

Mikan* was lying unconscious on her bed with bloodstained sheets. Her nightgown was tainted with blood. Her pulse was weak and she was barely breathing. When he tried to carry her, he saw that she had slashed her wrists with a blade. That was when he began shouting for help.

* * *

"Luna-sama. We've found out who the intruder was. It was one of your maids who previously worked at the mansion. She was seen with the impostor maid."

"Did you find their whereabouts?" She asked her trusted investigator who was under her payroll. He also served as one of her trusted bodyguards and goons.

"Yes Luna-sama. We have some interesting news as well."

"What is it?"

"After several sweeps of the surrounding neighborhood surveillance cams, we tailed them to a fancy building in the Manhattan area on lease to Hotaru Imai the CEO of Imai Investigators International. Though we haven't seen them exit the building, a person of interest was seen leaving it with a security detail. That new artist that had a concert recently that Rei-sama's neice attended."

"And why would she be a person of interest?"

"Because we ran a deep background check and she was linked to Mikan-sama's fiancée before. We're still looking into the details but as we ran the details, it appeared that she was a burlesque dancer in L.A. prior to becoming a celebrity."

"And so?"

"It was a bit tricky since the information was withheld but we were able to question some people and they confirmed they knew her from their time in Los Angeles California at that club. Her records though are very questionable. Through a lot of digging we found sealed legal records of her adoption by her sister Misaki Harada who owns that club in L.A. which indicates she is not a Harada. She has retrograde amnesia by some incident a few years ago. Around the same time that you requested us to locate the whereabouts of another person of interest." Luna's eyes widened after he finished speaking.

"Do you mean to say that this girl…?"

"There is a possibility… I am not yet 100% certain and we are still looking into it."

"Get your best men on it. Find her and get her. No matter the cost."

"As you wish madam." He turned and left leaving Luna to her own thoughts.

This was very bad. If it turns out that this woman was the real Mikan, it would put all their plans in jeopardy. She hesitated before picking up the phone. Rei would have a fit once he knew about this, but she would be in even more hot water if she didn't tell him. She dreaded putting him in a bad mood. He could be very murderous if angered. Before she could finish dialing the number, her phone rang. It was Rei.

"Yes darling?" She put on her sweet voice.

"We've got a problem." He said distractedly.

"What is it?"

"The girl slashed her wrists. The Hyuuga boy found her on time but she's barely alive. She might talk."

"I'll take care of it."

"She's at the hospital. Have the driver take you there. He should know which one. And make sure she doesn't talk."

"Are you suggesting I kill her?" She raised her brow at the thought. She hated having to do manual labor.

"No. We need her alive. Just make sure she doesn't talk! I don't care if you stay by her side 24/7 just ensure she keeps her mouth shut."

"No need to be touchy darling. I'll handle it." She ended the call and got ready. Now wasn't the time to tell Rei about the possibility of that woman being the real Yukihira heir. She decided he didn't need further stress right now. She would tell him once she was 100% sure.

* * *

 **In the hospital**

Mikan* fluttered her eyes slowly, the light blinding her eyes. As they adjusted to the light, she could see white walls and white ceilings. Was she dead? Was this heaven? Surely heaven would not accept people dying from suicide through its Gates right?

That's when she heard the low beeping of a heart monitor and felt groggy. She tried to sit up but fell short and was about to fall back on to her pillow when she felt a strong grip on her back. She cocked her head to the side and saw Natsume looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Not really."

"What's wrong? Why did you do that?"

"Why did you save me?" She asked angrily.

"Why shouldn't I? You're my fiancée!" He said confused.

"You should have left me there to die." She muttered.

"Don't say that. What's the problem? I'm sure we can find a solution for it."

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time. I'm here for you. Why don't you start from the beginning?" He settled down on the chair next to the bed and waited for her to talk.

"I need help." She said simply.

"For what? I'll do my best to help you with anything. We will be married soon after all."

"That's the thing."

"What is?"

"You won't marry me."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because.." She looked down and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, don't cry, don't you remember what I told you back when we were young? You'll become ugly if you cry." He tried to tease her in an effort to make her smile but instead she suddenly burst out.

"NO! I DON'T REMEMBER BECAUSE I'M NOT HER!" She sobbed.

"Calm down! What do you mean?" He stood up and approached her as she burst into tears.

"I don't remember anything from the past and you won't be marrying me because I'M NOT THE REAL MIKAN YUKIHIRA!"

* * *

Luna was on the way to the hospital when her phone rang. It was the private investigator.

"It's confirmed. She is the person of interest you were looking out for back those years that disappeared that we presumed dead. My men are ready to act. We're waiting for your signal." Luna cursed under her breath.

"Get her and take her somewhere far."

She really wasn't having a good day today. Everything was falling apart.

Once she got to the hospital, she was directed to the suite that Mikan* was confined in. The nurse in charge had informed her of Mikan*'s condition. She was stable and they had gotten through to her just in time. She was awake and currently Natsume was in the room with her.

Luna was just about to enter when she overheard the ongoing conversation. She froze in her tracks. If she went in now, the impostor would point her as one of the suspects and she could go to jail. No, facing them wasn't an option. She backtracked slowly, making sure she didn't bring any undue attention to herself, and left the hospital in a hurry. Her phone beeped with a message.

 **WE GOT HER. HEADING TO SAFEHOUSE.**

She called Rei and began to explain to him about the events, calmly.

"Rei, pack up, we need to go now."

"What do you mean?" He said in a bored voice.

"The jig is up. She squealed before I got there."

"SHIT. We need to disappear. Did you transfer our money offshore?"

"Most of it."

"Order the transfer of the rest to the Cayman Island account and get plane tickets for the next flight out."

"Rei, I have something else to tell you."

"What? How can you stay so calm after all this?" He asked, annoyed.

"The real Mikan is alive and I know where to find her."

"Well, this definitely changes things."

"Pack up and leave the office before the news reaches Kazumi. I'll pick you up in five." She said as she got into her car and drove to his office.

They had the real Mikan in their hands and they had enough money to live comfortably for at least a year. If anything else goes wrong, they can always ask for her ransom. The shit has hit the fan, but Luna Koizumi was a sly woman. She could always turn things around in her favor. And it was just her luck that they were able to find the real Mikan.

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

 **So does Luna really have the real Mikan? And the impostor Mikan has confessed but who is she?**

 **So many questions.. stay tuned for the answers ;)**

 **And by the way, be sure to check out my recent oneshot "A Letter to Natsume Hyuuga's New Girlfriend" and leave me some reviews! XD**

* * *

 **pennYnnep -** haha yes. Hii-sama will confirm the real Mikan's identity. But she just got kidnapped. What happens now? Stay tuned! And yeah, trip was awesome! LoL.

 **Anilissa –** vacation was fun! And yeah, you are too young for a boyfriend, for now. Probably later ;)

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **KN - TGND - THE SCAM - SEC**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	17. Chapter 17:SEIZED

**Wow the fandom is very much alive, I'm so happy to see a ton of stories being updated and posted! And so sorry it took awhile to update this. I've been busy catching up with some of my friends during the weekend. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _They had the real Mikan in their hands and they had enough money to live comfortably for at least a year. If anything else goes wrong, they can always ask for her ransom. The shit has hit the fan, but Luna Koizumi was a sly woman. She could always turn things around in her favor. And it was just her luck that they were able to find the real Mikan._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: SIEZED**

Natsume threw his phone on the bed. He was getting frustrated. His ex-fiancée just dropped a huge bombshell on him. She isn't who she was supposed to be, if that even made sense. He picked up the phone and started dialing again.

"Pick up the damn phone, Imai." He muttered to himself as the phone once again routed to voicemail.

He was about to dial again when there was a knock on the door. He had rushed to the Yukihira mansion to find no sign of Rei and Luna. He had called Kazumi regarding this and he was as shell-shocked as Natsume was. He had some business to take care of this afternoon and would be on the earliest flight to the U.S. first thing the next morning. A confused maid informed him he had guests and that they had insisted to come up with her. She had told them to wait in the living room, but failed miserably since they were standing right behind her.

"You need to come with us now." Sumire said in her bossy tone as Natsume dismissed the maid who was almost in tears.

"Why should I?"

"Trust me Mr. Hyuuga, you will want to know about what's going on." Yuu interjected.

"Does this have anything to do with my ex-fiancée being an impostor?"

"That among other things. Time is of the essence. We need to go now." Sumire was looking at her watch agitatedly.

They left after Natsume grabbed his keys and followed the pair out, only just then noticing they were wearing long coats over what appeared to be hospital scrubs. He wanted to ask but couldn't find a chance to since both were busy talking in hushed tones in the front seat. He was instructed to sit in the back and when he was about to ask questions, it was if Sumire had read his mind.

"Whatever you see, whatever happens, just keep your mouth shut. All your questions will be answered later on. For now, hang tight." She said as she turned back to the front and started the engine of the black Chevrolet Suburban. The trip was quiet, filled with only a few words thrown in between the two occupants of the driver and passenger seat.

He was surprised to find them parking in the very hospital that he just left distraught an hour ago. He watched curiously as both Yuu and Sumire removed their overcoats, revealing hospital scrubs attire underneath. Yuu opened the glove compartment and reached in to produce two legit looking IDs stating that one was a 'nurse' and the other a 'doctor'.

"Okay Yuu. You know what to do." Sumire nodded and turned to the back seat where Natsume was.

"You. When we get out, get in the front seat. Keys are in the ignition. Keep the back door unlocked coz we'll be back in ten minutes. If anyone asks, tell them you drive for Dr. Mikimoto. Nothing more. Clear?"

"Crystal." He said wryly. He didn't like to be bossed around.

"We're going in." Sumire said out loud. Since he knew they worked for Hotaru he was certain a part of their get-up was wired as a communications device.

Ten minutes pass by without incident. And right on cue, he saw Sumire strolling out of the entrance in civilian's clothes pushing a wheelchair with a dozing Mikan* followed by plainclothes Yuu.

They loaded her into the back of the car and got in after Yuu packed the wheelchair in the trunk. He turned towards the back and opened his mouth to ask.

"Nuh-uh!" Sumire wagged her finger at Natsume to which the latter raised his brow.

"We're not answering any of your questions. Hotaru will fill you in. Now drive to the headquarters.

* * *

"It's about time." Hotaru muttered as they descended the van and transported the still dozing Mikan* into HQ through the service elevator.

"What the hell is going on Imai?" Natsume demanded.

"It's a long story Hyuuga."

"This Mikan claims she isn't Mikan. I don't understand. How can she not be Mikan?"

"Oh? She told you? Hmmm." Hotaru gazed at the out cold Mikan* with a curious look.

"She told me she isn't the real Mikan Yukihira. But she knew the real Mikan and that she went missing years ago."

"I know." Her short answers were beginning to get on his nerves.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you knowing would complicate things. I know where the real Mikan is."

"DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVED TO KNOW? WHERE IS SHE?" He couldn't help but feel angered that he was not in the loop.

"She was seized by Luna and Rei's goons."

"Why didn't you protect her? Why'd you let them get her?" She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to have to trust me on this." Hotaru gave him one of her 'no-nonsense' looks before turning towards Anna who was tapping away on a computer.

"Anna, how are we doing so far?" She asked the pinkette.

"Vitals are stable and she will be coming to in a few moments. The sedative is only good for half an hour."

"Good. Put her in the guest wing that we have set up for her but restrain her. We don't want another kidnapping to happen." She turned back to Natsume and grasped his shoulder, dragging him into her office.

"You listen to me Hyuuga." She said as she closed the door and motioned for him to sit down.

"You'd better have a good explanation for all of this Imai." He crossed his arms, waiting for her to start talking.

"It was a minor oversight that the real Mikan was captured. It wasn't part of the plan. But we're working on her extraction. As far as this impostor goes, we're going to need her safe and on our side to take Rei and Luna down."

"But, where did you find her?"

"She was under our noses the whole time. Your nose to be specific." She said with a look of disdain.

"I don't understand." He shook his head which was swimming to the brim with thoughts of why this was happening, worried for the real Mikan.

"The real Mikan is Sakura Harada."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

"Wake up, you sly bitch!" Mikan came to when she felt a sharp slap on her cheek.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was hazy and her hands were tied behind her back. She was propped up on a bed, her feet tied together as well. When her vision cleared, she was looking straight into the face of her uncle, Rei Serio.

"You…"

"Hello my dear adopted niece. I can't say it's nice to see you alive and well." He said menacingly.

"You tried to have me killed."

"But you're alive for now." He said sarcastically.

"Where am I?"

"You don't think I'm really going to answer that truthfully, do you?" He held her face in his hands and she shivered with the look of pure evil in his eyes.

"You're my insurance for now. So I'm keeping you alive. In exchange for the other Mikan we put in your place. Then when your friends agree to the exchange, that's the part where you all die." His laugh was devilish, evil to the core.

"You'll never get away with this."

"Oh but I already have. So just sit back and relax, enjoy the show."

* * *

"Mikan was already able to retrieve her memories. With the help of therapy sessions with Nonoko, she regained most of the important memories she needed." As much as she liked to piss Natsume off, she really didn't have the luxury to smirk at him now given the situation they were in.

"When did this happen?" He asked incredulously.

"Just two days before she was abducted. I trust we'll be hearing from them soon so sit tight." She said turning to her computer just as Anna burst in the door.

"HOTARU! SHE'S AWAKE!"

Both Natsume and Hotaru stood up and strode towards the guest wing. They were greeted with the sight of Mikan* struggling against her restraints on the bed.

"NATSUME! THANK KAMI YOU'RE HERE." She screamed.

"HELP ME GET LOOSE. THESE PEOPLE KIDNAPPED ME!" She pleaded with him.

Hotaru nudged him with her shoulder and gave him a slight nod.

He walked towards the struggling Mikan*and at first she seemed relieved. But the moment she looked up at him, she began to falter. He stopped a few steps away from her bed.

"Who are you really?"

"I don't understand. Why aren't you helping me?" Tears were flowing through her cheeks and her voice broke as she looked up at him defeated.

"You lied to me. You made me believe you were the girl I loved. Why should I help you?" He responded in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry." Her body was wracked in sobs. She cried helplessly, tied up and unable to even dry her tears.

"Just who are you exactly? And why did you do it?"

"The- they made me .. do.. it" Her crying infuriated him more and he couldn't help but shake her.

"TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" He put his arms on her shoulders and shook her hard.

Hotaru pulled him back to keep him from hurting her. Once he was a good distance away from her, she faced the impostor and looked her straight in the eye.

"Who are you? You're DNA doesn't match anyone in this world. No birth certificate, no hospital records except for your current one. No dental records. Nothing. It's as if you're real identity was washed off from the face of this earth. Now, you can keep on crying like an idiot or you can help us. By telling us who you are. And in doing so, you can help us catch the bad guys." The impostor Mikan*seemed to sober up upon hearing Hotaru's words.

"They're going to kill me." She said in a scared voice.

"Not if we can help it. Now tell me who you are." It seemed an eternity before the impostor Mikan*finally nodded.

"I'm -"

 **END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER ALERT! LOL. IT'S BEEN AWHILE.**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** Yes they do have her. Sadly. But Hotaru is formulating a plan to get her. Care to guess who the impostor Mikan is? LoL. And you say No now, sooner or later you will get one XD

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** OMG! I miss you a lot! I'll come by AO3 and read up once I have some spare time!

 **pennYnnep -** Well as stated above, it wasn't part of the plan. And yeah, they will have a plan ;)

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **Faerie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets**

 **Stay tuned for the epilogues of the following stories: Delicious Taboo, The Guy Next Door, and Karaoke Nights!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	18. Chapter 18: Strategem

**Review issue has been fixed! Yey! And for the sci-fi and Hotaru fans out there, please check out "Time After Time". :)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Who are you? Your DNA doesn't match anyone in this world. No birth certificate, no hospital records except for your current one. No dental records. Nothing. It's as if your real identity was washed off from the face of this earth. Now, you can keep on crying like an idiot or you can help us. By telling us who you are. And in doing so, you can help us catch the bad guys." The impostor Mikan* seemed to sober up upon hearing Hotaru's words._

" _They're going to kill me." She said in a scared voice._

" _Not if we can help it. Now tell me who you are." It seemed an eternity before the impostor Mikan* finally nodded._

" _I'm—"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: STRATEGEM**

Kazumi arrived as scheduled the next morning and was greeted at the airport with a somber looking Hotaru and Natsume.

"Did you find my niece?" He was quick to skip the pleasantries and get right down to the nitty-gritty.

"We never lost her." Hotaru's response made both men turn their heads in her direction.

"What do you mean? You said she was taken by Rei and Luna's goons." Natsume said in between clenched teeth.

"She was taken, but we've custom made some of her clothing and accessories to have trackers. Most of them were discarded like the ones in her earrings and necklace, but one tracker remains, the one in her brassiere. And we have Yuu running the scan on the tracker. He's pinpointed their location."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kazumi was still a bit in shock at this piece of news. He also felt regret. He hadn't seen Mikan in so long. It wasn't unusual for kids to look different when they reached adulthood. He'd initially thought that her difference in posture, behavior and looks could be attributed to the boarding school which she had attended in Europe.

"You never asked. Be glad her tracker hasn't been found yet." She led them to the car and briefed them on the plan for extraction.

"Sumire and Anna will lead the extraction team. Tobita and I will be in contact with them from HQ."

"Where are they exactly?"

"Tracker was broadcasting a signal near the marina. Most likely, if they have a ship or a yacht docked there, they may be biding their time there so that they can make an easy escape through the open sea."

"The company does own a couple of yachts here and in Japan. They should be registered under Rei or my name."

"Yes. The SS Yuka and the SS Izumi in Japan are currently registered to you. My local agents there have been watching and confirmed there has been no contact from here to there. Which means you check out."

"You mean, you suspected me to be a part of this disgusting scheme?" Kazumi was outraged.

"It's part of my job, Mister Yukihira. The fact that you never objected to the changes your niece displayed is a cause for concern." Hotaru's sharp tone seemed to have the effect of a direct slap to the face. Not to mention she had just blatantly announced his biggest regret.

When they reached HQ, he demanded to see the impostor right away. He had a score to settle with her. He was shown to the guest room where the impostor Mikan was staying. Her hand was still attached to an IV and she was being monitored by Anna who sat near the door. Hotaru gave her a silent signal and she left after Kazumi was shown into the room, closing the door behind her.

He fought the urge to slap the fragile looking girl on the bed. She pretended to be his beloved niece. All the while, Mikan was out there in the world fending for herself. The impostor cowered as she saw Kazumi's face contort in anger. She was afraid that he would hurt her.

"Why?" He said after an interminable silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry. Why did you do it? Was it for the money?" He said coldly. He wanted to understand. He still couldn't quite grasp the reality that he had been talking over the phone to a different person for the past few years.

"I didn't want to do it. She was my friend. But they killed everyone who knew the truth. I was next. Koizumi-san and Rei offered me my life in exchange for my silence." She said in between the onslaught of tears.

"I – I went back to the place that I left her, but she was no longer there. She was planning to go to you. But, I feared for my life. I was poor. I had no connections. I had no passport. I knew that even if I helped her, she wouldn't be able to protect me from them. I did it to survive." The last word was said in barely a whisper, but it resounded all around the quiet room.

"When we told them she was gone, they panicked. I told them she was dead but I had no body to prove my words. I had to assure them that I'd killed her. Luna pointed out that she and I looked similar, they told me to pretend to be her. That they'd send me overseas to avoid suspicion. So I could learn the ropes of becoming an heir. They erased all of my records. It was if I never existed. If I had refused, then they would have just put a bullet through my head like what they did to him." She was sobbing now. The painful truth of her past came back to haunt her.

"Him?"

"Someone else knew the truth. Someone else shot her that night. And he got killed. I got scared. " Kazumi tried but failed to summon even an ounce of pity for the fragile young woman in front of him.

He was about to question the identity of the other person who knew the truth when someone cleared their throat behind him. He didn't notice Hotaru come in to the room since all his attention was on the woman who pretended to be his niece for the past few years.

"Undercover agents near the marina say that Reo was spotted there. We're trying to figure out if he's been double crossing us all along. He was associated to her prior to being partnered with Mikan at the record label." They both could see the alarm that spread on the impostor's face.

"He couldn't have done that. He loved me."

"But he easily discarded you when your engagement to Natsume was announced." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"He said he didn't have a choice. He said that he couldn't fight against the power of the Rei and the Yukihira family."

"Or he could have been paid. He seems to have an affection for money, as I recall, the moment we offered to have him play the part of Sakura's boyfriend for a hefty sum, he couldn't hide his joy."

"No. I don't believe you."

"I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm just stating the facts. Now that you've come clean to us, we have more evidence to take down Rei and Luna. But first we have to get the real Mikan back and have those two arrested. Then we can pass judgement on your beloved Reo." Hotaru turned around and headed towards the door followed by a grim looking Kazumi.

* * *

 **TRIPLE I HQ, CONFERENCE ROOM**

The extraction team was assembled and waiting for orders along with Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Himemiya, and Nonoko. After exchanging greetings with the former head of the household Himemiya, Kazumi turned to Hotaru, awaiting what was next to come.

"Shouda and Umenomiya, you will lead the extraction team at the marina. Mikan's safety is our top priority. You know the protocol. Shoot to kill only if it's life-and-death. Otherwise, try to stay off the guns and use your martial arts training. I know this isn't like our other reconnaissance missions, but we need to do this without police intervention to avoid provoking the enemy." Hotaru said.

A blueprint of the marina was shown on a holographic screen behind her. And the team then discussed the possible point of entry and escape routes as well as the possibility of goons guarding the surrounding areas. Ideas were bounced back and forth between the extraction team and the communications team comprised of Hotaru, Yuu, and Nonoko.

"I'm going with them." Natsume said suddenly, rendering the discussion to a halt.

"It's dangerous, Hyuuga. You're not trained for this." Hotaru was quick to shoot his idea down.

"I took Aikido and Jiu-jitsu classes Hotaru, I'm fairly capable of taking care of myself."

"You have an emotional tie-in to this case, it's not ethical for me to let you get out there." She retorted.

"Fuck ethics. Mikan's life is at risk and I just can't sit here and wait for other people to save her."

"I don't mean to be rude but shove that hero-complex up your ass, . You can be a hero some other time, we're a fairly cohesive team. We can do it even without your help." Sumire couldn't help but intervene.

"I'm not saying I'm doing this just because I want to be a hero, Agent Shouda. I'm doing this because I want to come out of this situation knowing that I did everything I could in my power. I'm doing this because I don't want to sit here and wait for the outcome. I want to do something. I want to save her." He stood up to face her.

"Hyuuga. Shouda, stop bickering." Hotaru reprimanded both of them, making them sit down.

"Hyuuga, I will let you go with the extraction team.."

"But—"Sumire started to protest but Hotaru's scalding look made her shut up.

"But you have to follow Shouda and Umenomiya's orders. Shouda's the leader of the extraction team. If at any time she orders you to either pull back or abort the mission, there will be no second thoughts. What she says, you will follow, got that?" Hotaru looked him square in the eye and he nodded in response while Sumire gave him a smug look.

They finalized their plan and after a few hours, were provided their final instructions. Sumire stood up to address them.

"Remember team, this is an extraction, not an attack. Mikan is our first priority. Reo's involvement is important and any information we can get about it will be helpful in getting Rei and Luna behind bars. If we can get any of the three without compromising Mikan's safety then make that a second priority."

"Let's do this."

 **END OF CHAPTER 18**

* * *

 **So just a little behind the scenes discussion. They've formulated a plan, will it work? Will Natsume's involvement be an asset or a liability to the team? Did Reo double cross them and was working with Rei and Luna all along? How did Mikan get captured?**

 **My that's a lot of questions that need answers.**

 **And yes, I managed to go through this chapter still without spilling the identity of the impostor.. Care to take a guess? Bwahahahaha (I'm evil, I know) XD**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** Hahaha, I know. And I still haven't revealed it yet. You know, for the suspense ;) And the plan will be executed in the next chapter XD

 **Purple Pearls Turned Black –** Everybody needs to know. Is it Nobara? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. hahaha Sorry it took a while to update. Real life gets in the way.. Lol. Enjoy!

 **miramisa90212 –** so sorry it took awhile. Been a bit busy, and I know, I know, I'm evil for still not revealing who the impostor is. I hope you didn't spill your drink at SB XD

 **pennYnnep -** Well, the mystery of her DNA match was explained in this chapter, her records were all erased. And by all, I mean everything. And she assumed the identity of the real Mikan. Money and power can be scary when used for things like that. O.O and the oversight will be explained in the next few chapters. Stay tuned!

 **dannyjae –** Yes, Cliffies are my specialties along with plot twists. XD If you check out my other stories, you'll find them a common denominator haha

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again -The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	19. Chapter 19: Traitor

**Hey minna-san! I haven't been on that much since I got a new role at work. Gomen'. I can't guarantee constant updates but rest assured these stories will never be abandoned. ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

Previously:

 _They finalized their plan and after a few hours, were provided their final instructions. Sumire stood up to address them._

 _"Remember team, this is an extraction, not an attack. Mikan is our first priority. Reo's involvement is important and any information we can get about it will be helpful in getting Rei and Luna behind bars. If we can get any of the three without compromising Mikan's safety then make that a second priority."_

 _"Let's do this."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19: TRAITOR**

"Hyuuga, you stand out like a sore thumb. You stay behind with the team." Sumire said to him. They were in a limousine.

"No I won't. I'm already undercover. They won't recognize me." He retorted. Natsume was given contact lenses to disguise his red eyes, making them a muddy brown color. He was also given a bulky body suit, making him look bigger than he was. He was also wearing a wig, making his hair longer and tied up in a ponytail that scratched the back of his neck, irritating him. He was disguised as a bodyguard.

Sumire had to pose as a girlfriend of one of the neighboring yacht owners who happened to be a good friend to Hotaru. Kokoroyome, known to his peers as just Koko, was a young entrepreneur who became successful with a line of shops that specialized in pranks and toys. He was more than happy to aid Hotaru with this plan. Although left out of the crucial details (for security purposes), he was only told that they needed to spend a couple of days out on his yacht, and for appearances, his presence was required.

Sumire was in a sundress and espadrilles, with her hair straightened and dyed dark brown. She wasn't unarmed though. She had two small pistols strapped on her thighs, hidden by her dress. She also had a lipstick taser and a dagger in her bag. She rolled her eyes at Natsume as Koko chuckled at the both of them.

"You guys sure are serious. You should loosen up a bit. Everything will be alright." He said with a cheeky smile at Sumire that she ignored. She was tapping her fingers lightly on the armrest of her chair, waiting for the signal from Yuu and Hotaru.

"Whatever. Just stay out of the way Mr. Yome. This is a dangerous mission." She said bluntly. She didn't care that he was Hotaru's friend. She didn't want anyone meddling with the mission. Hyuuga had already forced his way into it, she didn't need anyone else joining in and getting hurt.

"Okay. Just tell me what to do and your wish is my command." He said as they received the signal to disembark from the vehicle.

He offered his arm to Sumire and winced as she gripped it tightly. Natsume followed along with another team member disguised as a bodyguard. They strolled in a leisurely but brisk pace towards the docks where the yachts were.

Koko's yacht was aptly named "The Prankster Queen". They stood on the dock while the deck hands scrambled to prepare it. They weren't informed of the boss' surprise voyage and had to get the yacht fueled and cleaned. Just as planned. It gave them time to scope out the docks without looking too suspicious.

"We're in position." Sumire whispered in her comms unit.

"The signal is emanating from five yachts down from where you are." Yuu responded.

"Anna?" Sumire called for her co-leader.

"We're on standby here around three miles out from the marina. Their yacht is still docked." Anna replied. She was in a speedboat, at a vantage point, out of sight from the marina, standing by with her team in case a chase on water ensued.

"Is anyone on deck?" Natsume couldn't help but ask to which Sumire gave him a cold glare.

"Only a few deck hands. No one of importance to the mission. No sight of the target or the assailants." Anna was watching through high-tech binoculars.

* * *

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"Mr. Yome, the fueling is done however, we do not have enough provisions. The head steward has been sent out but will not be back for another couple hours." One of Koko's crew on deck informed him.

"We will standby at the yacht club then. Thank you." Koko responded to which Sumire and Natsume grimaced.

"We can't just walk up to their yacht. Plan B won't work either since they aren't visible, they could be watching us, we can't do a distraction without a target. We'll need to dive and get to the yacht through the water." Sumire said.

"Sumire, you can't disappear from Koko's side. It will look suspicious." Yuu told her in a stern voice.

"Well who else is going to lead the team on the dive? Anna's too far away." Sumire hissed into her comms unit.

"Hyuuga can. He was in the swim team in high school and he's a certified scuba diver." Hotaru said over the comms device.

"Fine." She handed him the key to a locker that was rented by Hotaru under a fake name. They had prepared for this. Scuba gear was already rented and Natsume hastily removed the body suit and layer of clothing that was making him sweat and donned the scuba suit. He still had the contacts on and would remove them once he was on the small boat that would pretend to take them out on a dive.

He boarded the boat, with two members of Sumire's team Kitsuneme and Mochiage,as his lookout. They set out half a mile outside the marina and dropped anchor.

"Hyuuga, the comms will still work, but it may be a bit fuzzy since you're underwater. I'm uploading the signal via the sonar device on your watch. That's Mikan's signal. The yacht her signal is coming from is still at the marina and it doesn't look like they're leaving anytime soon. They might still be hiding. There's a set of stairs on the stern of the yacht. You guys can go through there." Yuu said as he converted Mikan's digital signal to sonar and uploaded the coordinates to Natsume's waterproof digital watch.

"Got it." Natsume responded. And he readied himself with his two companions.

They dived 40 meters down and then proceeded to swim towards the marina's direction. It took them almost an hour to reach the yacht and it was almost sundown. Normally a half mile swim for Natsume would only be 15-20 minutes but he was slowed down since they were wearing oxygen tanks and scuba gear. They surfaced near the yacht and lied low, looking out for anyone who could be watching.

When the coast was clear, they swam silently towards the stern of the yacht where Mikan's signal was coming from and climbed up the boat. Mochu took out three taser guns from his dry bag and gave him one. He nodded and silently gestured for Kitsuneme to take the stairs to his left while he took the right. Mochu would stay behind and act as lookout on the stern. Anna and her team would cruise by once they confirmed Mikan was there and got her safely out.

Kitsuneme and Natsume took off their oxygen tanks and left them with Mochu. They both climbed the stairs silently, guns out, ready to fire the taser on whoever would find them trespassing on the yacht. Natsume glanced at his watch which showed the layout of the yacht. He could see Mikan's signal beeping from a few cabins down.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A crew member who had descended from the deck shouted as he saw the two figures with guns before him.

Kitsuneme shouted at him to go while he tackled the crew member, he fired the taser on a low voltage just enough to stun and incapacitate him. Once the crew member was out cold, Kitsu dragged him towards an unused cabin and set him on the bed before closing the door behind him.

Natsume proceeded to walk through the small hallway lined with cabins on each side. He stopped when he reached the cabin where Mikan's signal was. He was surprised to find it unguarded and when he turned the knob, found it unlocked. Something deep inside him told him there was something fishy about the situation but his yearning to save Mikan clouded his logic. He pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

"Mikan?" He said in a low voice.

Her signal was getting stronger on his watch, but the room was dark, the curtains were closed and he didn't dare turn on a light for fear of alerting the wrong people.

"Mikan?" He called out again. He could hear some muffled shuffling.

'She must be tied up.' He thought.

He remembered he had a small penlight in his pocket and turned it scanned the room to find it empty. He walked towards the signal and found Mikan's brassiere. It was their last link to her and Rei and his goons found it and used it to their advantage. He hated to think about what they did to get this tracker off her.

"Fuck." He muttered angrily, throwing it on the bed. He was about to notify Hotaru when he felt cold steel on the back of his head.

"Tsk tsk, now now Hyuuga. Watch your language." He heard the familiar voice say.

"You." He hissed, his grip on his taser gun tightening.

"Drop the taser gun. Or else, your two pals outside are going to get shot by real ones. Put your hands above your head and turn around slowly."

He didn't know if it was a bluff, but complied nonetheless. He wondered if Hotaru and the rest of the team could hear over the comms but his question was answered when he heard Hotaru's voice.

"Do as he says Hyuuga. We have a tracker on you that they won't be able to find. Just don't let him suspect you're on comms."

He turned wordlessly, facing the person holding a gun to his head.

* * *

Yuu glanced at Hotaru who had a frown on her face. They were listening to the live feed on Natsume's comms.

"Hotaru what do we do?" Sumire's worried voice floated over on the comms. She was still at the marina's yacht club, and was frustrated that she couldn't do a thing for her team. She wasn't used to being rendered useless.

"Nothing." Came Hotaru's stoic reply.

"What do you mean nothing? My two best men are out there, not to mention your client is in danger." It was evident in her voice that Sumire was panicking which was rare for her.

"Shut up Shouda. There's nothing we can do for now without endangering their lives. I still see Kitsu and Mochu's vitals up, as well as Natsume's so they're still alive. We can't risk exposing all our agents so we need to stay put and see where they take them. It may lead us to Mikan's real whereabouts."

Sumire was about to rebut when the traitor's voice cackled on the comms. It wasn't as clear as their own since there was a distance in between him and the comms mic on Natsume's scuba suit.

"Nice to see you again, Hyuuga." The traitor said with a laugh.

"Mori you Traitor!" They heard Natsume scream.

"You don't know how right you are." They heard Reo respond.

There was a tense silence in the air and then they heard it. Sumire screamed as the sound of three gunshots rang throughout the comms.

"NOOOOOO!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 19**

 **It was a trap! Reo is a traitor! Will Natsume, Kitsuneme and Mochu survive?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **pennYnnep –** You got it right! Finally her identity is revealed. She didn't actually shoot Mikan that day, Hajime did. She only hit Mikan on the head which brought on the amnesia thing. She only told Hajime and Rei about shooting her to make them believe Mikan was dead ;)

 **lychiis –** haven't seen that one, I might check it out :D

 **YoNaMe –** Yep! That's right! XD

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again -The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	20. Chapter 20: A Dead Trail

**So my work PC got replaced and so did all my secret hidden files for my fanfiction writing. My notes for this chapter got wiped and I don't wanna bother our I.T. guy and have them read my stuff so I'm gonna start fresh this chapter. I still have a few of the ideas I had in mind so not to worry though.**

 **By the way check out my replacement for "Time After Time" which has already been deleted. The new story is titled "Philophobia".**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Mori you traitor!" They heard Natsume scream._

" _You don't know how right you are." They heard Reo respond._

 _There was a tense silence in the air and then they heard it. Sumire screamed as the sound of three gunshots rang throughout the comms._

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: A DEAD TRAIL**

"IMAI! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Sumire screamed into her comms. It unnerved her that Hotaru could remain so calm despite what they heard and the silence from the other end made her even more infuriated.

"There is nothing we can do Shouda. It would disrupt our mission. And I don't want to lose any more agents. Tobita's detecting that their vitals are weakening. If we send in Anna's team, it will put all of them at risk. They're expecting that." Hotaru's voice was clipped and curt. Her words logical but clearly against her will.

"BULLSHIT. WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM THERE TO DIE!"

"We'll have to wait until -" Before Hotaru could finish the sentence, Anna's voice rang clearly through the comms.

"Incoming at two o'clock. Corvette ZR48 Catamaran. Black. From the looks of it, they're headed towards the same yacht Natsume, Mochu and Kitsu boarded."

"Did you say ZR48?" Yuu asked.

"Yes. It's custom, I can tell it's designed after the ZR1." Anna said. Despite her girly and demure features, she knew her way around cars and vehicular machinery.

Silence ensued for the next few minutes and all the team could hear was the tapping of keys in the background and Sumire's silent sobbing. Despite her fierce personality, she cared a lot for her team, and losing not one but two of her best guys took its toll.

"According to the info I pulled up, there's only one vessel that's been sold with these characteristics. This baby has 2 Mercury 1350hp twin turbo racing motors and can carry 8 people, driver and throttleman included. Owner is registered in Japan, goes by the name of Kuonji." Yuu offered the information that could possibly give them a lead.

"They're loading the bodies into the boats. They're heading South. The trackers are still online." Anna said, looking at the information on the tablet in her hand.

"Vitals?" It was the first time Hotaru spoke after being interrupted by Anna.

"2 out of 3. Natsume and Kitsuneme are still up, but barely. Mochu's…." Anna couldn't bear to say it out loud as Sumire's sniffles were still audible.

"Anna, we need to tail them. I'm getting a support air team ready. Head out the same direction with at least a mile away parallel to them. We'll try to see where they are headed and have the air team pick you up and continue the tail. Shouda, come back to headquarters after dropping Mr. Yome off at his place. I'll call him personally to thank him for his assistance." Hotaru diverted the topic to avoid invoking any more tears from Sumire.

"But.."

"No buts Shouda. You are to come back to HQ and leave the tail to Anna and her team." Shouda could do nothing but to follow Hotaru's orders.

"The air team has been given clearance to travel in International waters and will be waiting for the update on your coordinates. Do not engage Mori, just tail them and see where they go. Keep us posted."

"Copy. Okay team, let's roll."

* * *

"Are we being followed?" Reo said into his earpiece. Without it, he and the driver would not be able to hear each other as the engine of the catamaran was loud.

"No sir. No signs of being followed. The closest vessel is about a mile and a half away but it doesn't seem like it's following us."

"Don't be too sure. Let's head 5 miles south, we need to get rid of the three bodies."

"With all due respect, Mr. Mori, I was told to take you to the port in Lahaina, for a quick fuel stopover before we head on to Sapporo." The driver looked concerned at this sudden change of plans.

"And do you want Master Serio and Lady Koizumi to smell the effect of three bloody dead corpses on this fine vehicle once we arrive at Lahaina?" Reo answered sarcastically to the driver who shook his head at the mention of his bosses.

"Then it's settled. We drop the corpses into the ocean and keep the three seats occupied with the bodyguards. Master Serio and Lady Koizumi will board with us on the voyage to Sapporo along with our esteemed guest." Reo settled back into his seat beside the driver and glanced outside at the scenic view of the still ocean. His thoughts lost on the gravity of what he'd just done. It was the first time he pulled the trigger. The first time he killed. And somehow it didn't bother him that he had just murdered three people.

* * *

Anna signaled the coxswain to slow down as she focused her binoculars to where Reo and the black catamaran were. They had stopped in the middle of nowhere and she could see that Reo had opened the overhead hatch and was standing on top of the vessel. He was bending down and pulling at something.

"They've stopped." She said through the comms.

"Yuu, have the air team get the coordinates."

"The air team is on the way. ETA is one minute." Their air jet was something to marvel at as it could travel fast, like real fast. It was also noiseless, meaning you'd never know it was there. Hotaru believed in investing in technology that could help them perform their jobs easier, faster, and discretely.

"What is he doing Anna? We're getting a picture of what you see on the binoculars but it's too grainy." Sumire asked who was now back in HQ, It only took one talk with Hotaru and a shower, change into her regular clothes to get her back on track.

"He's pulling out a large bag from the vessel. It looks to be wrapped in some sort of…" Sumire finished the sentence as Anna's audible gasp filled the comms.

"Body bag."

"Don't go all conclusive just yet. Let them leave, and we'll have the air team tail them. Anna, change of plans, once Reo gets going in the next minute or two, get two guys and dive for that bag. Launch the mini-sub and bring the waterproof bomb kit just in case it's a trick. We need to know what is in that bag."

"Copy that." Anna nodded to two of her team members and they all sprung into action. They already had their dive suits on, and quickly scrambled to get their portable oxygen tanks. They attached themselves to the mini-sub that was hitched to the bottom of the speedboat underneath the water. It would allow them to cross the distance between their boat and Reo's within a matter of seconds.

After getting a signal from the comms, the remaining team member on the speedboat hit the launch button and sent Anna and her teammates towards the direction where Reo's catamaran just left. They quickly let go of the mini-sub, and dived in different directions to find the body bag. After a few minutes of searching, one of her team members signaled to Anna that he had it 30 meters below the surface. They swam towards the struggling team member and helped hoist the body bag up to the surface where the mini-sub was idling.

The wind was picking up and it was harder for the mini-sub to get back to the speedboat as the waves were getting bigger. It took them ten minutes to get back to the speedboat and another ten to get the body bag up on the boat.

Anna shivered from the cold but shivered even more as she felt what was underneath the bag. Before she could give the order to open the bag, her comms came to life once again, and the air team advised that Reo had dropped another body about fifteen miles away from the first one.

"Get a dive team out there, Anna's too far away." Hotaru's order was quickly acknowledged and Anna turned back towards the bag.

"I'm opening it." She announced to the team with her and for the benefit of the rest listening in on the comms.

Her hand was shaking as her fingers found the zipper and pulled it down quickly. The sight that greeted her made her sick to her stomach and wanting to puke.

Inside the bag was a dead body. Shot straight through the head, disfiguring the face.

 **END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

 **Who do you think the owner of the first dead body is? O.O (Natsume, Kitsuneme or Mochu?)**

 **And will they get to Mikan in time?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **pennYnnep –** Ahhh my lone reviewer for the last chapter! XD I'm cruel for killing off Kitsu and Mochu, I know. So who do you think the first dead body is? O.O And yeah, for the first time, I was able to get a mystery character remain a mystery until I gave enough clues for you guys to really figure it out! It's hard to do that, you know. Hahaha. Somehow my track record has been plot twists and cliffhangers and that's becoming challenging knowing there are a lot of commonly ploted stories and such XD But yeah, she kinda does resemble Mikan having brown hair and brown eyes so that's why I thought of her. And yeah Reo is a traitor.

* * *

 **NEW STORY CYCLE:**

 **Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia (New) - Secrets**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	21. Chapter 21: A Miracle

**So I feel like I wanna focus more on my writing than my work (haha) so here goes another (short) update on Secrets. ;)**

 **Btw, 'The Scam' and 'Philophobia' have been updated.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I'm opening it." She announced to the team with her and for the benefit of the rest listening in on the comms._

 _Her hand was shaking as her fingers found the zipper and pulled it down quickly. The sight that greeted her made her sick to her stomach and wanting to puke._

 _Inside the bag was a dead body. Shot straight through the head, disfiguring the face._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21: A MIRACLE**

"What took you so long, Mori?" Rei Serio had a look of unhappiness in his face.

They were waiting at Lahaina, in Hawaii for a short fuel top up before proceeding to Sapporo in Japan. From there, they would "disappear" from radar. Reo gave him a haughty smile before turning to the uniformed men in the vessel.

"We had to drop off some unwanted baggage." He said with a wry smile to which Luna crinkled her nose. Mikan was behind them, hands bound with cuffs and her mouth covered with tape. She had stopped struggling and was seemingly accepting defeat, and her death anytime soon. She was wearing an oversized shirt given that they had located her trackers (the one in her brassiere). She looked totally devoid of life save for the fact that she was still breathing. She had lost all hope.

"Did you get rid of those meddlers?" Luna asked as she pushed Mikan towards the vessel docked at the pier.

"All 3 accounted and done with. There were two pros and one very upset Natsume Hyuuga." Mori said smugly.

Mikan lifted her head up at the mention of Natsume's name. Suddenly a very small amount of fight came back to her and she pushed back against Luna, making the latter teeter off her heels and into the murky water of the dock. Reo couldn't help but laugh at the soaked Luna who was sputtering and spewing out water from her mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed as their bodyguards strived to pull her out of the water. " YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Now, now, precious little kitten. Be nice. Or else I won't take off that tape from your mouth." Rei scolded Mikan like a little child and pushed her into the vessel where the three masked, uniformed guards were waiting.

There were only six seats underneath the hatch, which would then be occupied by Luna, Rei, Mikan and the three guards. Reo and the driver would be navigating the vessel. Reo addressed the three guards as a now dry Luna and Rei settled with Mikan at the far end of the seats.

"Remember what we talked about. Keep a tight watch on the prisoner." He said lightly and all three nodded in the affirmative.

"Let's get going. We don't want to risk dilly-dallying and getting captured." Rei ordered and Reo nodded, closing the overhead hatch and walking towards the hatch for the driver's seat. He nodded towards the driver and they fired up the vessel, heading East towards Japan in the dead of the night.

* * *

"Ogasawara, get forensics ready to do a test to identify the bodies. The secondary flight team is transporting the three recovered bodies to us and will be soon here. Anna, get your team in to be debriefed. Shouda, standby with Yuu." Once her orders were distributed, she turned back towards a grim looking Kazumi.

"What do we do now?" He asked. He felt an extreme amount of guilt for being too busy in Japan to even know that this kind of treachery was happening to his one and only niece.

"We're awaiting information from the primary flight team that tailed Reo and that vessel. Once we know where they are, we can formulate another plan."

"But what about Natsume? Kaoru and Ioran will be devastated." Kazumi put his face in his hands. Everything had blown up in their faces. Yukihira Corps. heir was still in danger and Hyuuga Electronics and Tech International may have just lost their heir.

"It was an unforeseen circumstance. Unfortunate but we will notify the family once we confirm the identities of the bodies." Hotaru said in an emotionless tone.

"How will you find that out?"

"We're a private investigation company. We have a sample of each employee's DNA for purposes like this. By now, it's a 2 out of 3 chance. We don't have Natsume's DNA and there is no feasible way to get one from him except probably his dental records which is in a dentist's office in Japan. So for as long as we confirm 2 out of the 3 bodies, we can tell that it really is them. By now, everything is circumstantial evidence at best. Three gunshots, three bodies, no vitals on our monitors, but we can still rule that out. We just need to wait a day or two for those results."

"And what about my niece?"

"Let's pray for a miracle." She said in a dry tone because she knew they needed one and fast.

* * *

The miracle came in the form of an unexpected notification from the first flight team. Sumire and Yuu were at the command center in HQ when the call came in.

"This is Narumi from Flight team 1. Target is heading towards Lahaina port in Hawaii. CC do you copy?"

"Copy that Flight team 2. Please continue to tail target and update when there are status changes." Yuu responded.

"Copy that CC. Narumi over and out."

They told Hotaru about the information the flight team gave and they were told to await further updates. There was not much they could do until there was confirmation of Mikan's presence there. It would only entail another wild goose chase and possibly the loss of other valued team members.

Thirty minutes later, the news they were waiting for broke.

"This is Narumi from Flight team 1. Target is docked at Lahaina port and it seems like there are new passengers embarking on the vessel. Mini drone has been deployed and will be transmitting photos to your database, ETA 1 minute." Sumire called Hotaru who was quickly followed by Kazumi to the command center.

The photos were uploaded and shown on the main screen. It was the scene on the dock where Mikan was bound and pushed towards the vessel.

"It's Mikan! Thank Kami she's alive!" Kazumi couldn't help but feel relief that his niece was still alive albeit in the hands of his traitorous adopted brother and his girlfriend. Hotaru was about to call in Anna and other agents when the captain of the flight team once again gave a report.

"Vessel appears to be topping up on fuel and new passengers have embarked. Target 3 (Reo Mori) has been seen. Awaiting your orders to engage."

"Do not engage. I repeat. Do not engage. Continue to tail. I'm processing clearance for the A+ team for travel in international waters. Then I'm sending them out in the next half hour. Report back with coordinates in thirty minutes Captain Narumi." Hotaru said.

In less than ten minutes, she had her best agents assembled. Sumire, Anna, and a few others who were suited up. The secondary flight team would take them out to the coordinates and from there they would try to intercept Reo, Rei and Luna to get Mikan back.

* * *

"Target is headed towards the East. Currently in open ocean. Coordinates have been passed to secondary flight team."

"Shouda? Did you get the coordinates?"

"Yes. Flight team 2 is now proceeding to location."

"Good. Continue to monitor and tail. We're setting up an engagement plan by sunrise. Our mission now is to retrieve Mikan at all costs." Hotaru said grimly as she walked towards her office.

"Copy that. Shouda, over and out." The room was suddenly filled with silence as the transmission was cut and all they could hear was the humming of the super computers and machines.

"Why can't we just blast the damn boat from the air?" Kazumi asked out loud, a bit irritated that they knew where Mikan was but could do nothing about it.

"Because that would put your niece in danger sir. We focus on completing our mission with violence being only a last option." Yuu said politely while focusing on the task provided by Hotaru regarding their extraction plan.

A beeping sound filled the air while a notification blasted on Yuu's computer. A few quick taps later, Kazumi witnessed a flustered looking Yuu running towards Hotaru's office. They returned seconds later, hunched over the command center.

"What is it?" Kazumi couldn't quite wait for anyone in the room to explain the beeping sound.

"It's an encrypted transmission coming from the boat's coordinates." Yuu said, his eyes focused on the screen.

"And why do you look so flustered then?"

"Because we are using a closed frequency, one that is exclusive for us only. For them to find our frequency is dangerous. They could have been listening in all along to our comms. Which is why they may have intercepted Natsume and Shouda's team. Yuu, did you close our comms to Shouda?" Hotaru looked wearily at Yuu. This was definitely bad. It was the first breach they had.

"Just did, Hotaru. But I'm receiving another transmission from the vessel, but it's in analog form. It looks to be morse code."

"Decode it immediately."

"On it."

The team in the command center was silent and only the tapping on the transmission could be heard along with Yuu's hands typing away on the keyboard. Their eyes followed the words forming in the screen as the transmission came to an end.

" **Imai, this is Mori. We need to talk."**

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 21**

 **So Narumi makes an appearance. XD**

 **And what do you think Reo wants with Hotaru?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** yeah he is a good guy. Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter on the three dead bodies confirmation of identities.

 **pennYnnep –** Yeah well by this chapter, all their vitals are gone. :( Stay tuned for the next update on this though. Forensics take a couple of days to finalize haha.

 **YoNaMe –** I'm twisted like that. If you venture far enough into my bio, try reading Sakuras & Swords (if you haven't already) then it's sequel Crimson Rose. You'll see how twisted a writer I really am. Hahaha

 **RavenAcA3 –** Ally-chan! I missed you! It's been awhile! And thank you! I'm glad you've caught up! And yeah well, you've been with me since I started so you know how twisted I can be with these things. No vitals now for the three so it could only mean…. (I'll let you finish that sentence) haha.

* * *

 **NEW STORY CYCLE:**

 **Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia (New!) - Secrets**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	22. Chapter 22:Change of Plans

**So I know I haven't updated in a bit. No excuses. Except for Pokemon Go. LoL. I'm happy to announce that it has been officially released in my country and for some Intel processor using phones! But I'm taking a break from training to be a master pokemon trainer and getting back to writing!**

 **I went to the Bon Odori festival last weekend. It was awesome. Bought some cool items from there. And then went to a Pokemon Lure Party on Sunday. I know. I've been procrastinating on my writing and I sincerely apologize.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Decode it immediately."_

" _On it."_

 _The team in the command center was silent as the tapping on the transmission could be heard along with Yuu's hands typing away on the keyboard. Their eyes followed the words forming in the screen as the transmission came to an end._

" _ **Imai, this is Mori. We need to talk."**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22: CHANGE OF PLANS**

It's an hour before sunrise. Hotaru stood up warily. She had a splitting headache. She was running on fumes, not that she'd never had sleepless nights before. But her personal connection to this case made it imperative that it deserve her utmost attention.

"We can't just put our trust in him. He's a traitor." Kazumi said for the umpteenth time that night.

"We have something that he wants." Her rebuttal was nothing new to the group.

"But how can you be so sure that it's not a trap?"

"I'm not. But we have no other choice."

"We do have a choice. You already have your team on standby waiting for your orders. All you need to do is say the word."

"My giving the order won't be a guarantee that no one will come out of it unscathed. I'd rather not risk losing anyone from my team again or your niece."

"But you had a plan!"

"Yes. But it's not foolproof. It's one that we formulated due to the time constraints. I'm not beyond ruling out any other options that present themselves. And Reo is definitely an option we can exploit."

"BUT HE KILLED NATSUME AND TWO OF YOUR MEN!" Kazumi was getting angry now.

"The forensics will either confirm or deny that. Without it, I'm not convinced."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"Please calm down, Yukihira-san." Yuu attempted to pacify him, and despite being more of a brain than brawn, was able to get the enraged man to sit back down and listen.

"Would you rather have your niece back in pieces or in one piece?" The words were harsh, even for Hotaru who was more often blunt and unrelenting. But it seemed to wake Kazumi from his rage.

"Do what you have to. Just get my niece back home safe and sound. I don't care about Rei and Luna. They can take the money and run for all I care. I just want Mikan back home." He looked defeated and worn. The past few days had taken a toll on him.

"Tobita, patch up our communications with Shouda. I need to talk to her immediately." She turned on her heel and headed towards the door without another word. She walked purposefully towards the guest room where Hi-sama was keeping a watchful eye on the Mikan impostor.

Both of them looked up as she strode in and with just a nod, Hi-sama left the room for them to talk.

"You claim that Mori loves you, Shizune."

"He does. I didn't just dream that up." The girl was near tears.

"How sure are you?"

"I'm sure."

"Then will you cooperate with us then? We need your help to get the real Mikan back and put those criminals behind bars." Hotaru said solemnly.

"I will. But you need to know something important. I don't know if this will help you or not, but I'm sick and tired of all the lies. For once in my life, I want to know that I did something right." Hotaru felt pity for the woman in front of her but as her nature, she didn't let it show. She kept the façade up thirty minutes later when she returned to the control room. Despite what Shizune told her, she kept her cool. She needed to, for this plan to work.

* * *

"Hotaru, the patch is up. Shouda is on standby."

"Shouda, we have a change of plans."

"What do you mean? We've got a clear shot at this. There's nothing but open water and aside from Mori and those three armed guards, they don't have much firepower. We can do this Hotaru."

"I know. I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying you don't do this because we have another way."

"Then what the fuck is it? I don't see any other way of getting to them."

"Just stand down Shouda and have the pilot land at the airport in Sapporo. You will await further instructions there."

"We have a clear shot at this and we're not going to take it?!" Sumire's voice was rising exponentially but Hotaru didn't even wince.

"I said to stand down Shouda."

"I'm not going to sit here and wait when I know there's a chance I can do something." Sumire was never afraid to defy orders. She was ruthless in and out of the field.

Sunrise was approaching and so was the vessel which was getting close to Sapporo every minute that passed by. Yuu held his breath as he listened to the exchange.

"Tobita, get me a secure line to Mori." He stood frozen until Hotaru barked at him. "NOW." She once again left the room in a hurry. When she came back she brought Shizune with her.

"Shouda. I'm patching you in but I want you to stay silent. You understand me?" Hotaru waited for Sumire to confirm before nodding to Yuu to patch the comms through.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough to think about my offer." Reo's voice was cool as it wafted through the speaker.

"You know I don't like to rush Mori." Hotaru mimicked his coolness, as if they were just having a casual conversation.

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'm not going to mince words. You have something that I want, and I have some things of yours. A trade is in order. The other Mikan, 50 Million dollars for the real Mikan. "

"I can't just trust your lying ass, Mori, I know you better than that. You shot my client and two of my best men at point blank range. So you can see why I have trust issues when it comes to you." Her response made Reo chuckle.

"I guess you have a point. Name your terms." Reo

"I already know where you're headed. Bring Mikan to my team safe and sound. And you'll get what you're asking for and immunity for when I get Serio and Koizumi behind bars. And this is not a negotiation Mori. Take it or leave it."

"You make it sound like I'm afraid of going to jail. I'm not. Although I prefer not to be there. How can I be sure you're not the one double crossing me?" Reo asked and everyone in the room paled as they watched Hotaru's lips twitch ever so slightly upward.

"You don't. But you're just going to have to take my word for it."

"That's not very convincing doll." Reo clucked his tongue making it sound like he was disappointed.

"Fine here's something to make it worth your while." She nudged Shizune forward and nodded at her to speak.

"Reo?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mikan?" He asked referring to how he knew her when they were together.

"It was never really Mikan, although you knew me by her name. My real name is Shizune."

"Are you safe?" His concern for her carried over through his voice and it made her feel elated despite the situation. He still cared for her.

"We're not savages here Mori. Of course she's safe. I'm giving you 12 hours to hand over Mikan to my team at the Chitose Air Base in Sapporo. Otherwise, expect that they will come for you and your posse with the intent to take you and your cronies to jail." Hotaru nodded to Yuu to cut the line. She had had enough talking for one day. Now they needed to wait.

* * *

The vessel docked in Ishikari Bay in the early hours the next morning. The sun had risen, but the sunlight had not yet reached its harmful potential. A convoy of Hummers with dark tinted windows waits for them near the docks. Rei and Luna disembark from the vessel, the former ordering Reo to keep an eye out on their hostage as they get into the first vehicle. Mikan, due to stress and fatigue of being gagged and bounded, had fallen asleep during the travel and was being carried by one of the guards towards the second waiting car as per Reo's orders, followed by the remaining two guards.

Luna kept an eye out on the second vehicle, quite unsure of Rei's decision to have Reo guard Mikan. She knew he wasn't the type to be blindly loyal and had his own self-interest at heart.

"My driver is well trained, my dear, don't fret too much. Even if your lap dog decides to make a run for it, they won't even stand a chance." She turned her eyes towards their host. The infamous Yakuza in Japan, Kuonji. He was one of the more silent yet powerful men in the Yakuza and had been friends with Rei before he got adopted by the Yukihiras.

Rei had saved his life more than once when they were kids, which is why he had no issues doing Rei a favor. Kuonji wasn't a stranger to being on the wrong side of the law. He was in fact, an expert at keeping things going his way, legal or not. He smiled at his two new guests seated across from him in his custom made Hummer. He was surprised to get a call from Rei not more than two days ago, asking for a refuge to escape a potential scandal in the business world. Rei had promised him something in return. He would have the heir to the Yukihira empire at his disposal. For him to use as he pleases. And that was something that had piqued his curiousity. She would definitely become an asset to his profile in the Yakuza. And as long as she behaved, she would be unharmed.

* * *

 **AN HOUR AGO**

"Hotaru we have a call in the encrypted line from Mori's coordinates."

"Put him on." She ordered Yuu and he promptly followed.

"Hello again Hotaru."

"It's Imai to you Mori."

"You know you should treat your friends better than that."

"To make it clear, we are not friends. This is purely a transaction. Will you deliver?" Her voice came across to him as not messing around and he didn't beat around the bush this time.

"I can. But we both know time is of the essence. I'll need some help."

"Tell me what you need."

 **END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

 **So, it looks like Reo Mori is a good guy after all. Maybe.**

 **Is this a real turn around for him or is this merely a trap to get rid of Hotaru and her team once and for all?**

 **This story is ending probably in the next 3 chapters soooo.. Stay tuned to find out how it ends!**

* * *

 **Diabula-Rasa –** Hey! Sorry for not updating in awhile. And thank you! That means a lot to me, being able to reach all of you through these stories of mine. And as for that Reo hunch, I'll have to keep mum for now so stay tuned for the next chapter!

 **YoNaMe –** Gomen! With everything that's been going on, my mind is blurry on details. I am glad you have read those though! He seems to be a good guy in this chapter, but is he though? Hahaha

 **pennYnnep –** Hahaha well most people I know in real life would say I'm a nice person, I just am twisted inside. Hahaha And with regards to Reo, you might want to withhold judgement till after the next couple of chapters ;)

 **Nikinora96 –** Niki-san! I missed you! And I'm totally a jerk for not updating sooner. I've just been busy with work, extra projects, Pokemon Go, and anime binge watching that I haven't been writing lately. I'm balancing those out now so I'll have more time to write :* And thank you!

 **RavenAcA3 -** Ally-chan! Awww your review made me blush. And totally happy! And yes, you are familiar with most of the plot twists I have delivered from earlier stories and right now, as much as I'd love to answer and indulge you, I'm keeping mum about that for just a few chapters more to keep you guys on your toes. Is Reo a good guy? Maybe, maybe not. He is an ass though. Hahaha. Are those three alive? (Natsume, Mochu and Kitsu) Like Hotaru said. Forensics will confirm after analysis (and by that I mean the next chapter) soooo hang on to your seatbelts! ;) P.S. sorry it took awhile to update. XD

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again -The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	23. Chapter 23: SHOT

**Yesterday was my 1** **st** **year anniversary on the ff site! Happy birthday to my profile! XD**

 **Looks like this story is coming to an end. Most likely 3 more chapters (including this one). I'm running out of ideas for this fic lol..**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _You know you should treat your friends better than that."_

" _To make it clear, we are not friends. This is purely a transaction. Will you deliver?" Her voice came across to him as not messing around and he didn't beat around the bush this time._

" _I can. But we both know time is of the essence. I'll need some help."_

" _Tell me what you need."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23: SHOT**

"We're almost done here." Sumire's tense voice wafted through the comms.

"Good. Be sure to thank Tono for me." Hotaru responded from HQ

Tonochi Akira, a former senpai of Hotaru's when she was studying in Japan, was one of the leading mechanics in the motorcycle industry. He declined job offers from Japan's best motorcycle manufacturers and had set up shop in Sapporo. He worked his way to get funding to get a start-up company and pretty soon enough, the name Akira Motors soon became a household name in Japan. Tono knew his way around motorcycles, and developed his own brand, taking into account speed and safety into his design. Sumire, Anna and two members of their team were being provided motorcycles for the next leg of the mission.

"If we live through this…" The comment was barely above a whisper but got the acknowledgement and reprimand it warranted.

"If the plan is executed as we talked about then you needn't be so overdramatic Shouda."

"Right.." Hotaru decided to ignore the sarcasm in Sumire's voice. She clearly was still pissed off about the previous plan that was aborted due to Reo's encrypted transmission.

"Tobita, send an encrypted signal to Reo. It's almost time. We need our eyes in the skies and our ears on the ground to give me an ETA. The convoy is set to pass through a level crossing in the next half hour. Once the first vehicle with Serio has passed, Reo will set up a distraction to make their vehicle stop. That will be our chance to intercept. Shouda and Anna standby at location and be ready to retrieve our target. Mikan is our top priority. Reo our 2nd. B Team, be ready to provide cover for Shouda and Umenomiya. C team, standby on location with our retreat vehicle."

* * *

Mikan awoke feeling stiff and sore from being bound. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and her feet were bound with rope. She blinked slowly, trying to get a grip on her vision as she was so disoriented from fatigue and lack of proper nutrition in the past couple of days since her abduction. Her hair was disheveled and she felt grimy all over. She was surprised to find herself wrapped in a leather jacket, no doubt from one of the guards, above the provided oversized shirt and her panties. The rest of her clothes had been discarded when they searched her for her trackers.

Reo noticed her awaken and with a lack of finesse, dragged her onto his lap. She squirmed under his grip and stiffened when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you. The driver and the guy in the front seat is watching so pretend you're still struggling…" She closed her eyes, refusing to believe him. But when she snuck a peek, the driver was indeed glancing at them from time to time.

"When I say so, pretend you have to go pee. Make it loud. Understand?" He whispered yet again.

"Why would I do anything you say?" Her voice was scratchy. An effect of her throat being parched.

"Because, it's our ticket out of this mess. Just do what I say and you'll be back in Los Angeles this time tomorrow or earlier." She turned her head slightly to look him in the eye. He appeared to be telling the truth.

"But how will we get out of here?" She whispered back.

"Just do what I say when I tell you to. Okay?" She nodded, she could feel the start of adrenaline surging through her and her heartbeat accelerating.

Reo nodded to one of the guards seated across from them and the guard fished out a cellphone and handed it to Reo.

"This is Reo. She's awake…" No doubt he was talking to either Rei or Luna on the other end. Mikan could barely hear the voice on the other end of the line.

"She's still bound and weak. Just thought you wanted to know…" There was a long pause before she felt a nudge on her back. It was Reo's signal for her to speak up.

"I need to pee." She muttered under her breath. For sure Reo had heard her but did nothing. She felt another nudge on her back and saw him glare at her. 'Louder.' He mouthed.

They were approaching the level crossing, although the gate was not yet going down.

"Oi… Traitor. I need to freaking pee. You'd better help me out else I'm staining the leather interior of this car." The guard in the front seat, one of those from the vessel turned towards them in the back.

"What's the commotion back there?" He said gruffly.

"Little princess wants to take a tinkle." The warning bells of the level crossing went off just as the car where Rei and Luna were passed. The gate closed and Rei's angry voice was heard from the phone in Reo's hand.

"What the fuck is going on Mori?"

"We're stuck until the train passes. The gate is down and little corporate princess here needs to tinkle." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Get two guards with you and watch her like a hawk. We'll be waiting on the other side of the tracks." And with that Rei hung up.

"You and you." Reo pointed towards the two guards seated across from them. "Come with me." He opened the door and roughly pushed Mikan out, nodding at the guard left in the front seat.

"Ouch.. You don't have to push so hard you know." She said as she stumbled on her feet.

"For appearances. The driver is still watching us." He whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Now what?"

"Crouch over there near that bush and pretend you're taking a long piss." He gestured towards some bushes at the side of the road. They were passing by a less populated area in the small town. Abandoned warehouses lined the roads.

As soon as Mikan crouched down, she heard it. A faint rumble in the distance. The sound of their salvation.

* * *

"The gate level is down. It's crunch time people." Hotaru said emotionlessly into her comms unit. "Two minutes till the train comes. Add two more while it passes and another two before the gate comes up."

The comms were filled with the sound of revving engines.

"B team, guns out and ready. Fire only if you or the targets are compromised."

"All right. Enough talk. Let's roll." Sumire declared as she revved her engine and rode out of her hiding place with Anna right behind her.

They were hiding a little further behind where the car was idling, and saw Reo, Mikan and two guards standing by the side of the road.

"Keep an eye on the guards, if they start shooting, shoot back. Anna take Reo and I'll take Mikan!" Sumire screamed into her comms.

She navigated the bike as close to them as she could but before she could reach Mikan, a searing pain shot through her shoulder. She had been shot. She looked up to see the driver with his upper body hanging outside his window and gun poised at her.

She closed her eyes as another gunshot pierced the silence, knowing full well he was aimed straight at her torso but felt nothing. When she opened her eyes the driver was now hanging limply by the window.

"Who shot him?" She said in a shaky voice. She turned towards her backup but both of them shook their heads. The passenger door to the vehicle opened and revealed a slightly shaken Kitsu in a guard's uniform.

"You're welcome chief." He said.

"KITSU!" As she called out his name, the other two guards standing with Reo pulled off their balaclavas to reveal their identities. It was Natsume and Mochu all along.

"Natsume!" This time it was Mikan who spoke, hurling herself towards him.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked through the comms.

"They're alive. Natsume, Kitsu and Mochu."

"The celebration can wait. Wrap it up and let's bring them home."

"We've got a problem. There's only four of us and there's five of them including Mori." Sumire calculated. She could take Mikan, Anna could take Natsume. The other two riders could take Mochu and Kitsu. But their back up vehicle was still far ways behind and the train was almost done passing through. They would be exposed the moment it was done. And Reo knew it. He also knew armed guards were with the other vehicle.

"Mochu and I can fit into one of the bikes with the rider, Reo can sit on the other one." Kitsu said, taking charge of the situation.

"You're wounded. Get on Anna's bike. I'll take Mikan." Natsume said in an authoritative tone. It would've irked Sumire given their history but she knew he was right. She didn't want to compromise the situation because of her pride.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." She responded. She got off her bike and handed her comms to Natsume who then got Mikan securely perched after him. He revved off while the others got onto position on their bikes. The train had finished passing through but the gate was still down. They still had time.

They barely made it 50 meters away from the scene when they heard the gunshots from behind them.

"Of course the Yakuza doesn't travel without bodyguards." Natsume said sarcastically which was heard throughout the comms.

"Don't be like _Rickon_. Spread out!" Hotaru's order was met with sardonic laughter in the execution.

"Leave it to Hotaru to make a _Game of Thrones reference."_ Anna commented as she swerved to the right followed by the rider that had both Kitsuneme and Mochu on his bike. Natsume took a sharp left, followed by the other rider with Reo.

Gunshots flew past them and as Reo dared to turn and look behind him, he could see Rei in the car behind him holding a pistol and aiming at them.

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Reo shouted.

* * *

"Are they gonna make it?" Shizune was pale, watching the satellite images on the screen. It was like watching an action movie live.

"They're almost to the meet up point. Narumi from Flight team 1 is waiting for them so they can take off. " Yuu said to console her. Hotaru was busy giving the team orders on which way to go to avoid the multitude of backup the Yakuza had. One should never underestimate the Yakuza.

"Imai-san, I need to talk to Reo."

"They're kind of busy at the moment."

"I need to talk to him." Hotaru let out a sigh before ordering the rider to pass his comms to Reo.

"Mori." She said curtly once she saw him press the earpiece towards his left ear.

"Now is not a good time to chat Imai."

"Tell your rider to turn right at the next corner. There's a small side street that the pursuers won't be able to pass through." She let him relay the instructions to the rider.

"Make it quick." She said to Shizune.

"Reo?"

"Shizune?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you…" A curse and a groan was the only response. Then all she could hear was static on the line.

A quick glance to the screen showed Reo flat on his back on the road, his shirt soaked in blood, the rider already a few meters ahead. The others had reached the plane and were waiting on the last rider.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Hotaru demanded.

"We're on the plane. Reo just got shot."

* * *

 **Since I absolutely love Game of Thrones, I couldn't resist inserting the Rickon reference. XD**

 **If you're not a fan, let me know so I can fill you in on what that was about.**

 **And Reo is now 95% good guy. The last 5% being this wouldn't have happened if he didn't side with Luna and Rei.**

 **And of course, the big reveal (though I think you guys knew already) NATSUME, KITSU AND MOCHU ARE ALIVE! YEY!**

 **So what happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** Well you're right. Natsume really isn't dead. A lengthy explanation will be provided on the next chapter. Though I hardly think you guys need it since I think you may have already figured it out ;) And as for Reo, well being shot is his karma. I honestly have mixed feelings with the guy (and my twisted mind since I wrote this fic) hahaha

 **sirensme –** Thank you so much for your review! I try my best to keep it balanced and not bordering cliché's and stuff ;)

 **RavenAcA3 –** I duly appreciate your patience and next time finish your homework first and read as a reward for your hard work! ;) teehee! I am flattered though XD

And yeah. Reo's a good guy, too bad he got shot. :(

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again -The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
